


We don’t believe, we only fear

by Red_Flame_2000



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe Hopping, BDSM, Collars, Dark, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Dark Peter Quill, Dark Stephen Strange, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Different Universes, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Forced Feminization, Forced Relationship, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Good friend Michelle Jones, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki is so done, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, More tags as the story continue, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Loki, Rape Fantasy, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, dark bucky barnes, dystopian universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 51,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Flame_2000/pseuds/Red_Flame_2000
Summary: The once great Avengers have turned dark. Now it’s up to Peter Parker and off all people Loki to do something about it. But you know what they say. Once you have a taste of the darkness it could consume you whole. (Summary sucks I’m sorry xD)
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Possibly Michelle Jones/Natasha Romanov, Scott Lang/Peter Quill
Comments: 33
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I had this idea for a fic but I’m not sure if I will have motivation to write it in it’s whole so for now it stays a Drabble with a huge potential to be a greater fic. Maybe with a lot of your help I will find the motivation to write it! 
> 
> I’m not a native English speaker so all mistakes are mine!

Night was the worst on earth. That’s when every nightmare came walking around the earth to capture all the good that was still on there. But even the good on earth has been lying still waiting until the sun came again. 

But even the darkness has something nice sometimes. Or that’s what little Peter Parker thought when he was growing up. He knew what danger laid waiting in the dark but he wasn’t afraid of it. No he wanted to observe it, to know exactly what made that dark, dark enough that everyone was afraid of it. 

Now years later, he knew what danger really was. And that were the Avengers. 

The heroes that they called them once, were now corrupted. Every single good thing on earth was now on their supervision. Every man or woman on earth that they saw as worthy would be snatched from the human world and would be living in their dungeons. 

First though, everyone thought they would save the world. And they did it, once even twice and a third time. But in those times you already saw some irregularities in the way they saved the world. 

The first time, young Peter was only twelve years old. He knew about Loki and the Chitauri even if he had some questions about how that exactly went. Because just after everything went down, Loki was punished to live in the real human world for at least ten years. 

What the intention of the Avengers with this was, was even for him a real question. But then Ultron was made and Peter saw something different with this thing. They wanted to create power but since he had his own mind and had different views on the world they had to destroy it again. But Peter was convinced that the Avengers were sad about the leaving of their perfect creation. 

The great and fearsome Loki never was seen in that battle. Because he had to win his own battle to be accepted as a second level citizen in the USA he was now.. Nothing like the big prince he once was. Nothing like the great leader they once had seen, the man high in the sky in the battle of 2012. 

Then there was the radioactive spider bite from Oscorp that transformed him to the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man where he as a little kid from Queens tried to be the better man. Tried to get a spot with his former favorite superheroes but he was seen as only a kid and never got an invitation to even speak with the notorious Mister Stark. 

But in the end he got a new alliance and a new friend and better than the Avengers could have ever been even if you could have your guesses with it. Loki has sought him out to form a duo to save the world from the little dangers. Or as time would progress a very big danger.

First Peter was a bit hesitant, who wouldn’t after what he did. But every person has some secrets of their own and Loki also had a lot of them. And he shared it with him in time. Like within the first few months in their new dynamic he finally told about the mind control of the big Stephen Strange, to play with him and the world. 

The same Stephen Strange that now was also a part of the great Avengers, maybe that was the last final straw to reveal the real nature of the group of the former heroes of the States. Maybe in that moment Peter should have known better and had to try better to already warn the people of the dangers they could come across when they would change their motives and drive. 

But even then Peter couldn’t have known right, that right after Stephen would become an Avenger everything would go to shreds. That everything they had built up would be crumbling down again? But maybe they should have known that nothing could stay perfect, because perfection never really exists right? 

***

‘Peter run’, I hear Loki scream behind me, but before my feet connect with my brain I can’t help to look at what's behind us. First I only see red and gold, but as fast I also see a blue light coming right at me. If this was a different time and place in a different universe, I would be glad to see finally my former favorite superhero but now not so much. 

And that’s the first sign everything that was before could never go to the way it was. The last thing I hear before I finally start running is the piercing scream of the only friend and alliance I got as Spider-Man Loki. 

The streets are blurry because of my tears that are running over my cheeks. I can’t leave him there, I have to go back to help him. But just before I want to turn around again a needle is stuck into my neck and again the last thing I hear is the same scream now screaming my name. Peter.


	2. Chapter 1: Battle of 2012 (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened inside of Loki’s mind really when he was possessed by a greater force? And what happened after that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay since I have nothing to do and this idea really can’t leave my mind and I had to write at least something more in this. So hope you all like it? 
> 
> As said in the first ‘prologue’ of some kind. I’m not a native English speaker so all mistakes are mine!

He was not prepared for all the voices screaming in his head. No he did expect complete quietness when he was possessed by a greater evil. Nobody knew about the sorcerers that were already living and planning evilness in 2012.

No one knew about Stephen Strange and their group of power searching evil. Only but one Loki. He must have anticipated this coming all along when he first felt the presence of a new power source entering the world of magic. But even he didn’t know the dangers that were lurking in the Sanctums of London and New York. 

First he thought he would be the good guys, because he knew the Ancient one pretty well. But then he heard about her passing and with that change something changed also in the dynamic of the magic world. He should have known, he should have been prepared to fight within the evil that created itself in his and every other being’s magic. 

But it came quick and nobody knew exactly when it first started. But he knew where it would end. With complete chaos, and that’s why there are so many voices now screaming. Not because of him, no but because of his powers and what he brought upon earth with them. 

He never would have brought the Chituri because even if people had thought differently. He loved earth and the people who lived in it, he could never purposely cause them harm. Even if this is exactly what he was doing now. Even if he wasn’t being himself. That it wasn’t his voice that brought this upon earth. 

He wasn’t conscious for the most part, only for the last bit. And what he saw what he did shattered his heart in the most painful ways. All the buildings were destroyed and the people feared him. And the only good people (in the eyes of the commoners) in all of this were the people he despised already the most. The Avengers. 

Not because they were the good people here in this part of the story. No but because he already knows then they aren’t the great people that they were portrayed as. Every single soul that was fighting in this battle had some corrupt way of thinking or even already showed it to the world (even if they were blind to see it). 

His own brother was fighting with those ‘heroes’, as they and the world would call themselves. But even Thor had dark secrets that he kept as a secret to all of them. He wasn’t the great and the good as the Asguardians described him. He was the fighter and that was true but he only did it because it caused him a kick. He lived to destroy all the good in the other worlds and kicked upon bringing all of those people down in the name of Asgard. 

Tony Stark, the billionaire, the playboy, the philanthropist. The man who had all women and men he desired and the man who everyone wanted to be. But also he had some darkness inside of him. The only thing he concealed from the world is how lonely he really was. No one loved him the right way, no one to come home to in the evenings and that was his downfall in the end too. Because he fell in love with the wrong man. 

Steve Rogers. Captain America. The soldier that they rescued out of the iceberg he was kept in for about 70 years. The golden boy that everyone was looking up to. Maybe that’s why he would crumble in the end, because he had enough power already to turn corrupt and lead everyone to the path they would eventually follow. When he got again a taste of what he could have when he followed the ‘right’ kind of men. 

If those two were on the side of evil, the rest would come along he was sure. Because the other few like Romanov, Barton and Banner would follow along with those superior to them. Not because they want to, but because they won’t have another choice. They were meant to follow, so they would eventually follow the new turn of events.

He was now standing in the tower. The tower of Stark, he offered a glass of bourbon. Something inside of Loki said no, but the greater part in his mind, that was still corrupted by the sorcerers inside of the Sanctums said yes. He was pretty sure that was the moment Stephen Strange had met Tony. And saw his sunken eyes and the way his shoulders were not standing proud enough. Maybe that’s the moment it changed for everyone.

Because in that moment Stephen had another genius plan, he would have that man for himself. And if he could have the other pretty prisoner inside his own head as well everything would turn alright. He would have everything he ever wanted, because Stephen Strange also was lonely enough to trust Mordo and Kalius and the way they saw the world. The first evening they met each other after the death of the Ancient One. 

Loki saw the moment everything changed because that one moment he was in charge again over his own body and mind. He should have taken the opportunity to warn the genius but once he opened his mouth the opportunity already passed as Stark was falling down into the streets again. 

He ran toward the now broken windows and saw nothing, he had survived that crash somehow and was relieved about it. But that relief didn’t last long because the moment he took a breath, his mind was already overpowered again by that source that he couldn’t stop from entering his mind. 

He now was standing in a flower field instead of the ruins of New York. He never had seen those flowers anywhere inside a few miles around New York so they had to be further away. In the middle of that flower field was standing a middle aged man with a blue suit and a red cape around his neck.

‘Stephen Strange, I assume’, Loki said with a cold voice and his once beautiful blue eyes were dragging staggers toward the sorcerer. The man only smiled lightly and took a step forward, which Loki did a step backwards. 

‘You are even more beautiful up close, little prince’, he said with a mocking tone and Loki clenched his teeth. Nobody had ever called him little prince except for his ‘mother’ when he was growing up. He had to stop himself from attacking the man at that moment.

He could but he knew it wasn’t the right moment because he still hadn’t fully control over his magic. He knew he would lose the battle now if he would start one. He had to be the smarter one. He would lose this battle now but he was sure he could win the war if he would play it all right. 

‘Why am I here, haven’t you got anything better to do, like destroying the world’, Loki said instead, still trying to calm his raging anger. He would be directly responsible about all of it and he didn’t know which consequences these would have. But anything would be better than spending one more minute with this goon. 

‘The battle is already over my love. You lost but what did we expect right? We have just a minute more before everything will be over, and you can be yourself again for now. This is only phase one in our plan to rule over the world and you played your part very well.

I’m even very curious now how far you would go if I would control your mind inside my bedroom par example’, Strange said while smirking. And the teeth of Loki were now scratching, keep your control. Keep your calm was the mantra that he kept on repeating. 

‘’We both know that will never happen. So keep on dreaming. What’s your point in all of this since I feel your presence disappearing slowly’’, Loki tried to hold on to the conversation with Strange he had to know his master plan. He had to know something to warn the others about. If they would believe him, he had little hopes about it but he had to try right. 

‘All in due time little prince. But we will see each other again, I promise you that’, Strange said before disappearing slowly and Loki tried to hang on but even he lost the battle and everything went black. 

*** 

When he opened his eyes again everything was back to normal like Strange said. There was no mind control left in his mind, and it looked like everything was a dream. Except if he looked into his little prison window everything was destroyed. 

Buildings were laying across the highway, once where the bridge was, stood nothing. He knew he did that, even if he wasn’t himself. They held him accountable and responsible for all this. They would hate him even more. 

The first thing he heard was the creaking of a door. Then he saw light shining inside his little cell, where he was chained to a wall. He was so busy freaking out about all the things Strange had done that he hadn’t even felt the chains holding him down. He was given some water before he could finally see who was brave enough to confront him. 

Of course it was Stark but instead of fear he expected on the man’s face it was something different. A strange way of longing somehow, but a greater part of it was the darkness of lust. Loki had expected a lot of emotions of the man, but lust wasn’t one of them. 

Was he wrong to assume he already was falling into the darkness that Strange had provided. He was already losing himself about an event that should have been the reason not to fall into darkness. It looked like Stark was already giving in or giving up. He didn’t know exactly what of the two options it was. 

‘Stark’, Loki said, a bit worried. But as fast the emotion of lust came as fast it disappeared again and instead the only emotion Loki could see was anger. Okay with that he could deal with, with lust and longing he could not. 

‘After everything Thor and we already did for you, how could you betray us like that. We gave you everything and this is how you thank us. By destroying half of New York.’’, he said and Loki tried to open his mouth but he couldn’t bring any word out before the hand of Tony was already smacking into his cheek. 

Tears were threatening to fall already but Loki held them back. They cannot see how weak you really are, they can’t see the submissive nature you really have. Loki did the only thing he could do right then and that’s gritting his teeth and shooting bullets with his eyes to Tony. 

‘Don’t you dare to speak right now. You have no rights after you did to even try to explain yourself. We all see how you went power crazy. Thor said to bring you home with him again to Asgard and that he would see about the punishment. But after reasoning we have another better punishment for you.’ 

Loki swallowed a huge part of his fears now. They could do anything with him, in Asgard he knew what he could expect. A lifetime in prison or stripped away from his magic but here he hadn’t got a clue how they could punish him here. 

‘You will stay a long period with humankind inside of New York so we can keep an eye on you. You will be punished by the people themselves once we present you to them, they can come up with the perfect punishment for the little prince of Asgard.’

And again with the title of ‘little prince’ maybe Stark and Strange weren’t complete opposites of each other. Now he could see the similarities in them both, they could complement each other well in some ways. And they would eventually but that he didn’t know yet. 

The punishment wasn’t the worst and he could see the humor in it. Living with the people he caused harm. He wouldn’t protest because he knew in Asgard it would be worse for him. He nodded with his eyes on the ground, to mislead the human. To let him think it was the perfect thing to do. 

He was still called the God of mischief so he could mislead almost everyone if he wanted to. He looked at Stark again and he was nodding now too. And a sigh of relief escaped Loki he looked in fear but it seemed like it wasn’t heard by the human. 

‘So it shall be then’, Tony said while he took a syringe with a liquid and put it in his neck. And again the world faded to black once more.


	3. Chapter 2; Present day (Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is our little favorite spider up to this day? Let’s find out shall we. Also another Avenger makes an appearance here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters a day.. I’m on a roll for now. The chapters are pretty short but I like them that way. Easier to write and to update on. Don’t know if I can keep this up tho, so don’t expect another one today or tomorrow 😅
> 
> Kudos and comment’s are appreciated, keeps me motivated (even if the story now itself keeps me still pretty motivated). Mistakes are again all mine!

Peter woke up with a startle, his breathing was deep and sweat was rolling down his body. His window was open and the chilly October air was breezing through making him shiver. He didn’t know exactly anymore what he was dreaming about but it wasn’t exactly pleasurable if his state now was something to go on about. 

Maybe it was some sort of a warning of his spidey senses (he liked to call it that). Something little nagging in his unconscious to warn him about something could happen today if he wasn’t looking out. With a sigh he came out of bed and went about his normal routine. 

Showering, making his bed and picking some clothes to wear to school today. Of course his Spider-Man suit that he made himself he took also with him in his backpack. After school he would go to Loki and they would patrol together like they have already done a few times in the past. 

Or a lot of times the last couple of months if he was honest. He didn’t know why but Loki always was expecting something and of course he had to trust the god if he thought something could go wrong. He almost was always right when it came to spotting all kinds of danger. 

The magic but also the non-magic kind. Even if Peter couldn’t do really much when it came to magic related things he always tried to help Loki. They already were the comic duo asides from the Avengers in their earlier days that would help the little man in the big city of New York. 

‘Peter come on otherwise you will be late for school’, May shouts from the stairs and a little smile comes up my face. 

May Parker Peter’s lovely aunt, his one and only rock. The one Peter can tell anything and everything too, even if he still hasn't come out of the closet about his seksuality and Spiderman. Yes you’ve heard it right, Peter Parker is bi. She would probably be really supportive about his sexuality but the other Spider-Man related secret not so much. 

After everything they’ve been through maybe it has been really Peter Parker luck to have been bitten by a radioactive spider and the powers that came along with them. But as of today he’s still really grateful that it’s him, little Peter Parker, can do something great for the community. 

He’s sprinting off the stairs and gives his aunt a peck on the cheek before he grabs an apple from the tray and two slices of bread. After he quickly eats them both and then he’s already out of the door. He hears May shouting something in the lines of ‘Teenagers’ on the way to the streets. 

But since Peter was so lost in his thoughts he already lost a few good minutes of time and couldn’t be late again for school or the teachers would kill him. Since the Avengers had turned against humankind now almost a year ago, school rules and every rule in the world was stricter. And already the littlest fault would have big consequences. 

Once school grounds are in hindsight Peter slows his pace into jogging and finally can breathe a bit easier. He quickly spots Ned and MJ in the whole crowd that has gathered in the parking lot and stands by them. 

‘Hey guys what’s up?’,he asks since everyone doesn’t dare to make a move. A pale looking Ned points into the sky and then Peter sees him again. The man who haunts now mostly all his dreams. Stephen Strange and with him is nobody less than his former favorite superhero Iron Man or should he say Tony Stark. 

They are looking inside the crowd, to try and spot someone. Who they are searching for is a secret. Since a few days we all know someone inside the human world besides Loki that has caught the Avengers eyes and nobody knows who it exactly is. But a part of Peter and his spidey senses knows it’s probably him. 

Once they have searched the school grounds and they both fly away everyone can breathe again. Probably they haven’t found exactly who they’ve been looking for. Or maybe they have found him or her already but they don’t know it because they aren’t in the familiar red and blue suit, that’s now safely in Peter’s backpack. 

‘Are you being careful’, MJ whispers in his ear and she and Ned are looking quite worriedly at Peter. As you couldn’t have already guessed by now, they know his secret and that it’s him that is working with Loki to stop all the little dangers in the city. 

It was an accident on his part that they’ve found out. It was in the hours after school that Peter stayed to work on his web shooters in the chemistry class. And of course the clever two that they were, were already suspicious about his weird behavior sometimes. So they have followed him and so Peter has exposed himself to them. 

They are both very supportive of his side job and they help him and Loki in their own ways. Ned is a good hacker if he wants to and can hack every camera in the city when we need them. MJ on her part is a very good persuader and that has already helped us in very tricky situations. 

‘Yeah, I am and Loki is too’, Peter says quietly since nobody knows about his and Loki’s acquaintance. Both are nodding but he still sees some hesitation in their eyes. Luckily he was saved by the bell and all of the students were running off to their next classes. Which for him was English. 

Once in the classroom Peter felt suddenly very anxious. Every single fiber in his body was on high alert, he quickly looked over the classroom but nothing or nobody was out of place. Still every step he took was with precision and precaution because he still had the feeling something could happen within a few seconds. 

He made it to his chair without any accidents, but not only he had the feeling something was up because every human being in the classroom was on high alert. Even Flash hadn’t made a remark on him today which was very bizarre to begin with. He takes a seat but the creaking of the stool made an obnoxious loud noise in the quiet classroom. 

Every single pair of wide eyes was now centered on him and he quickly apologized to make such a noise. He still hadn’t exactly figured out why everyone was being so quiet to begin with. Mostly all the girls and boys would be talking with each other about a party or what they had been doing on the weekend. 

What he didn’t notice in whole this ordeal was that now two big blue orbs were also vested on him. He raised his head and met them with now even wide eyes like the rest of his classmates. Because he could recognize those blue eyes and blond locks everywhere. 

Before him and his classmates stood no other than Captain America. And he didn’t look quite pleased with the situation if his eyes were anything to go by. His eyes were boring into Peter’s and he quickly looked away with a blush on his cheeks. In that moment every single soul in the classroom saw the smirk captain was now wearing, everyone but Peter. 

‘’Well since we are now complete let’s start with why I’m here’’, Steve said towards the whole crowd. Everyone’s eyes apart from the pretty browns were again on him since a lot of them were on the desks before them. 

‘’I have intellectual information that one of you could be working with Loki under the name Spider-Man. If anyone knows something about him or the whereabouts the little spider or Loki himself would be appreciated to meld this to us’, he looks again around the room and now everyone is whispering amongst themselves.

Peter had troubles with breathing with those words. They know, or they know it’s a student that’s portraying Spider-Man in his free time. He quickly looks into the blue orbs that are still invested in him and tries to be as nonchalant as possible. Not only with the new information he has gathered but also with those dark blue eyes that are still following every little move he makes. 

He quickly averts from those eyes by a message from Ned looks like it. 

_ Ned; Bucky Barnes is in our class talking about Loki and Spider-Man. Peter in what mess did you roll yourself into. I have trouble acting normal around that man, what if they find out about you.  _

_ Peter; Try to act as normal as possible Ned. Captain is here too, probably all Avengers are here in school looking for Spiderman.  _

Just after sending that message to Ned. Captain’s hand is on Peter’s shoulder and his burning gaze looks into my nervous brown ones. I take one deep breath and try to block my emotions so he can’t see any fear or possible secrets in my eyes. 

‘What are you hiding boy’, Captain almost growls while he almost dislocates Peter’s arm with his super strength. Peter tried and failed to hold back a whimper because of that strength. Something changed again in those orbs of Rogers and he didn’t like it one bit. 

‘’Nothing sir’, Peter whines and tries to get his arm back which still holds his phone. Captain drops his arms just like he’s been burned by it and looks one time again in the brown eyes that would surely follow him now everywhere before he nods and walks away again. 

That was weird to say the least but he’s relieved he isn’t a direct suspect anymore. Just after Rogers walks away another message lights up his screen and now it’s from MJ. 

_ MJ; Widow is in my Spanish class asking about Spider-Man and Loki. Please Peter say you didn’t work yourself in problems that you can’t handle.  _

Peter was probably right to assume all the Avengers are in his school asking around about information about him and Loki. But why, that was the real question for now. Why is little Peter Parker now wanted for, he didn’t really do anything illegal right? He just did things he thought it was for the right kind of purposes and people. 

_ Peter; No, I don’t know why but every Avenger is looking for me. But I’ll ask Loki tonight when we are planning on patrolling again.  _

Yes, Loki had to know something more right? Why would the Avengers otherwise look for him and Loki. He had to figure it out before everything would go south. Before everyone and everything that he cares about was getting hurt because of him. 

Not even five minutes after that Captain went to Peter he made his leave. Just after he gave one last longing look to the little brown creature that has now his full on attention. But of course Peter didn’t see that look since he was busy replying to MJ, but everyone else in the classroom held his breath when they saw the look in the Captain’s eyes. 

The look that promised everything and anything when he would get his hands on him. Even in that moment Flash felt genuinely scared for him and what Captain could do to Peter Parker. 


	4. Present day (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Loki been up to since the battle of New York? And a phone call messes up his morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay another shorter chapter, but I think you have enough new information to be happy enough! 
> 
> Mistakes again are all mine!

When he woke up with a startle he knew something bad would happen this day. His magic was all over the place, and was already warning him about the dangers he would face that day. He still took his time to wake up from his warm and cozy bed, in his little bedroom. 

He has fought tooth and nail since the day he was banned inside the human world as punishment from the Avengers in 2012 to win over the trust again from the same humans. But he was proud to accomplish it even if it was with a lot of bumps in the road. 

The real accomplishment he achieved was to form the real bond between him and Spider-Man or the man behind the mask Peter Parker. Even that wasn’t the way he expected it to be. First the newly made superhuman was afraid of him because of what he has done to his world a few years prior. But after a while of trying to show him his worth and that he had changed, the little spider came around. 

He made it to the shower when suddenly his hands down phone pinged with a new unread message. If you speak about the devil, the little spider has contacted him again. Maybe to speak about the details of their patrol that night, that they’ve been doing a lot the last couple of months. 

_ Peter; We have a problem. Avengers on campus ground looking for us both.  _

Well he definitely wasn’t expecting that. He knew that the Avengers still were looking of course he did, because outside of the hours with Peter he did everything in his power to be invisible for the Avengers. He had his magic to transform himself into something or someone he’s not which came in handy when the most infamous people were looking for you. 

‘Shit’, he thought to himself. Had his luck run out, and he felt even more sad because he knew he took Peter with him too. He shouldn’t have sought out the other superhuman then all of this wouldn’t have happened. Or the changes were smaller, because it was only Loki that had begun to mingle into the businesses of the Avenger in the beginning. 

The first time was a coincidence, he and Peter were fighting some robbers inside a smaller bank in New York. But apparently it was indirectly a little operation that went out of initiative of the Avengers. Tony Stark wanted to know if he could operate also outside of his little tower. But he hadn’t accounted on him and Peter to stop the robbery and sent all the people to prison. 

In the end he got the money from another source that Loki would have recognized immediately as Strange and his magic. Stupid sorcerer that still haunted his dreams and nightmares sometimes. In the real world they couldn’t find him but somehow they found another way to communicate with him. 

Through his dreams and his unconsciousness. The first time it was the same dream as in his controlled mindset, the flower field. Stephen Strange stood there with a big smile on his face waiting for him to come to him. First Loki didn’t know how or why Strange would appear in his mostly dreamless sleeps. 

But he figured it out quickly enough when the scene changed into the city of New York which he had destroyed. How the hell he had found him in his dreams was for Loki until this day a mystery. Not only now Strange was standing there but also the form of Antony Stark was next to him. 

‘What is this?’, Loki asked furiously. But the only response he got was both men smirking at him. Stark took two steps towards him, and he took two backwards until suddenly a wall was behind his back. 

‘Your imagination, you dreaming about us pretty prince’, Stark grins at him and Loki tries to take another step back and tries to disappear inside of the building he’s trapped at. This can’t be real, they are tricking me. 

Loki tries to breathe through his nose and out of his mouth in always the same rhythm. 3 deep breaths in, and 4 seconds breathing out. It’s a technique he learned from his psychiatrist he went to after everything. It’s a secret until this day, because even Peter didn’t know this. 

But yes Loki has sought out a psychiatrist after the events of New York. He couldn’t sleep because of the bad dreams and bad thoughts he had. He blamed himself for everything even if the greater bad was inside his head. He let Strange inside his head, a second level sorcerer had mind control over a god of mischief. 

He has not only failed himself that day but also a lot of people that died that day. He has sought out all the families that lost someone that day in the time he spent on earth. Not all people were ever friendly, not that he expected that much, but most times he had the chance to excuse himself and that brought some peace inside his mind. 

‘Get out of my head’, Loki snarled at the sorcerer and the inventor. But once those words were out a sharp pain went inside his head. He looked with blurry eyes at Strange who was smirking at him. 

‘You are in no position to make any request to us’, Stark snarled at Loki now. Anger was bubbling just beneath the surface but Loki tried to control it. How dare he to say such things, it was still his own head they all were inside. And at a state of unconsciousness at that. 

‘You are still inside my head Stark so I have that position to say so’, he said instead while again a sharp pain made a way into his mind. Loki has no idea what they wanted to achieve with it, but suddenly he made the connection. They were searching for information about his whereabouts. 

‘Get the hell out of my head’, he now said furiously when he tried to push the sorcerer out of his head with all the power he could muster. Both men were amazed with how much power the god still had and in a moment of inattentiveness they both were catapulted out of Loki’s head. Who woke up drenched in sweat. 

The ringtone of his phone sent him back to the present and a laughing Peter Parker splayed across his screen. Weird the kid should have been at school now at this exact moment. His magic and unconscious warned him for something immediately, something was going very wrong at that exact moment. 

The panicked breath at the other side of the line confirmed his fears. 

‘Loki, I need help at school right now. The Avengers are causing havoc and I can’t do this all on my own, certainly now they know Spiderman is part of this school. I need some distraction’, Peter said between breaths. Next to him he heard another scream probably from someone who got hurt on the battle ground. 

‘Give me five minutes, I’ll be there’, Loki said shortly before he disconnected the phone call. Peter didn’t know which effects the screaming still had on him, but every time he hears a scream, that isn't his own, his panic comes back tenfold. Because they still remind him of the battle and the losses of his own Jotun family. 

He took his battle wear out of the closet and made a way out of his apartment door no minute after that. Inside his mind was still screaming that something wasn’t right, that it was probably a trap. But he couldn’t let the kid handle all of that on his own, he needed indeed a distraction from himself. And who wouldn’t be a perfect distraction as Loki himself. 

He couldn’t disappoint the kid, and the world again. He had to do this, after all what he has fought for. He needed to let the world know that Loki would save them in times of need. And today was such a time of need. He wouldn’t be afraid anymore, he would show the Avengers that he wasn’t a weakling.

Not the god of mischief that they’ve known. He was a better man, he was better than all of them. 


	5. A new alliance (Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With powers comes great responsibility, and after everything Peter can’t do it on his own, so what if there is a new unlikely alliance comes into play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is still a pretty new story, not all details are scripted in my head that’s maybe why some chapters doesn’t make sense but still it’s something and I quite like this chapter if I’m honest. 
> 
> Mistakes as always are mine!

Being Spider-Man had taken a lot of new effort for young Peter Parker. Certainly when the news came that his beloved superheroes had turned dark. A little nagging in his brain already had warned him about the new turn of events somehow. It all began, a year prior, a few months after he was bitten. 

It was a sunny day in the spring, around May, when he and his friends were having a little picnic outside of the school compound. They were all laughing and having a good time when suddenly the hairs of his neck were standing up, and warning him about potentially danger. 

His friends totally sensed his sudden awareness and were worriedly looking around for any signs of danger in their environment. Nothing was out of the ordinary but one man that was sitting on a bench a few meters away from them. The man was in his late thirties and had a recognizable goatee just like his idol. 

‘Peter is everything alright’, Ned asked worriedly while clicking his fingers before Peter’s face. Peter shook himself out of his state and smiled at his friends while nodding even if his senses were still tingling inside his brain. 

A sense of not knowing if he could trust this new person made him anxious and he trembled a bit when a breeze washed over him. A part of him was certain this new person did it on purpose to make him feel this way. But the other part of him was shaking his head of how paranoid he became since the new powers he possessed.

‘Yeah yeah just a feeling’, Peter said maybe a bit too quickly because MJ’s eyebrow went up. Since they were on and off dating for a couple of years, they knew each other pretty well and of course she would be the first to detect the lie. 

‘Peter Parker what is it’, she asked him with her arms crossed. He looked back at the bench but the man who had claimed it already was gone again. He quickly searched the little park but nowhere was a single sign of that man. 

Was this slowly sinking into madness, did he just imagine this person or was he really here and disappeared in seconds? His brows furrowed while he scanned yet again the terrain, but still nothing out of the ordinary. Weird, just weird. Ned and MJ were looking at each other with the same worried expression. 

‘There was somebody here but they disappeared again’, Peter says still unknown of the silent conversation that MJ and Ned were having. 

They both thought Peter was different than a few months prior. Ever since that excursion to Oscorp, something had changed about their friend and boyfriend and they wanted to know exactly what changed. They both did have their guesses since they both knew about the spider that bit him but they hadn’t exactly proof. 

And since they hadn’t proof, they hadn’t gotten anywhere. Peter was smart, too smart for his own good as a fourteen years old, but still he couldn’t lie very well. His eyes and behavior exposed himself way too quickly even if he definitely improved in it, but they guessed a lot of new secrets that he must keep would help with that. 

All of the teenagers didn’t know about the man who was still watching them from a distance behind a tree. He had only eyes for one, the little brunette, who he knew from sources he had enhanced skills. He still didn’t know about his alter ego yet, but after the events of a particular day in the future he would exactly know how special this boy would become. 

But for now he only knew he was someone to keep an eye on. He smiled when again the teenager looked around to find his eyes inside of the crowd that now lingered in the park. With one last look he summoned a portal and walked inside the London Sanctum again. 

With his leave something in Peter could breathe again, the tingling sensation was finally calming down again. So there was definitely a person there, watching him but he couldn’t find them. A new sense of paranoia made a way into Peter’s mind, maybe this new power wasn’t exactly a trait more like a curse. 

‘Earth to Peter’, Ned said again and he startled wide eyes open. So lost in his thoughts again he didn’t see the look on MJ’s face. 

‘Sorry guys, could we pretend those last minutes didn’t happen’, Peter asked both of his most loyal friends and they nodded but Peter knew this subject wasn’t off the table. They would want answers and probably sooner than later. 

He knows he could trust them with his secret. But the thing was, he didn’t want to share the burden that was on his back with them. They didn’t deserve the possible dangers that came with his secret. They deserved everything and more Peter couldn’t bring that in danger. 

So he kept silent the whole time, even after the declaration of the now supervillains. He had his hands full that’s for sure. The little crimes increased a lot and he couldn’t do it anymore on his own. He was tired, because combining his school and daily patrols was getting too much. 

And trying to erase the leads that Spider-Man was little Peter Parker were even more exhausting than being on the battle ground. Because he needed to be the smarter one, out smart the Avengers, particularly Mister Stark. Sometimes it came close but up till this day they couldn’t trace Spider-Man to him.

And then came a light inside the darkness. A new alliance (an unlikely one but still…) came into his life in the form of the once god of mischief Loki. Of course he had some doubts about him, certainly after what he had done in 2012. But if his superheroes could turn into supervillain’s , why couldn’t a supervillain turn into one of the good ones? 

Their first conversation he could remember quite well, since it wasn’t exactly the great start of something that would be near to both men’s hearts. 

‘Spiderman’, he heard just behind him, a voice he would recognize almost everywhere, but that didn’t mean he was exactly pleased to hear that voice. Everyone knew Loki, and the things he had done to their world in 2012. 

‘Don’t come anywhere closer than where you are now standing Loki. I don’t want to have anything to do with you’, Peter snarled to the god. Of course the little shit didn't listen and tried to take one step closer to the little superhuman. 

Peter had quick reflexes so once he took one step, Peter already webbed him to the nearest wall. Loki gave a cry of surprise but didn’t do anything else, something that enervated Peter. He didn’t remember being the god that submissive in a way, he expected him to give more fight than this. 

‘Please I came in peace, I just wanted to talk with you’, Loki tried but Peter was tired and didn’t have the patient that he otherwise would have. He webbed the mouth of the god shut and a desperate whine left his mouth. 

‘I’m tired, and just wanted to go to bed so I don’t have the time to listen to your rambling’, he said before he jumped right off the roof and left Loki hanging there. He swinged a couple of streets away until a nagging voice inside his brain was begging to help the god. 

He groaned but still listened to the voice and returned to the roof where the god still was struggling in his binding. His eyes went hopeful once he saw Peter landing again on the roof and a sigh of relief escaped him. Somewhere behind them both they heard a sudden buzz. 

Peter made quick work of the bindings so he could look at what exactly was happening again inside the streets of New York. Loki had now the perfect moment to study the superhuman and was surprised to see how young this person really was. He guessed it was a younger person, but he never thought it would have been a teenager. 

The boy or girl, but he was pretty certain it was a boy, was small, he was even smaller than himself. From a distance he always looked bigger somehow but now in such a close proximity, he was small and with a runner's body. Something ignited in him, an instinct to protect this fragile human. So that’s what he would do even if it would cost him a lot of effort to win his trust. 

‘I can help you’, Loki said once the webbing was off his mouth. Peter stopped everything else and his shoulders sagged. He wasn’t sure if he meant the situation now of everything that went with the powers. Probably the last option Peter thought once he saw the face of the ex-villain. 

‘Okay, you can prove yourself to me, but one step wrong and I’ll kill you’, Peter snarled again and Loki nodded. 

‘Of course’, he said while he reached out his hand, Peter took it and so a bond was formed. 

So Peter gave Loki indeed a chance to prove himself. Only one though, if he took one step in the wrong direction Peter would end him, but until this day Loki hasn’t done anything wrong. On the contrary, he’s now one of the closest friends of Peter and Peter was the best friend of Loki. 

Of course they still had their bumps on their road to be the perfect duo that saved the little people inside the big city. But they came out stronger each time, not only in their superheroes life but also outside of the battleground. They could trust each other now with their biggest secrets. Even if both of them still kept some of them to their own. 

Even the Avenger now feared both of them and what they could achieve if they weren’t stopped. That’s now their priority and that’s what led to the point of the attack on Peter's school.


	6. A revelation (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit inside of the head of an Avenger. What is exactly going on inside the head of Steve, and what is Strange keeping as secrets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters a day, since I missed yesterday’s! Hope you like the new chapter since it’s inside of the head of a Dark!Avenger! Kudos and comments are still appreciated 
> 
> Mistakes are all mine!

You could call Steve Rogers a lot, but selfish wasn’t one of them till this point. Everything was always for the greater good. He fought alongside the Avengers for a long time before everything went southwards when magic came into play again. 

He fought a lot to see reason within the few people he trusted, because one thing he didn’t with Strange, was trust the guy. He knew that the sorcerer had other purposes with his visit and his reasoning with Tony and the others. He was the last to come around everything. 

Why, because of what he already went through in the past, he knew what great evil looked like. But Strange had a way with words and once Tony fell for the older sorcerer not long the rest followed. And Strange had offered him a choice; or he would fall into line or he would personally teach him the ways it should be. 

First he fought tooth and nail to be the superior but after losing battle after another with Strange and with the result losing also the trust of the other Avengers at the same time. Steve had no other choice to fall into line like Strange said he should do. Follow orders like the good soldier he always was meant to be. 

The change of the behaviors of his packmates changed quickly. Everyone was more harsher in everything they did. Instead of joking around by breakfast everyone was plotting and planning something that could improve their new dynamics. Strange had the lead of course and since he and Tony were dating so had Tony. 

Steve was a third in the hierarchy since he was their first leader and he still had all the respect from the team. That hadn’t changed at all, they still respected him and his ways of doing things but he didn’t matter anymore. He just had to sit there and sometimes had a say in things but the really power of leadership he had lost. 

So when they announced they wanted to bring Loki back inside their little team he had again no say in this even if he thought it wasn’t the greatest idea. Of course he knew how Loki had changed in the time he was on earth as a punishment, sometimes he was the better man, better than himself.

Because every little thing he did was for his own, not to please one greater master. So in a way Loki was the better man because he chose to be on the good side and make an alliance with the new vigilante who called himself Spiderman . He did the things they should be doing instead, but now they were on the other side of the spectrum. 

So no Steve Rogers never called himself selfish because he still wanted to be the good guy, the golden boy of America. But once he got a sight of the lovely brunette who was more busy with texting his friends than paying attention to him, he wanted him more than he wanted anything else. 

When he got out of that class and finally could breathe again, after hearing the little whimper of the cutie, he was losing his control. That hadn’t happened to him in a while, he was always the most stable one, but everything went out of the window when it came to the brunette it seems.

He didn’t even have his name but once he was on the compound ground again he would make a work out of it to get to know the human. He waited outside another classroom, which he knew Bucky was inside, for his best friend to accompany him outside again. 

‘Nobody knows anything about this little spider’, his best friend growled almost when he came outside again. Steve sighed a little because also he hadn’t made any successes around this Spiderman. 

Why suddenly the Avengers were interested in him was also a mystery to him even if he had to admit he was quite intrigued by him. The first time he heard about him was about five months ago, the first time he was on the news. He and Loki had blocked Tony in his mission to steal money from the bank. (Which he got eventually because of Strange) 

But since that moment every time he or Loki would be on the news or seen around the city. Stark and Strange were clustered around the television or the computer to know everything about their whereabouts. Sometimes he also searched with them, just because he was curious, nothing else but he had to admit the little creatures had piqued a lot inside of him. 

Now though, he had other matters on his head. That brunette inside his class par example, but suddenly something clicked what if. He shot a bewildered look to Bucky who was quietly watching his best friend with a passive face. He was brilliant, he knew the body of their Spiderman very well since he did his research throughout, and it perfectly matches with that kid. 

‘I think I have found him’, Steve said quietly with a smirk on his face and now Bucky shot him a hopeful and yet pleased smile. 

‘Really?’, he asked Steve and Steve nodded. 

Yes he was pretty sure he was right. The kid had everything they were looking for and he was pretty sure that if he got to see his phone he and his friends would be talking about the Avengers. He had to go back and grab the little creature but a sudden urge to do it with a bit more show had him come up with a greater plan. 

He and Bucky went outside to meet with the other Avengers who also haven’t gotten any more information about his newest obsession. When Bucky announced Steve had more information and an idea who this new vigilante really was, had anyone listening to their former leader. 

No not former, he still was their leader, fuck it what Strange says. He still is Captain America the most respectable member of the Avengers and he would prove himself again. He must guarantee that so he could keep the spider to himself, because no one else could have him. 

Maybe Bucky but that’s his best friend we’re talking about, Steve would share anything with him. Not because he still had a crush on him even after all those years, but because he would do the same. He also shares everything with Steve, and that also included his romances, so why wouldn’t Steve do the same. 

‘Who is it Steve, we don’t have all day to daydream’, Stark said and Clint couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Captain shot him a bad eye that held a lot of promises if Clint wouldn’t shut his trap within a few seconds, which he of course did. 

‘A young boy of the class I was in, I didn’t get his name but he’s a small brunette with a lithe body’, Steve said and a spark of recognition he could see in the eyes of Strange. What did Strange know what he didn’t about this beauty? 

‘Peter Parker of course why didn’t I think of this sooner’, Strange said with a sudden glee that had the hairs of Steve’s neck stood up. He at least had a name now to put on the pretty face but even then Steve wasn’t pleased he hadn’t the information before the sorcerer. 

‘You know the kid’, Tony asked him with a side eye, he also wasn’t pleased with the turn of events. If he didn’t share everything with them, how could they trust their new lid of their team. This was crucial information that he didn’t share before coming here. 

‘Last year I got information from a source of the Sanctum that there was a new kid with enhanced strength because of a bite. So of course I had to check on him, I already knew his name, age and place of living from the source so tracking Peter wasn’t difficult. It disappoints me that I didn’t connect the dots sooner but now it all makes sense.’ 

Steve could see red with the nonchalance Strange handled all of this. This boy could’ve been hurt already, he hadn’t Steve and the rest of them to protect him from all the dangers. Okay he had Loki but how long had he been on the streets before they made an alliance a few months prior? 

‘You knew about a new possible recruit or danger and you didn’t even tell us about it’, Steve almost shouted and Clint and Stark already did a few steps forward to grab Steve if necessary. 

‘He wasn’t a priority back then. But if you want to make him a priority, we could always make him one Captain, so what do you propose’, Strange said with an amused glint in his eyes. Like he could read Steve’s mind and behavior and found it amusing to hear him struggle inside. 

‘I want him safe within our compound within the next few minutes’, Steve made the command and Strange was pleased with how this turned out. He clapped in his hands and suddenly the chaos began. 

Magic was creating tornadoes and thunder and lightning was starting. Rain fell rapidly and this was the first time ever Steve found magic helpful. Even if a lot of people will get hurt inside this new battle he didn’t care anymore.

The only thing he cared for was the little spider now caged inside his room, so he could keep an eye on him and keep him safe. Just like before when he looked at Strange he had the feeling like he knew what he was thinking just right then and it made him again aware of how an open book he had become. 

‘Your wish is our command Captain Rogers, you will have your little spider and I have a feeling our search for Loki will be handled today as well everyone happy’, he said with a smirk just like this was how he all pictured it. 

And again he was amazed on how powerful Strange really was because now he saw the man in a different light and he saw why he should rule over the world. With him as a second close and Tony as a third because in no way Stark would beat him in a fight when times would come. 

He would be second and he was in the first time forever okay with that. Just he needed that one person. And that person was Peter Parker aka Spiderman


	7. A profound bond (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets with Tony and Stephen again during the battle. But when Peter is in danger a new bond is set into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 updates in a day, I’m on a roll.. it looks like I have my writing muse back and I do like this story a lot! Do you like a regular update schedule or more like now, when I have something I post something even if it depends on how much work I have to do on other days? Let me know in the comments. For the rest enjoy this chapter, kudos and other comments still are appreciated! 
> 
> Mistakes are all mine!

The whole way to the school was spent thinking for Loki. He still knew this was sort of a trap, but for who exactly he didn’t know. Was it for himself or Peter. Or maybe both, maybe they’ve decided they wanted them both. But no no one could have Peter Parker; he didn’t deserve that. 

Once arrived at school everything was already in havoc. Students were running for their lives, dead bodies were spread everywhere where he looked. It looked again like the battle ground in 2012. Blood and chaos everywhere, but now he could do something about it. He will. 

He quickly searched for Peter and his friends and found them all hiding away under some sort of fallen part of the building. Before any of the Avengers would spot him, he quickly went down to them. First he checked if all of them were fine physically, mentally was another question. 

But after he found nothing bad, other than some cuts and bruises he deemed them fine enough. He would have been happier if they weren’t harmed at all but you can’t ask for everything in this job unfortunately. 

‘What’s going on out here?’, Loki asked the teens and they shrugged.

‘We don’t know, first they wanted to know if Spiderman was one of the students and or lector’s but everything was fine and suddenly this happened’, MJ was the first to speak. He saw something in Peter’s eyes something, it looked like he knew more than he would share with them. 

‘Peter’, he said and once they held eye contact Loki was sure something wasn’t right. Peter held something back, and something really important. Peter closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. 

‘I may or may have not been seen by Steve Rogers, he almost broke my wrist if it wasn’t for my abilities. Maybe he figured something out along the way and now they want to make a point of some sort’, Peter said and warning bells were now ringing inside Loki’s brain. 

This wasn’t good at all, if he captured the attention of Rogers something must be at stake here. Why was this his life again, maybe Asgard would have been better after all. A new scream had caught the attention of everyone and we made a quick action plan. 

Like Peter said Loki would be the distraction so Peter could change into his suit without any problems and recognition by anyone. Then he would help Loki with the Avengers with hopefully a good end for all of them. But again something inside Loki said that wasn’t going to happen. 

But since he hadn’t any other better plan it should do, he could always improvise if things would go out of hand. He quickly took one look back at the trio that has covered the most of his heart and wished that everything would be alright. 

He walked inside the battlefield without any preparation. He only had his magic to defend himself hopefully after everything that would be enough. First he saw nothing, only groups of people who were running cross through each other. But then he saw or rather heard the mechanisms of Tony suit. 

‘I heard you’ve been looking for me Stark’, Loki screamed inside the deep fog that had gathered around them. Like they wanted to drive everyone together in a circle. He sniffed for some scents inside the fog that could cause troubles but it seemed like they wanted to play this fight fair. 

The screaming of the girl stopped, he prayed that the girl was safe and not dead but he knew better than that. Suddenly the iron suit was right for him and it looked pleased that Loki had decided to come out and play with them. 

‘Not only I have’, he said defensively but the smirk said otherwise when the faceshield opened. He still was as beautiful as Loki remembered, maybe he aged a bit but who didn’t. Okay except for him and Thor.

‘Let me guess Strange did too’, Loki mocked the engineer, who snarled a bit. Keep the focus on himself and not on Peter. That was the mission and he would complete it successfully. 

‘Oh of course I did little prince’, the warm voice of Strange said in his ear and Loki jumped a bit. Why didn’t he hear Strange coming, he should focus more on his surroundings. 

But when Loki turned Strange wasn’t behind him, he was again in his head. This time it wasn’t exactly the magic that did the trick though, it was the scream of his spider that did it. 

‘Peter’, he screamed back but only a laugh could be heard in his ears. He was messing with him yet again. Was it that easy to get inside his head and mess with it, he would have thought differently but here we are. 

‘Get out of my head Strange. You want to battle so you should do it fair’, Loki gritted his teeth. And now a hum could be heard in his ear, and a warm breath he felt on his neck, Loki shivered unintentionally but both men saw. 

He should keep his head in the game, this isn’t about him, this is about Peter. He will get his revenge eventually but today was not that day. So instead of fighting a one on one battle with the sorcerer he escaped into invisibility. Magic could be a lot of fun if the user used it correctly. And Loki had enough practice as a young child and teenager so he could master it perfectly. 

‘Play it fair huh, how is making yourself invisible playing fair little prince’, Strange huffed in disappointment and a part of Loki felt ashamed for disappointing him. Sometimes his Jotun side makes him crazy, we do not feel ashamed if someone we don’t like is disappointed in us. 

Loki quickly made a way outside the grip of those two and a relieved sigh escaped him. Bad decision because both men turned around and tried to grab him, still invisible Loki dodged both grabbing hands and made a run for his life. He had to find Peter in this mess. 

He spotted Romanov and Barton a bit further away looking around. We’re they also trying to find someone? Please don’t let that person be Peter, he begged the gods to have mercy this once. Loki kept on running in the chaos searching for his little spider. 

Suddenly everything went quiet, no more screams, no more whimpering or whispering, no running around anymore. Like time had stopped in that exact moment. Just like somebody had made time stop, the Eye of Agamotto, Strange. And again he played this game nasty. 

‘If you don’t play fair, we don’t either but like this we could go on for hours. Maybe like this, I’ll find that little spider you are trying to protect and I swear I’ll kill him before your eyes’, he said, his voice laced with anger. And a part of him knew he was provoking him but the other part knew this was a real possibility. 

He couldn’t let Peter die, if times would turn darker and both can’t see the light in that darkness anymore, maybe then. But for now he can’t let the youngling die under his watch. Loki let the invisibility go and stood there with a hanging head waiting for Strange to do something. 

He felt Strange before noticing him, he felt his fingers caressing through his hair, a movement that made him shiver again. He always liked people playing with his hair, it’s something that reminds him of the good old days, where his mother would wash his hair. A little sigh escaped his mouth unintentionally and Strange was quite pleased how this turned out to be. 

Now that Loki was within reach he couldn’t let the opportunity pass to really study the god. He always found him attractive but now he’s more than just entranced with him. His black locks golfed against his back, his cheekbones were defined and pretty and even if he couldn’t see his pretty blues since they were closed, he knew he would fall in love with those too. 

‘You are beautiful do you know that’, Strange said in awe, and a blush spread across Loki cheeks. This was something Strange could get used to, not only the blushing but the giving in into the submission Loki clearly had in him. Now it was forced with the threat of hurting Peter, but when he would give in completely on his own terms that would be the moment Strange will aim for. 

Loki knew which effect he could have on people, he was called beautiful a lot of times, but hearing it from an evil man was something different. Maybe if times were different and he would still be an evil person, he would thrive on it but now he only felt dirty to be called that. He didn’t want to be called beautiful by such a man like Strange. 

He felt the earth moving again before he heard the commotion all around him again. Strange had stopped the time magic and everything went just the way it should have been. Loki should try to find Peter now but the sorcerer didn’t let go of his arm. He tried to struggle really, but he felt even more tired than a few minutes before. 

Stark also appeared again next to them and Loki felt trapped between the two bodies of the humans. Also secure somehow but mostly trapped, like a little bird inside a cage. He knew magic was again a part of his tiredness because he felt the side effects of it inside his head. 

But a sudden scream had his senses on alert again. He would recognize that scream everywhere. His little spider was in danger, and that sparked something inside him to keep on fighting. He couldn’t give in or up now, what was he thinking. He let voluntary Strange inside his head and let him work his magic inside of him. 

‘I thought you had everything under control’, Stark said breathlessly while they tried to reign Loki in again. He was struggling and they couldn’t hold him and in a moment of freedom Loki ran again, tiredness long forgotten inside his brain. His child was in danger and he had to help him. 

He saw the red and blue suit falling from the sky and in a flash of a moment Loki grabbed him before Steve could and ran with him. Pretty brown eyes with tears in them were looking up at Loki and his heart broke with it. They hurt his baby and he wasn’t there to protect him. 

‘Oh god I’m so glad you are safe’, Peter sobbed in his robes and Loki was confused for a moment. He thought he was the one who had gotten hurt and not the other way around. He was the one falling from the sky though, so how was he more concerned about Loki than himself? 

‘I saw you and Strange, it looked like you were giving in. I thought I lost you there for a moment Loki’, he sobbed harder and Loki’s heart broke again a little more. The kid really cared for him, more than he ever could have imagined and that warmed his heart. 

‘It was his magic, I would never Pete, you know that’, Loki tried to shush him and in that moment he really felt the bond falling into place. Like they were now bonded in ways he never thought possible. He only heard stories about it but some stories had truths in them it seemed. 

In that moment he was bonded with Peter Parker as his Jotun marked him as his own child. That was something he didn’t expect but was glad all the same, because he never cared for anyone more than for this little human inside his arms


	8. The end before the beginning (Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Peter up to when Loki distracted Stephen and Tony? And the end before the new reality is now here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last chapter before the ‘dark’ elements will come into play. Since I want to have some plot instead of all smut I wanted to play with some things! 
> 
> So yes after this smut will come... 
> 
> Mistakes as always are mine!

Once Loki was out of sight Peter looked at his friends, who were both trembling. They both were scared out of their minds but they tried to be brave for him. MJ looked like she was moments before she would be running for the hill but the stubbornness to make sure Peter stayed safe had her rooted to the ground. 

‘Try to stay safe please Peter, I can’t imagine to live a life without you by my side’, She almost sobbed and Ned wasn’t far away either as he looked inside his dark brown. 

Peter was lucky to have such friends as Ned, MJ and Loki, because without them he wouldn’t have survived this long. He never spoke about it when they were together but not only did Loki sometimes have nightmares, he did as well. And mostly they were about his friends dying because he wasn’t there on time to save them. 

But sometimes his nightmares were about a blue suit with a star in the middle of them. Of course he would recognize this suit immediately since that same suit was also fighting inside this battle. Captain America, he didn’t know why exactly he was dreaming about the supersoldier but every time he did, he woke up screaming. Afraid and sweating, because his senses were already warning him about Steve. 

‘You too, try to bring everyone in safety while I and Loki deal with the Avengers in the meantime’, he said to both his friends. He knew the dangers of this but both of them were ready to be on battle ground. 

They have proven themselves enough to be trusted with such a task as saving people. Both of them were now proud, he saw the looks in their eyes, and Peter was glad that he had given this task to them. Even if they were only human and could be seriously hurt inside the battle, he knew they were both ready. 

‘You got it spiderboy’, MJ grinned, ‘but seriously stay safe, we don’t know what the Avengers want. It could be a trap but not only for Loki.’ 

He nodded before hugging them both and wishing them the best of luck. He then ran to another fallen brick to change inside his suit. When the familiar feeling of his suit was in place, it looked like he could finally breathe again. Sometimes he felt stronger inside the alter ego Spiderman than he felt as Peter Parker. 

Once he took another deep breath, he swinged out of his hiding place. To not place much attention to Loki, even if he saw he already had the attention of Iron man, he swinged the other way. On his way he tried also to bring as many people into safety as he could. 

He could feel the eyes of someone though, the creeping tingling of his senses were already high on alert. He searched the compound for the eyes that were watching him, but he only saw Strange and Barnes a few meters away from him discussing something. 

‘Finally we meet each other in person, youngling’, a deep voice startled him and he just could web himself away before he would tumble inside of the Captain's waiting arms.

Shit, was the first thought inside of Peter’s mind. The silver star that haunted his dreams was now a few meters before him and he couldn’t help but shiver in fear. This was not happening right now, he should be strong for everyone that was counting on him. Later that night he could be afraid again, but now too many lives were at cost here. 

He jumped on a piece of a fallen tree and looked the Captain in the eyes. He always had admiration for the Captain but now when they were both on the other side he was afraid. The dark eyes were unsettling as was the blood that was dripping from his face and suit. 

He was certain he had killed already and Peter was disgusted to say the least. But he had to stray away the attention from his friends, so he had to keep the attention of the Captain on him. He looked for Loki in the meantime but when he saw the defeated expression on him, he knew he also was in a bad position. 

He felt the magic before he could do anything about it. And suddenly the time stopped, everything was frozen into place. He could do nothing but standing frozen while the eyes of the Captain were studying him from afar. As soon as it started it was over again, and he could move again. 

He looked at Loki again and saw his now clearly defeated stance, he wanted to go to him. But the moment he shot a web towards them and started to swing. The shield cut his webbing in two and Peter couldn’t do anything but falling from the sky. He screamed but suddenly everything went in a rush and he was now in the arms of his friend. 

They were running from the school, just as the rest of the school. And leaving the Avengers standing there with amazed faces. He took off his mask and looked at Loki with tears in his eyes. Something in the eyes of the former god changed seeing him broken like that. 

‘Oh god I’m so glad you are safe’, he said with a relieving breath. The eyes of Loki found him again and he saw the confusion in the beautiful blue-green orbs of him. 

If you would ask Peter a few years back what he thought of the god. He would be disgusted as only his name would roll off someone's mouth but now he would say he was the most honest person he had ever met. One of his best friends, a fatherly or motherly figure in his life. 

He loved his aunt but he never had really seen her as his mother. Peter had lost both of his parents quite early in life, and he was glad his aunt and uncle took him in, but he never saw them as more than that. Maybe it was a bit cruel to say but that was the truth, even if he’s very grateful for everything they did for him. 

‘I saw you and Strange, it looked like you were giving in. I thought I lost you there for a moment Loki’, Peter felt the tears streaming down his face, while he thought again of the defeated expression on Loki’s face. 

Loki looked at him, like he was the world for him. But he was sure the same expression could be seen on his face. Because he had to admit the god was a great part of his life right now, and he had even a bigger piece inside his heart. He loved his friends all equally but still Loki had a big piece. 

He felt something in their dynamic changing with those few words spoken to the god. He felt safer in a way he never felt before, he felt like he would have Loki no matter what. Like he was the figure he always dreamt to have but never had, the parental figure that he was missing for the most part of his life. 

‘It was his magic, I would never Pete, you know that’, Loki said now also with tears in his eyes. And Peter did believe him, he knew Loki wouldn’t give in unless it has something to do with him or magic. 

That moment he really felt the bond falling into place and it looked like the world stopped again for a few seconds. He looked again at Loki and he had the same awestruck expression on his face. So they could feel it both, that had to mean something. He had to research once home. 

‘Can I stay with you for tonight’, Peter asked Loki, amazed he had spoken that thought out loud. A blush crept onto his face and Loki smiled at him. 

‘Of course Spiderling’, Loki said with a smile but before both could do anything a blue light had them both thumbing to the ground. 

They were so on their own cloud they didn’t hear the iron suit creeping up on them. Tony looked towards the two people who had captured the hearts of a lot of the Avengers already. He had to admit that the kid was cute and that Rogers had a fine taste when it came to it. 

But he had only eyes for one creature though, the god who was trying to stand up and to protect the Spiderling for unwilling eyes. He looked up to the sky and when he held the eyes of the suit, had Tony smirking. He finally had the god the way he always wanted him. On his knees before him. 

Loki scrambled up and held a fighting stance, still protecting the little human behind him. Cute Tony thought again, he would do anything to protect the youngling. A pity though he didn’t have to do that for long anymore, once Captain will have a hold on the Spider he would protect him just fine. Still it did something to his heart when he looked at them both. 

Tony landed on the ground, a few meters before the God and the Spiderling. He deactivated his suit and now only a businessman stood standing on the pavement. Loki knew better though than underestimate the man, and still held his ground. He looked after him and Peter was also standing again, a bruise forming on his right cheek because of the fall. 

‘We should talk’, Tony said to Loki but also took a look at Peter who still was standing behind him. Loki gritted his teeth, the only thing he didn’t want to do right now, was talking to this man. 

‘What about you just leaves us the hell alone’, Peter tried to be brave, but his bravery was only responded with a laugh. A wholeheartedly belly laugh and the astonishment was written on the Spider’s face. 

Tony took a good look now at the younger’s face and he was even more pretty up close, still he had only eyes for the dark haired beauty before him. He wiped the tears from his eyes while Loki was raging now with anger directed to him. He smiled kindly to the youngling before directing his gaze to Loki yet again. 

‘Yeah that’s not gonna happen, you both have stolen something from a few Avengers’, Tony said cryptically and Loki shared a scared look with Peter. Who was now almost trembling.

‘And now the time has come to collect that back’, he said before the same golden and red suit was back on him. He flew back to the sky and directed his gloved hand back on Loki and Peter. 

‘‘Peter run’’, Peter hears Loki scream behind him, but before Peter’s feet connect with his brain, he can’t help to look at what's behind them. First he only sees red and gold, but as fast he also sees a blue light coming right at them. 

And that’s the first sign everything that was before could never go to the way it was. The last thing Peter hears before he finally starts running is the piercing scream of the only friend and alliance he got as Spider-Man Loki. 

The streets are blurry because of his tears that are running over his cheeks. Peter can’t leave him there, he had to go back to help him. But just before he wants to turn around again a needle is stuck into his neck. And the last thing Peter hears is the same scream now calling out his name. Peter. 


	9. A failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Peter is in the hands of the Avengers, can his friends do something for him and Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter, filler chapter. But I promise the more juicy chapters are after this one! So get ready for them! 
> 
> Mistakes are all mine!

The first thing Tony did when he finally got his hands on the God again was making sure he had the upperhand in this fight. But he knew once the little spider was captured everything would go smoother for them. So when Natasha came out of her shadows and plunged a needle with sleeping drugs into his system he fell as a doll in her arms. 

The piercing scream of Loki shouting after his Spiderling was heartbreaking and for a moment Tony thought of letting both men go. A greater part of his head knew how fucked up this all was, and both deserved everything. Maybe even the world, and what people dared to believe, he still had a heart. 

Steve clapped him on the back while almost jogging towards Nat and Spiderman, the woman almost instantly gave the younger one to her former Captain but still the God wouldn’t stop struggling. Like he still wanted to protect the little one even if Steve was capable of doing this himself now. 

‘Could you please stop’, Tony almost barked to Loki, and he gave Stark a hateful look. But the hurt and the sadness were more prominent in those deepless blues, and again Tony doubted the ways they handled everything for a moment.

But once Stephen was by his side every little doubt faded away just as quickly it came, when he was smiling at him. Still something stayed deep inside his heart, something that he already had forgotten that existed. Deep fear and shame were almost choking him again. 

‘Let’s go home love’, Stephen kissed his temple but before he could summon a portal a few commoners were causing a protest. 

They were throwing little rock’s towards them, and were yelling at them to let Loki and Peter go. He recognized most of them as students of the school they just destroyed, and even if the fear was radiating from each one of them, they still held their ground. The leader of their little group was a girl, probably a classmate or close friend of Peter’s. 

The girl came forward and so did Steve. The girl was glaring at him but it did nothing to hide the fear inside her eyes. But once she saw her boyfriend laying lifeless in his arms, a thrill of adrenaline gave her the courage to fight a little more. Peter nor Loki did deserve this, and she would fight for their freedom. 

‘What do you think you are doing Captain. Spiderman did nothing to deserve this kind of treatment nor did Loki. Don’t you have any humanity left to see that this is kidnapping, and that makes you not better than everyone who’s in prison. I thought you would be the one who would understand this better than anyone’, MJ tried to reason with Steve. But the huff she got as response, she knew she couldn’t do anything to persuade him. 

‘Me, and my friends are collecting a debt, your friend and Loki, made’, Steve said as it was the most logical thing. MJ was now more confused than ever because she didn’t know anything about a debt against the Avengers. As far as she knew Peter hadn’t any relation with them until this day. 

‘Bullshit Captain, Spiderman had nothing to do with your little group until you were asking around for him’, MJ was getting angrier with them within the minute and if it wasn’t for Ned she would be rolling around with him right this second. 

Peter moaned when he tried to open his eyes again. Captain eyes widened this drugs should have put him asleep for more than a few hours, no way he could be awake already. MJ’s face lighted up and Steve’s eyes were glaring daggers towards her, nobody looked like that at his spider except for him. 

Peter’s eyes fluttered open and two baby blues were looking right at him. The first reaction was to shy away from him but since Steve was stronger than him and couldn’t do much with those gigantic arms holding him. The second reaction was to hide his face from the supersoldier, which was way too cute even MJ had to admit it. Steve cooed at him, and suddenly a lot became clearer for MJ. 

The debt was the stolen hearts of the Avengers, they wanted to collect both of them to fulfill their pleasures. She couldn’t let that happen, she cared too much for both of them. One of them was her boyfriend for fuck sake, even if they both are questioning their true feelings about each other, she just couldn’t do that to him. 

‘Let them go, you can’t just kidnap them you bastards’, she hisses at now not only at Steve but at all the Avengers that were present. She knew her chances were small to really cause harm since a lot of them had something more than only a backpack to defend themselves. 

A lot of shouts were followed by that statement now not only from students of the high school, but also from passengers and shop owners. The Avengers were again shaken by such a commotion just for two vigilantes, but Stephen Strange wouldn’t let their group be intimidated by them. 

He again summoned his magic and already a few took steps back, but not the little girl though. She held her ground and even stubbornly raised her chin even higher and mocked him to do something to her. He would gladly do something but he knew the importance of her to the boy, and he needed some leverage to keep the boy in line. 

In the moment she expected something to happen, he only winked at her before a smoke rose. Strange had the surprise effect he wanted, and while everyone was screaming and searching each other. He summoned a portal into the tower and took every Avenger with the two captives with them. 

When the smoke was gone and the Avengers were gone with Loki and Peter, MJ fell to the ground crying. She had failed her best friends, she couldn’t save them, she felt like a failure. But that didn’t mean she would stop searching for them, she knew the tower and she knew that they probably had taken both there. 

Ned and Flash helped get her back on her feet, and both of them had the same expression on their face. They would get their friends back, even if it would be the last thing they would do! 


	10. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up in a strange bed and does something that’s a bit tricky. Once they find out, well they aren’t happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no smut, I’m sorry, I was planning on it but then this happens. I promise in the next there will be a sexual intercourse between two men (nobody said something about penetration though). This is the longest chapter for now so it’s still something that I achieved today 😂
> 
> For now enjoy, kudos and comments are still appreciated. 
> 
> Mistakes are all mine

The first thing Loki experienced while waking up was the soft bed he laid on, the bed in his apartment wasn’t that good so he probably spent his night somewhere else. The next thing he noticed was that he was laying on his side and that there was someone next to him. 

Weird he didn’t remember going home with someone yesterday, he didn’t even go out except for helping Peter. And when the soft being turned around, Peter’s face met him. And suddenly everything rushed back, from the fight, the ruckus with the friends and the ultimate kidnapping.

Kidnapping?! He tried to sit up but he was janked back with a sudden force, a chain was holding him down. The same chain that was also on Peter’s wrist. They really had done it, the Avengers had both of them now. He was scared for his little spider, even more so than for himself. 

He didn’t care about what would happen to him, he would endure anything to keep his spider safe. But he saw the manner in which way Cap handled Peter like a porcelain doll and the most precious being on earth, so he knew Peter wouldn’t be spared. If he could reverse time, he would do it instantly without a doubt, but unfortunately the only stone that could do that was already in hands of Stephen Strange. 

‘Fuck’, Loki breathed out, this wasn’t how he imagined this day to go. 

Peter slowly woke up too, if his little moans were any indication, so Loki did the only thing he could do: he put a sleeping spell on the kid. As long as he wasn’t awake, they couldn’t do anything with him, and he wouldn’t see how they would manhandle him in the meantime. So it clearly was a win in Loki’s eyes. 

Just in time it would seem as not a minute after a creaking sound of the door being opened could be heard in the quiet room. It was a mop of red hair that greeted him, and she was surprised he was already awake if her expression was anything to go by. They were quietly observing each other, and a little smile came on the spy’s face. 

‘Glad to see you alive’, she said and Loki pursed his lips. 

‘Can’t say the same to you. Because everything would have been a lot easier if you all just had died in the meantime, Loki snarled at the redhead, but she was unaffected by it. Like she had predicted this reaction from him, which was a good guess.

Natasha sighed and she looked at the god again, but really he did look good, his face and curves were a bit fuller, and his long black hair shined. When she looked to his compagnon her fake smile brightened into a real one. Because that kid had already stolen her heart too. 

She never admitted it but she had a soft spot for the younger ones, if she had a say in it the girl who defended this boy would have been hers. But since no one ever asks her opinions or wishes she just never shares it with the rest of the team. But that girl certainly had something that could please Natasha once a bit tamed of course. 

But one look at the boy and she knew why Steve did it, why he must have him. His features looked pretty, and his curly mop of brown hair did look soft and nice to go through. She couldn’t really get a look at his body since he was still lying under the covers but she already had guesses it was fairly lithe and small. Just the way her friend liked it, she knew he had also a soft spot for younger twinks, which described Peter perfectly. 

‘Dinner will be served within the next thirty minutes, wake up the kid otherwise the others will do it’, she says before she closes the door again. 

Yeah right, like they could undo a sleeping spell, they could try but they will not achieve it. Loki sighed and outlined Peter’s face with his fingers, he looked so peaceful sleeping like that. He shouldn’t have approached him all those months ago but he was getting lonely and tired running away from the Avengers. 

He never thought or never dreamed even to get so close to this beautiful boy, but here they were. Chained in a room full of insane people that want to have their ways with them. Peter leaned into his touch and a small smile made a way onto his face, like he knew it was Loki that was caressing him. 

Even if he hadn’t a clock on this nightstand he knew there couldn’t have passed half an hour already when the door opened again. Bucky walked inside the room and looked at the two hostages on the bed. He wasn’t there when they had fought the God so he didn’t know him personally but he couldn’t sense any flicker of bad inside him. 

The person next to him, sleeping peacefully, was even more innocent. He looked like an angel and he was sure he could be an angel too if he settled down here in time. He was pretty disappointed the younger face wasn’t visible even though he already had a look once they laid him onto the bed a few hours earlier. 

He remembered the pretty face well enough, it was that bad he had to take another look. But since the mother hen was awake he stayed back by the door, to avoid troubles. Because he knew once the Winter Soldier was online he could do a lot of damage and then Strange would have his head on a silver plate. 

‘Thought it would be thirty minutes that the food would be delivered?’, Loki asked, annoyed at the big man. He knew the rumors about Steve’s best friend and former Hydra Soldier James Buchanan Barnes, but he never got the news he was now an Avenger too. Until he saw him on the battle ground earlier that day. 

‘Now twenty’, the gruff guy only huffed before he went silent again. Only his piercing blue-grey eyes stayed focused on Peter and Loki didn’t like it one bit. It was already enough trouble that one supersoldier was interested in him (that he could handle too), but two was even for him a bit much. 

Loki tried to shield Peter’s body with his own, or as much the chain would give in to do so. Bucky almost growled when the pretty body was out of his eyesight but he only turned away and left the room. Of course Steve had to stand outside of the door. They had a lot to discuss. 

Loki took a breath once the supersoldier had closed the door. He had to keep his anger at bay, the spider was his and he didn’t share. His Jotun was silently agreeing with him, his mother instincts now on full alert. Nobody will take his baby away from him. He had to keep his baby safe and protected. 

The loud rumble of his stomach was even louder inside this room, he could eat now yes. It has been hours since he last had a good meal, or a meal. It was years ago that he really had a good meal, the human world wasn’t cheap and he couldn’t really afford much with his salary as a waiter. 

So when the door opened yet again, now Stark with two plates full of food his stomach again growled for the whole room. Stark smiled at him before frowning at the kid, he had ordered Natasha to wake him up, why was he still sleeping? He placed the plates on the nightstand before shaking the kid’s shoulder. 

‘Wake up kid, it’s time for food’, he said but the kid didn’t give any signals to wake up. Tony frowned, he looked at Loki who had a smile on his face and could already count one and one together. He had done something with the kid so he would not be awoken. Good if they wanted to play hard to get, they could get it that way too. 

‘You have one minute to undo what you’ve done or you can starve for today. Your choice, so choose wisely’, Stark said with crossed arms. His stomach was protesting loudly by hearing to have their food denied, but he could starve it that meant Peter would stay unharmed. 

He also crossed his arms, still that wasn’t easy with his one hand linked to the headboard, and glared at Stark. After a minute Tony sighed and took the plates again, and walked out of the door. Just before the door closed, he turned around again. 

‘Steve will be here shortly to take the kid with him so Strange could have a look at him. You will be punished for denying a direct order Loki’, he said before the door really closed. 

But the promise of a punishment was nothing against the threat of taking Peter away. He almost screamed for Tony to come back that he would do it, but he held his tongue. He was certain Strange couldn’t undo his magic, because Loki’s form was a pure one. His form was only a second level magic that was taught to humans if they had an ability for it. 

Stark held his promise because no few moments later a smirking Steve stood at the doorway, but once his eyes went over the sleeping form of his youngling something changed in the smile. It became more real, like he really felt something for the little Spider. But Loki knew better, those dark eyes held a lot of promises that Peter couldn’t handle. 

So when he took a step in the direction of the bed, Loki bared his teeth and shielded Peter even more. The chain was hurting his wrist but that was nothing he couldn’t handle, his spider was his first priority now. Maybe he looked like an animal right now but this was his cub and nobody can touch it. 

‘Don’t make it even more difficult for you Loki. Give the little spider to me, I’ll take good care of him I promise’, Steve tried to take another step but Loki snarled harder at him. He had a feral look in his eyes that held the promise to murder him in his sleep as he even dare to take his cub away from him.

Tony was right to assume magic had something to do with it, because otherwise the youngling would have awoken already from all the havoc around him. Steve looked at both of them and he had to admit the care that Loki had for Peter touched him. So he sighed but he made a compromise. 

‘If you let him go now, I’m just gonna head over to Strange and try and undo the spell and bring him back to you afterwards’, Steve said and Loki settled a bit down, he tilted his head to the side and was considering it, but before he could open his mouth to answer, Steve beat him to it. 

‘But there is one condition and that is once the spell is broken. It stays that way, no more other tricks’, he said and Loki’s mouth snapped shut again. Steve saw the turmoil inside his head, he saw it projected inside his eyes. But suddenly a slightly defeated expression came over Loki’s face and he nodded. 

So even if it hurted him more than you could imagine he gave the spider to the soldier. Steve unlocked the chain from his wrist and took him carefully in his arms, the same smile came onto his face while looking at him. And Loki shuddered, he was scared for him, because Steve wasn’t one hair better than the others. 

‘If you aren’t back here within the hour I’m gonna kill you when the right moment is there. Do you hear me Rogers’, Loki said with a hoarse voice, tired and feeling defeated already. Steve nodded and took his spider out of his nest and into the long hallways. 

Bucky was waiting for him and they went in silence to the elevator a bit further away. Bucky could finally take a look at the young man's face and in the bright light was he even prettier than in the dark room from earlier. He caressed Peter’s face with his normal hand and the youngling leaned into him a bit and he fell more for the creature than he had ever before. 


	11. New sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Peter wakes up after Strange reversed the spell.. well a lot of new rules and sensations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here comes the first smut of the story. Hope you all enjoy it since I know this is what you’ve all came for when reading about dark avengers 😂
> 
> Mistakes are all mine!

Steve held the younger man close by him, if people would pass they had to look twice to see the younger man inside his embrace. Once inside the lab where Stephen stood waiting he had difficulties to let the spider go. Stephen stood there with a kind smile but something in his eyes was disturbing even if the others didn’t notice it. 

‘Let’s have a look at sleeping beauty here’, he clapped in his hands and suddenly the room was colored with a lot of lights. Steve was awed with the spectacle and looked around with wide eyes, while Bucky huffed. 

Around Peter there was a golden glue that noted that there was magic involved, which was no surprise for anyone. Strange was proud to see how powerful the Jotun in his room really was. This was magic in his purest form but Strange wasn’t intimidated by it, no he was curious to study this magic first to improve his own. 

Strange took a few steps closer to the young man, not to touch him, but to study the magic. His fingers circled around it, and once he touched it, it burned his fingers a bit, the magic didn’t like to be played with. Strange shook his head, just like the owner of the magic, he thought bitterly. 

‘Can you reverse the spell or not’, Steve asked as already a few minutes had passed and Stephen hadn’t done a thing apart from looking at it. He was impatient to have those brown eyes opened again. 

Stephen looked angry at the soldier who disturbed him while studying the magic that was before him. But of course they only knew about his plan to wake up the newest member of their little team of misfits, not to study the magic that was linked to him. To study not only the magic but also his user and how he was linked to it. 

‘Give me a few minutes Steve, this is more complicated than I first had thought’, Strange said to win some more time to study it. Even if he could reverse it within a few seconds, he didn’t want to, because it was a beautiful spell he had to admit it. 

The different shades of gold inside this spell was beautiful to watch really, how the energy of Peter was linked to the power of Loki. But after a while he was getting bored with it, because he knew that Loki could do more than this, and he was looking forward to seeing more from him. 

With a snap of his fingers, with help from the Eye of Agamotto, he reversed the spell almost immediately. The room full of color went back to the boring looking room, with gray walls and equipment. Peter woke up not even a few seconds after that rubbing at his eyes because of the blinding light. 

‘Well my work is done here, have fun, I need to punish a God’, Stephen said with a smile while he strode out of the room leaving Peter with the two supersoldiers. 

Peter looked around taking in his new surroundings, Loki was also somewhere here if he believed Strange. So they lost against the Avengers and now they were prisoners, great. Once again looking inside his ‘cage’, the room was spacious and the technology spread around the room had his immediate attention, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on it. 

A chuckle on his right had him looking straight to Steve and Bucky, both soldiers were looking intensely at him, and Peter had a hard time not to look away from the prying eyes. But he had told himself not to be afraid anymore and try to be strong for all of them, so he couldn’t show his fears to them. 

‘Welcome home little one’, Steve said with kind eyes, but still those eyes held a lot of dark promises. Peter swallowed a lump in his throat but looked stubbornly in the eyes of him, but pressed his lips stiff on each other. 

Bucky huffed on Steve’s right side and Peter’s eyes went immediately to him. The other soldier wasn’t that happy with his behavior, his stormy eyes became darker and darker with the minute Peter stared at them. After a while Peter began trembling from fear as the eyes became as dark as the night and looked finally away when the intensity became too much. 

Steve touched his shoulder and he shied away from it, he looked with fear at the other soldier but saw nothing other than kindness in them. He held his hands up, meaning that he didn’t mean any harm and took a few steps back. Peter could finally breathe again when both soldiers took some distance from him. 

‘A few rules first’, Steve said to break the silence, and Peter tilted his head, and it reminded Bucky of a little kitten. Peter was confused, which rules could they be talking about, apart from don’t run away. Which he would try to achieve once he had the chance anyways. 

‘You saw that Bucky doesn’t respond well to disrespect, so rule one. Always be obedient and polite when we are in the room, and always avert your eyes and stay silent when you are not directly spoken to’, Steve said and Peter’s mouth fell open. 

They couldn’t be serious, could they. Of course he knew what they were asking from him, he did follow the newest movies and books. So he had heard about the 50 shades books and movies, and if he had it right they were expecting him to participate in the same activities as that. Are you kidding him right now? 

Before he could open his mouth to protest, Steve already had beaten him to it, which pleased him immensely. He knew the internal turmoil that was going inside the head of the kid, but he had no say in this. He was his now and he would follow the orders that he was given. 

‘Rule number two, when you are asked to do something, you will do so within the next few seconds. If you don’t follow the orders correctly or not at all consequences will follow. We will go slow but we aren’t the most patient men so don’t test us doll’, Steve’s eyes darkened with all the possibilities he could do with this perfect little twink. 

Bucky also watched Peter like a hawk and he saw the apprehension and nervousness inside the eyes of the little spider. He knew he would be perfect once he had a little more training but he saw the potential, and it gave him a new drive to keep on fighting with the darkness inside of him. 

Peter wanted to run, right there but before he could do anything the voice of the soldier rooted him again on the spot. 

‘Rule number three, you’ll be within the reach and call of us, and when you’re called you come immediately. I don’t care if you are at the other side of the compound when you are called. We expect you within the next minutes and we expect you naked kneeling on the floor in the middle of the room.’ 

Peter’s mouth went dry and he tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall down. They couldn’t be serious, they can't be right. Peter had zero experience, if you didn’t count the fooling around with MJ, he was a virgin for god sake. He couldn’t do it, not with those two. 

Bucky and Steve looked at each other, both eyes were darkening with lust. They had to have him right now, even if Loki expected him back within the next few minutes. He knew Strange was busy with him so he wouldn’t notice Peter was a bit later than promised. Both men nodded once, they couldn’t wait anymore, they had to have a taste. 

Peter looked at the door who was right behind Bucky. Maybe he could surprise them both if he was fast enough. Both men were inside their heads he saw, so if he went now maybe he made it. He nodded to himself and started running, straight for the door. 

Both soldiers were surprised when the spider made a run for the door. If it wasn’t for Bucky’s reflexes he would have escaped. Steve blew out the breath he was holding and looked pleased at Buck. The Spider was now struggling inside the grip of the Winter Soldier and tears were streaming now freely down his cheeks. 

‘Please you don’t have to do this’, Peter pleaded but he saw nothing but darkening lust inside both Soldiers. And he knew he had already lost the battle before he really had begun, he now was at mercy of both of them. He prayed to anyone to help him, and at the same time he excused himself to MJ that he wasn’t loyal to her. 

‘Strip doll’, Steve said huskily and Bucky let go of him and he stumbled a few steps back. His tears were still falling down and an embarrassing blush colored his cheeks. Both men were looking at him expectantly and he grabbed the hem of his hoodie but couldn’t do anything else than this.

‘Now doll, otherwise we will lend you a hand but you wouldn’t enjoy that’, Bucky threatened him, and it did the trick though. 

Peter swallowed a lump again but pulled his hoodie with one swift motion over his head. Next was his shirt under the hoodie and once that was off, his nipples hardened immediately because of the change of the temperature. Both soldiers were looking hungrily at the exposed skin and Steve made a motion with his hands that he had to hurry up. 

Next was his belt that followed his shirt and hoodie on the pile of clothes on the ground. He opened his button but further than this he couldn’t do it. He was scared but mostly he was ashamed, he didn’t like his body. That’s why he didn’t go further than sharing kisses with MJ, he found himself too lithe and too small, and this meant also down his belt. 

Better get this over with, he thought to himself when he pulled his pants down and stepped out of them. When he stood only with his boxers before the soldiers another blush crept onto his face, when he was the hungry looks directed to him. Both took a few steps towards him and stopped within reach. 

‘Fuck doll look at you’, Steve said when his fingers traced Peter’s nipple’s with his fingers. 

The spider was trembling and his knees were almost buckling under him, a strangled moan left his lips. The sound made both soldiers tighter in their pants, but Peter had no idea what the sound did to both of them, lost in his own little pleasure of the foreign touch. 

Peter licked his lips and both soldiers followed the move with their eyes, his eyes fluttered closed when the pressure on his nipple hardened. Steve took a step closer and cradled Peter’s cheek in his hand and kissed his lips almost softly. Peter’s eyes shot open but he didn’t do anything than just follow the movements and Steve moaned inside his mouth. 

Steve bit a bit on his lip and Peter opened his mouth, Steve didn’t hesitate a minute and plunged his tongue inside the warm cavern. Peter tried again to follow the moves of Steve since he hadn’t a clue what to do but he knew that Steve clearly was the dominant between them so he didn’t even try to compete with him. 

The other presence against his back stiffened him a bit but once he felt lips on his shoulders he melted again in the kiss. Both men were manhandling him but since he had disconnected his mind from his body he didn’t mind it for now, later he would scold himself for giving in but for now he could only enjoy the sensations. 

He felt himself picked up and he squealed a bit and he squeezed his legs against the broad body of Steve. He was laid down on a soft sofa and when he opened his eyes again he met the dark blues of Steve who was grinning down at him. His fingers traced again his body and Peter shuddered. 

‘You are so beautiful little one’, Steve whispered like it was a secret between them, one Bucky couldn’t know about and Peter giggled. A sound that melted Steve’s heart a little bit, he was perfect for them, and he was glad to finally have him in his arms. 

When fingers were gripping the waistband of his underwear Peter stiffened a bit again but with one swift motion those were gone too. And now he laid naked as the day was born on a sofa with two soldiers looking at him like he was their next dinner. And maybe there was a truth in that statement. 

Steve followed the same path he did with his fingers now with his tongue and mouth. He gave special attention to his nipples which were now a new soft spot for him since he was moaning both the Soldiers names when Steve took it in his mouth while he circled the other one with his fingers. 

Bucky on the other hand was now looking at almost a dripping little prick and he couldn’t help to lick a stripe from the tip to the base. Peter moaned even harder because of the new foreign sensation and he asked for more. And Bucky was more than eager to give it to his new doll. 

He took Peter’s cock with one motion to the hilt and Peter screamed out loud. It was too much but at the same time he wanted more, so he could only moan. Both Steve and Bucky enjoyed those sounds a lot and did everything in their power to hear those sounds over and over again. 

‘I need to’, Peter babbled when he felt the orgasm coming. Both soldiers were giving each other a nod.

‘Come for us little one’, Steve whispered into his ear and with a piercing scream Peter came inside Bucky’s mouth and fell into a blissful darkness right after that


	12. A punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets his promised punishment and a present, which is still a punishment for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here I am again. Why, I have a good explanation for that. Since I don’t have time the next two days I thought why not treat you all now on a second chapter. And another one with smut and a punishment. 
> 
> Still I know I have ended it on a cliffhanger, I know I could write more on it. But since it’s pretty late here and already has a nice length I left it there. More reactions and information will he shared in another update soon! But for now enjoy! 
> 
> Mistakes are all mine!

Even if it only was a few minutes, it felt like ages, since they took his spider from Loki. He was restless and the reminder of a so-called punishment didn’t exactly help with that. He tried to take a few calming breaths to soothe his raging heart but his panic took the forehand. 

What if Strange was strong enough to break the spell, what will happen to his little kid? Would the two soldiers take advantage of his goodness and taint it with their darkness? Of course they would, they would take the first chance to take Peter, so why did he even wish for it not to happen, if it was inevitable. 

He saw it happen, Peter on his back, first struggling against the soldiers, but when he knew he couldn’t do anything to stop them. He saw already his defeated face while both soldiers satisfied their needs. Peter screaming from pain first but then when the sensations came and his mind went out of the window, moans and screams from pleasure. And Loki didn't know which option would be better honestly. 

He was so inside his head he didn’t hear the door opening, and two pairs of footsteps coming inside. But when he felt a hand on his cheek he immediately shied away from Stark, who was touching him. He didn’t look pleased but did nothing than stand next to Stephen again.

Both men looked like him like he kicked a puppy or something. Angry but mostly disappointed, and an emotion of fear kicked in, because he knew what was coming next. He opened his mouth to say something but as nothing came out, he closed it again because he had nothing to say honestly. 

‘The youngling is awake no thanks to you though’, Strange started and Loki’s eyes widened, the sorcerer was more powerful than he had thought previously. 

That wasn’t exactly hopeful for in the future when Loki would be in a battle with the sorcerer when time was right. Maybe he would be ‘tamed’ as they would call it but still he would find a way out of there. He would make an escape with Peter on a moment they all least expected it. 

But there will be a fight that he was sure of, and now his chances of being more powerful than him went a little bit out of the window. He would have to be careful when making a plan with Peter. 

‘Since you were a bad boy, it makes sense to punish you for it. Don’t you think Tony’, he smirked at the inventor who was still standing quietly next to him. Loki made eye contact with Tony but something didn’t sit him exactly right when he saw the lifeless eyes. 

Something reminded him too much of the battle of 2012, but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint it since there was suddenly a new force prodding at his head. Not again Loki thought, he wouldn’t let the sorcerer in his head ever again. He stubbornly raised his head and sent the same force towards the sorcerer. 

A pained groan left the sorcerer's mouth and now it was Loki’s time to smirk, it wasn’t exactly a nice feeling to have someone prodding into your brain. But Strange took the fight for dominance with glee and sent another more powerful energy towards Loki’s head, and Loki’s head started spinning. 

He really had underestimated the sorcerer’s source of magic, it was more powerful and darker than he had imagined it to be. But Loki didn’t give in and wouldn’t submit to him, he would never stop fighting and submit to this man. 

Strange knew the God would be a good competitor and he absolutely didn’t disappoint him since he didn’t give in once. Even if Strange had clearly the upperhand, Loki still held his ground, too stubborn to admit defeat and let it all happen. It would happen anyway so Strange didn’t exactly see the reason to keep on fighting. 

Still when Stephen sent another wave of magic towards Loki, he felt the other fumbling to stay upright, one little step further and Loki was under his mind control yet again. So he took the last step and send another little wave of the same magic and the God did finally give in. 

Loki’s mind was still the most beautiful of them all, it had so much pain inside him. From all the betrayal he had endured in his short life as a God, first when he was taken from his home planet and never was told about it until the truth couldn’t be denied anymore. 

Always being the second one, always getting less attention than the wonder child that was Thor. His mother was protective of him but still couldn’t do anything to the abuse her husband did to the little Jotun. And last but not least the betrayal of the Avengers after the battle of 2012. 

After that he found his own little world of peace, and then he met the youngling. He had to admit the friendship both of them had was heartwarming. But that didn’t stop him to at least torture the God with this information, he had to have leverage to keep him in line. 

He wanted the God on his knees before him, recognizing him as his God. His superior, his master, and he would succeed in time. A lot of time, but he had enough time, if he wanted he had all the time of the universe at his hand. 

He looked around inside Loki’s head but there was still a huge force that tried to held him back, Loki still hadn’t given up it seemed. Stephen smirked the God was feisty; he gave him that, but that made it even more enjoyable for him. Because now he would have even more enjoyment in breaking him and shaping him back into the person he wanted him to be. 

He heard Loki screaming inside his head but he didn’t paid no attention to it. He continued to search for any information he thought was interesting, and a sudden locked door piqued his interest immediately. He took a few steps toward it but a sudden force had knocked him back and out of the head of Loki. 

Even in the real world he was thrown against a closet and a pained groan left his lips. Tony was with him in an instant, eyes worried and eyeing him up and down searching for injuries. He gave his lover a hopeful smile while he stood up again, well that was definitely something he should look into. 

‘For the last time, get out of my head’, Loki breathed deeply and sweat was rolling down his face. It looked like he ran a marathon and maybe it was a bit like that. 

Stephen was amused with Loki, he had found a perfect match for him and he was glad that he was finally his. The prove that point further to the god he couldn’t wait for the next part, the part where he would really show his dominance over him. Because Stephen had another secret that he gladly would show to the god. 

‘Tony darling, why don’t you take the little surprise we have for the god inside our bedroom while I handle his punishment?’, Stephen asked Tony sweetly and again something about the behavior between the two didn’t sit right with Loki. Something was going on here, and he had to know what. 

Tony nodded and took one longing glance towards the god on his bed, before he closed the door. Now that it was only him and Strange another flash of fear creeped inside his head. He had never been alone with him, and he was afraid of what he could do now. 

Stephen closed the distance between himself and Loki with two gracious steps. With one movement of his hand, Strange stood naked before him and Loki shied away from him. But since the headboard was already pierced in his back, he knew he couldn’t run anywhere. 

The blankets that protected him a bit from the intense stare of Stephen was yanked out of his grip and went flying somewhere in the room. His clothes were removed with another flash of magic and he tried to shield himself with his one hand. Stephen tsk’ed and with a flash of magic his other hand was now chained to the other side of the headboard. 

‘Finally at my mercy’, Stephen said while he roamed his eyes over the lithe and curvy body of Loki, he licked his lips while different fantasies were running through his head. 

He wanted so much, he had endless options to choose from, but still he could one pick one today. He would keep it simple but effective for today, the darker and intense things he could save for another time when Loki is ready. Loki was trembling under his stare, finally showing some fear that he knew was there. 

‘Please don’t’, Loki spoke with a small voice, lips trembling. He wanted to taste those lips for a long time, so why deny himself this any longer right. 

First it was just a peck on the lips, not more than a grace of lips, but then the hunger that was buried deep inside him came out. He kissed Loki passionately and with such a hunger that Loki couldn’t keep up, even if he didn’t even try to kiss back mind you. But still he felt the sensations and he couldn’t deny those felt pleasant, he kicked himself to even admit it. 

Once they both needed a breath he parted with him, the lips looked already red and swollen, a sight Stephen thrived to see. But he had to have more, he needed to have all of him. So he made his way down Loki’s body with his tongue and Loki would never admit it but he outright moaned at the feeling. Before he quickly reached his destination and he didn’t wait to take Loki’s dick inside his mouth. 

Loki cried out at the foreign feeling, and grabbed the bedsheets in a tight grip to keep him sane. He couldn’t give in, even if this felt like heaven, he couldn’t give in and he wouldn’t. He gritted his teeth to keep all the sounds in, that he knew would satisfy the sorcerer that was giving him the best head he ever received. 

Loki didn’t know what was happening, wasn’t this supposed to be a punishment instead of a reward. But it looked like Strange also came to his senses when he let go of his cock with a loud pop, just like it was the best popsicle he had ever tasted. Loki’s cheeks colored red from embarrassment. 

But the pleasure quickly changed into pain when Strange took his weeping cock into a bruising grip. Now Loki screamed out in pain and tears gathered in his eyes, but he wouldn’t give Strange the satisfaction to see him cry. He stubbornly looked him in the eyes and the sorcerer enjoyed his pain immensely. 

‘Didn’t want you to forget this was supposed to be a punishment little prince’, Strange said with a smile on his face while his grip tightened even more and a few tears fell down Loki’s cheeks. The pain was getting unbearable, and he almost begged to have mercy, but he held his tongue and bit it so hard it bled. 

‘I’ll have so much fun breaking you’, he whispered in his ear before he flipped Loki on his back, so his arse was fully on display. 

He kneaded his ass cheeks and when the sensations became good again, and an unwilling sigh escaped Loki’s mouth, a loud smack was delivered and Loki whimpered. He was sure there was now a red imprint of a hand on his right ass cheek. 

The hands were back on his ass now kneading his painful ass cheek with care, but before the sting disappeared completely another harder smack was delivered to his left cheek. Loki’s scream was heard inside the quiet room, and Strange was pleased with the sounds. 

Another few smacks, which alternated between hard ones and a bit softer ones, were given on his left and right cheek. When he was sure his ass was now completely red, and couldn’t sit on it properly for a few days Strange stopped his assault on his poor ass. 

‘Deny a direct order again and it will not be only your ass that will see red, do you understand little prince?’, Strange asked while he summoned a soothing oil to put on Loki’s ass. 

Loki hissed when the cool ointment was on his burning ass, but it had an immediate effect and he was glad for it. Another little smack on his ass made him aware again from his surroundings and that Strange was waiting on an answer. 

‘Yes’, he hisses but another smack was delivered and he knew he expected a title but he just couldn’t. That would hurt is pride and that meant he would already give in and he wouldn’t. 

He raised his head stubbornly again and Strange sighed but let it slide for this time. But he would make sure that he would learn his place, and that was under him. He would give him his title he deserved but he knew it would take a while. He could be patient if the result would be sufficient and he was sure that this would be the case. 

Strange raised his hand again and clothes were on him again, and right on time it seems, since there was a knock on the door not a few seconds after. Tony came inside with a little black box inside his hands, he gave the box to Stephen and a dangerous glint came inside his eyes. 

This promised nothing but new problems for Loki, and when Stephen opened the box, his fears came true. Because inside the box was a black collar, and in no million years Loki would wear something like that. Over his dead body


	13. A disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has some realizations about his feelings for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably will hate me for the cock block at the end of the chapter but since I’m exhausted but still wanted to post something today to excuse myself for the ‘longer’ wait. I had to come up with something 🤷♀️
> 
> So still enjoy this little chapter mistakes are all mine!

The spider laid on the sofa, sleeping peacefully, exhausted from his mindblowing orgasm, while the two soldiers were talking quietly to each other. 

‘Why can’t we take him back to our room?’, Bucky huffed and Steve exhaled a long deep sigh. The news that he had to take Peter to the God of Mischief again was not greatly taken by his oldest friend. 

‘I made a promise, and you can’t break them Buck’, Steve tried to explain for the second time in the last few minutes. Bucky breathed through his nose to reign in the anger, and the Winter Soldier back, he couldn’t lose control for something that small. 

‘Just like you broke the promise you made with Peggy all those years ago’, Bucky snarled and a painful look crossed Steve's face. Just right after he said it Bucky felt bad about it but it was said and he wouldn’t take it back, because he was right in a way. 

‘That was a low blow Buck, you know I had to save the world, Peggy understanded this’, Steve said trying to keep the pain away from his voice. 

Even if it was already more than 70 years ago, the thought of Peggy still hurts him deeply. She was his first true love, if you didn’t count his love he had already for his best friend standing before him, and it really hurt that he couldn’t hold his promise to save a dance with her. 

Steve shook the memories of the young lovely woman away, way back into his mind again. No time to get emotional about events that were all in the past anyways, he had to focus on the now and on the future. A future he now saw with his team, and hopefully two lovers soon enough. 

‘I’m sorry’, Bucky murmured. The pain he saw painted in the lovely baby blues made his heart ache, this was his best friend goddamnit and even after all those years he still kept on hurting him. 

Oh Bucky knew all along those years Steve looked up to him, like a savior, like almost a God. And Bucky was enlightened by it, he showed it off everywhere he could, that he had someone that stood by him everywhere he went. He also knew about the feelings, the feelings he couldn’t place back then well enough. 

When you would ask Bucky all those years ago what Steve meant to him, he would say he was like a little brother to him. He still is in kind of a way, but why raced his heart always when Steve smiled at him, or when their shoulders were brushing at each other. For god sake, he had sometimes wet dreams about him, but if you would tell anyone he would kill you in your sleep. 

So yeah, he didn’t understand the feelings then, and he definitely doesn’t understand them now. And now that there’s also another man laying on their sofa, which complements both of them well, he really should give a name towards the growing feelings for his best friend. 

When fingers brushed his hair that had fallen from the bun on his head, and placed them behind his ears, he couldn’t do anything else than looking up in the same baby blues he grew up with. They were standing so close, but still too far for Bucky’s liking. 

If he took one step forward their lips would be brushing, Bucky licked his lips and Steve mirrored him. Both were now following the tongues with their eyes and the intensity in their eyes was like electricity. Steve took the first step, by taking the last step so that their body’s collided, and he could feel Steve’s boner on his hip. 

Steve looked him in the eyes again, and the darkness in them, which again mirrored his own, consumed him whole. Here goes nothing, Bucky’s last thought was before he crashed his lips on his best friend. The kiss was brutal, two men were fighting for dominance, but no one gave in to each other. But at the same time it was passionate and desperate, like both men were dying to taste each other finally after all those years playing cat and mouse. 

The two men parted after they were disturbed by a little moan. They looked at the sofa and now a wide awake Spider was watching them amazed, eyes glazed over with a renewed lust. Peter didn’t know what came over him but the sight of the two soldiers kissing each other was more than just arousing. 

‘Look who’s awake again’, Steve said with a dark smile and Peter swallowed another moan because the darkening lust in both men were doing undeniable things to him. He hid his boner away with the blankets that were laying on the sofa. 

‘I think he liked us kissing Steve. Didn’t you doll’, Bucky asked him and Peter could only nod, shame filling his core. He shouldn’t keep on falling in their traps, but it looked like he had no other choice than falling again in the dept that was pure lust. 

Both Soldiers were coming for him again, and Peter shivered, he didn’t know if it was from excitement or from the cold and or fear. Probably a bit of all of them, because if he liked it or not, excitement to feel the same bliss again like a few minutes prior had him hard and on cloud nine already again. 

Steve caged him in, and the darkening eyes that followed every little move of his body, made him shiver again. Peter focused instead on the movement of Steve’s Adam’s apple to not get too excited already. The feeling of the cold metal arm of Bucky on his legs let him focus on the present again. 

‘We’re gonna do something a bit different than a few minutes ago little one’, and if the smile and eyes of Steve could get any darker it was at that exact moment it did. Cold sweat was already forming on Peter’s head, because he knew what was coming now and he dreaded for it, even if a little part of him was curious how it would feel. 

A loud ‘No’ somewhere else in the compound crashed the little fantasy they had, and Peter was on immediate alert. He would recognize that scream everywhere, Loki was in danger, and Peter had to help him. 


	14. Mind trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is trapped inside Loki’s mind and asks another person’s help to help him escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to again more a plot driven chapter. We find more out about Stephen’s mind control abilities. Also what do you think the ‘dark green’ light means? 
> 
> Enjoy, mistakes are all mine!

‘No’, said Loki when he saw the new accessory that lay in the black box. In no way in hell he would wear something like that. That was a sign of giving in, to accept he was only there to please, and no way in hell he would be a sex doll for the Avengers. 

He had to admit that the design was beautiful and when the circumstances were something else he would be tempted to at least try it on. Stephen saw something in the eyes of the god while studying the collar, but it soon turned into a face of disgust. He had anticipated this reaction but it made it even more fun to get it on the god. 

Because there was another surprise attached to the collar, one that even Loki couldn’t see. He knows once it’s on the god would be devastated and won’t speak for a while, but he will get over it. Even if Stephen has to meddle with it, but all in due time. 

‘Yes’, Stephen said while watching the god with amused eyes. 

Loki watched the sorcerer with furrowed eyebrows, Tony stood silently by the door watching it from afar. When he made contact with the inventor the same lifeless eyes were staring back at him, and Loki had again the feeling something was wrong with him. Because in all the conversations they’ve had before, his eyes were always with the most expression. 

But before Loki could get a peek inside his head, he was blocked by a pain again. Stephen had anticipated this, because he knew Loki was perceptive but he couldn’t give all his cards away too quickly, because what was the fun in that, so he did the one thing he could think off. 

Maybe it wasn’t the best option since the God would be more curious now, but you know what people always say. Curiosity will kill the cat, so he can keep digging in, but he will never crawl back out again when he takes that path. Loki looked again at Stephen and something in his eyes changed again, but two can play that game. 

Loki closed himself off again and he shut his thoughts and feelings and stocked them way inside his mind. When he opened his eyes again, since he had closed them so he could close himself in his own little bubble inside his head, he looked with the same lifeless expression like Stark, back to the sorcerer. 

‘No no no, we’re not playing that game little prince, come back to me’, Stephen murmured while he tried to get a grip on Loki and his mind again. 

This time his mind was less colorful, more dark places were now to be found. Stephen had to take an extra look now, he had never expected to find himself in such a dark mindset. He himself wasn’t that better of inside his head, and he knew all the thoughts and minds of the other Avengers. 

All of them had their own darker side, and darker thoughts. But nothing in the extreme like Loki’s now, he was way too far inside his bubble for Stephen’s liking. He had to get his colorful and open book Loki back than this shell of him. But a cry stopped him in his tracks. 

He looked everywhere but nowhere was another presence, nowhere except maybe. He looked at the closed door again, the same door Loki had prevented him from entering a half hour ago, the same door which was now glowing a bright golden glue. The same glue that was around Peter when he was on the sleeping spell, the same color Loki’s magic was associated with. 

‘Interesting’, Stephen said while wandering closer to the door, but when he didn’t feel anything now, he could take the door handle with his hands. 

Still nothing, Stephen found it weird since not even an hour ago Loki was hysterical when he only took a look at it, but now nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door, and when he took a step inside he was engulfed in darkness. The door after him closed with a slam. 

He did not mind it and took another step further inside the darkness. He summoned a light with his magic and when the darkness was filled with light. He saw nothing. Nothing at all, was this what Loki protected literally nothing or was he playing a game with him? 

He went back to the door but when he couldn’t open it again, he knew Loki had done something. He tried to get back inside his own body and mind but when that didn’t work, he knew he was stuck. He rammed his shoulders to the door but there was no movement, only an aching pain in his shoulder. 

‘Loki open that door now’, Stephen said furious, but there was no answer. Fine, he thought he would get outside one way or another. 

The collar was the only way, he had to find a way to warn Tony so he could force Loki to wear it. It took a lot of energy but when he could finally feel Tony inside his own mind he made a connection with him. 

Tony’s mind was totally different from Loki’s one, his mind was mostly about his guilts and the things he did wrong to people that stood closest to him. But even that Stephen could modify what he needed from the inventor, because the one thing both needed was love in its most pure form. 

Tony was working inside his lab, working on something for the newest Stark phone, or Stephen thought it was something for the newest phone when his weak body strolled inside. The inventor’s worried gaze was instantly on him and he helped him on the sofa inside his space. 

‘Easy Doc, it looks like you are on the verge of fainting. Anything I could get you?’, Tony asked him but Stephen shook his head. 

He had to admit when the circumstances were different and they met each other in another timeline he would have done things differently. He would invite him for a coffee and then ask him on a date to a fancy restaurant, because he could afford it with his riches from his doctoring. 

But times were now what they were and he would profit from it in either way, because it still had the same outcome, the love from the most genius brain in the States. It was not only for the brains but also for the looks, because even Stephen had to admit Tony was far from ugly. 

‘No nothing you could do from here, since this is your unconscious Tony. Sorry for interrupting inside the most precious thing for you, but I need your help’, Stephen said and he coughed some blood. Tony was now on his feet, worriedly walking around. 

‘You’re inside my head, really now’, Stark paced and he was angry but his worry for the sorcerer won the upperhand in his internal battle, ‘okay fine, how can I help you?’ 

‘You need to put the collar on Loki so I can escape outside his mind prison he locked me up in’, Stephen explained and the eyes of Tony widened. 

‘You are inside Loki’s mind too, do you know about privacy, Stephen?’, Tony almost barked to him, and Stephen sighed. He didn’t expect for the conversation to go in this way. 

‘You will pay for this Stephen’, Tony said but Stephen knew he had won. The inventor took his robes inside his hands and crashed his lips onto his. 

This wasn’t the first time they had kissed, far from the first time even, but this was the first time Tony was fully conscious about the fact of it. He even battled for dominance but once Stephen (who’s state was still quite weak) showed he was the superior of the two Stark gave his submission. 

So the attraction was mutual, that was something he was quite pleased with. Maybe he could give Tony a bit more freedom, because he had to admit him on stringes like a puppet wasn’t as pleasant as he had hoped. He wanted some spirit, that was even more fun to break in the long way. 

He faded away from the mind of Tony and he hoped he could do it, because he didn’t like to be trapped inside someone’s head. Maybe he had to be more careful next time, and maybe respect privacy a bit more. He didn’t know if he could hold that promise because being inside of someone’s head gave him a boost, and a kick. 

Meanwhile in the real world Loki was still sitting on the bed, but a bit of the light in his eyes was back again. Finally he could learn the sorcerer a lesson, because he didn’t like it at all if someone was poking inside his head. He heard the inventor when it was already too late. 

A clicking sound was the only sound he heard before something else happened. Not only was he now wearing the collar, and did the locket disappear once closed around his neck, but the collar was also glowing a dark green light. 

The screaming of ‘No’ was the last thing Loki remembered before he was knocked out by a greater force. 


	15. A plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are MJ, Ned and Flash doing in the meantime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a shorter chapter since I wanted to post something today but inspiration and motivation hasn’t been on my side the last couple of days again. I started another Netflix show (not so a great idea) and school is already a chaotic mess (and now there are again speculations about closing them again here in Belgium so more joy) 
> 
> I know I changed things a bit from Home coming, and I don’t think Flash dad’s job is mentioned in the movies so I made something up to fit inside this story! 
> 
> Still enjoy this chapter! Mistakes are all mine!

‘We have to do something Ned’, MJ spaced around her little room inside her and her mother’s apartment. 

Ned was working on an essay for the English teacher but couldn’t concentrate that well, since his best friend was kidnapped by old superheroes. MJ hadn’t done anything yet than worrying about her two friends since they went home. Even Flash was now inside her apartment because he wanted to help, and from Flash that was a great surprise. 

‘Maybe my father can help?’, said Flash after a moment, since they couldn’t think of anything to do. 

MJ looked up to the man with hope in her eyes. She didn’t know exactly what Flash's father did as a job, but if he could help maybe it was something inside Tony’s company. That would be really helpful. 

‘He works for the security department in Stark’s office, so he could totally get us inside without anyone knowing’, he said and MJ clapped inside her hands, if she didn’t despise him she could have kissed him in that moment. But maybe he wasn’t that bad after all. 

‘Could he accomplish that because once they find out your dad is raw meat’, Ned sighed, because also he didn’t want anything bad happening even if it was the father of the douchebag. 

‘Don’t worry, he just can make us passes to get inside, nobody has to know anything’, Flash explained, but fear was visible in the darker eyes. 

That all could change so dramatically and fast as now, nobody had thought about it. They all thought the avengers could save the world, not destroy it and all the people living in it, but here we are in the present and they are doing exactly that. Not by destroying the buildings and the greater people in life, but they were destroying families and friend groups with how they were reacting now. 

MJ wished it had turned out differently, where no one of her friends had to get hurt or had to be taken, that everything would turn out alright and that it all was a big joke. Hell she even hadn’t texted May about the kidnapping and disappearance of her nephew, she didn’t want her to worry. Not again at least. 

It wasn’t the first time they had lied to May about Peter’s businesses, they had covered him every time when he and Loki had to do something dangerous but one time it went horribly wrong. 

For once it hadn’t anything to do with the Avengers, no, that time it had to do with one merc with a mouth, Deadpool. There was a girl inside their school Liz Allen and her father, who was in debt by a lot of angry people, and Peter with his big heart and the huge crush on the girl wanted to do something to help the family. 

So they went into the job with no background information so Peter didn’t know anything about Vultron and the huge prize that was on his head. Of course Wade Wilson was the first to go on such a mission, but that didn’t mean Peter would give in so easily even if he couldn’t begin anything with the bounty hunter even if he tried. 

Loki stepped in of course but already a bit too late since Wade saw Peter already as a target. Liz’s dad was killed that night, but if it wasn’t for Loki, Peter could have also died that night. Luckily Loki has mended the broken strings and now both super’s could walk to the same door again. If MJ looked very deep into it, she could also sense a bit of longing between the two. 

While MJ was in deep thought, Flash had dialed his father already, and she could hear some hushed responses on the other side of the line. It was very brave of them to work against the Avengers because serious punishments could come for those who would cross them.

‘Alright dad says he could get us in between 5 and 6 today since most of the workers are going home by then. But still we have to be careful not to be caught by the Avengers themselves.’, Flash says and Ned looks suspicious but MJ is already nodding her head. 

‘We are going in without any plan. We just going into the lion’s den without anything?’,Ned asked seriously doubting that this could turn out alright. He knew that the security in the tower was large, and that they needed any luck they could get but without anything to defend themselves it would be almost suicide. 

Flash and MJ looked at him worriedly, wondering the same question now. They had to admit going into the lion’s den without any preparation would be a dead mission. They had to come up with something fast before going into the tower, because such an opportunity couldn't pass by. 

They had to get Peter and Loki out of there, she already feared the worst because she knew nothing of the plans the group of supers had. They could use them only for their pleasure but also other secret things could be done in the meantime, like studying both of them, or worse torturing them for secrets they were keeping. 

Maybe she should ask for back up, but they hadn’t any contact information about anyone other super’s living in the area. She could go to Margrets and ask Deadpool for help, but even he doesn’t mingle with Avengers businesses. She has heard about Daredevil and Jessica Jones, but she hadn’t a clue how to contact them. 

So really they hadn’t really much to defend themselves in the lion’s nest. Only hoping for a bit of luck, or a lot of it. Maybe if they had more time they could invest inside the tower for a bit, looking inside the agenda’s of the super’s and finding a perfect strategy to help their friends. But unfortunately time was not on their side. 

‘We don’t have anything, so what option do we have Ned’, MJ sighed already admitting defeat, this was only one little battle of the bigger war, and even that they couldn’t win. How were they supposed to win the bigger war if even the simplest tasks were already too big to handle. 

Ned looked down and even Flash was looking at the floor. This wouldn’t be easy, far from it, if time was on their side it would be a different case. But even that was too much to ask, they had to go in there with nothing. Only with their heads high and ready for any fight, and hopefully one they could battle against. 

‘We go in there and hope for the best. If anything happens we run, with or without our friends. If this plan fails we go back another time with the right preparation, I don’t care if I have to fly all around the United States to find anyone who can help, I’ll do it. I just want them back’, MJ almost sobbed while the last sentences were said. 

Ned and Flash stood by her side and nodded. They would get Peter and Loki back, even if they died trying. 


	16. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has doubts about everything that has happened and will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead. Nor am I abandon this story, just a lot on my head, and not a lot writing motivation. So for today a little short filler(ish) chapter. Next chapter there’ll be more action, since our favorite friends are in the building and they won’t stop before they are taken or are dead.

Natasha was on the verge of exploding, not because of what happened up till this point, but because of what yet had to happen. Of course the men in their little circle had to go haywire and went of the supposed plan they had thought about, they didn’t said anything to fuck both of prisoners and certainly not take away the magic of one. 

The plan was simply to eliminate the direct danger, and since both of them were becoming one they had decided to take matters in their own hands before everything went down. The rest of the plan, well that she didn’t know, only Strange knew about the whole plan. Should that rang any bells in her head, probably but everything went well, so she didn’t have any concerns.

Well this went all downhill when suddenly the power went out, everywhere in the building. A scream so loud that woke everyone in the direct area around it, if the walls of Stark Tower weren't soundproof, she guessed everyone in the street would have heard it. She sprinted out of bed into the hallways, where the now emergency lights were flickering red, this wasn’t good. 

She ran and almost crashed into the little spider on her way to the master bedroom. They both checked each other, if no one was hurt before they both sprinted to the alarming scream. Tony stood there with wide eyes, while Strange only was smirking and pleased with what was happening. Loki lied unconscious on the bed, with a strange colored collar around his neck. 

‘What did you do to him’, beated the little spider her in questioning the events that happened. 

‘Relax little one’, Strange said while also the two soldiers ran into the room, finally relaxing when they saw Peter unharmed. But questioning eyes towards the socerer when they save the lifeless body of the God laying on the bed. 

‘Everything is fine with your guardian, just a little powerless from now on’, and a gasp made a way out of Natasha. They didn’t, that wasn’t the mission, that wasn’t what they were gaming for. Just eliminate, not this. 

Peter swinged his arms towards Strange and if it wasn’t for Bucky the little one would have succeeded, but Bucky was faster and stronger and he did see Strange as his  _ Master _ , so every danger that was directed to him should be eliminated even if it was his little darling. 

‘Undo it’, he spat towards him but Strange only laughed an unhumorous laugh, shaking his head. Nat was about to speak up her mind, because what the hell was this all about? But once she wanted to open her mouth Strange shot her a look to not even dare to think about it. 

‘Not gonna happen little Spiderling, he’s dangerous with his powers and I can’t take any risks. You two need protection and that won’t work if every step of the way you two do something stupid’, Strange said like that was going to stop Peter from trying to do anything stupid. 

‘Protection? We don’t need your protection, we want to be free’, Peter struggled to say when he made eye contact with Steve who was looking disappointed at him. Looking down, he didn’t see the two soldiers make a promise with each other only with their eyes. 

Natasha though, she did see it perfectly. And she was a bit scared for the teenager, not because she didn’t trust the guys to be careful with the kid, but because she knew which secrets both soldiers held within their bedrooms. Maybe it was time to do something, maybe.. 

And again all thoughts went out of the window when another crash was heard. Now at the entrance of the tower. Someone was breaking in and all the Avengers were now in battle mode, to protect their loved ones at all costs. Natasha knew this was moment where all could change.. and maybe not for the better. 


	17. A failure again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and the rest are invading the building but everything fails when they also are captured. Their punishments are a lot harder than anyone had predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks.  
> How’s everyone doing? Here I’m doing relatively okay with the current circumstances. Belgium is almost in a complete lockdown again so, we’ll see how this all will turn out right. As for the story, a little longer chapter than previous but still nothing that big like other chapters were, still in a writer’s block somehow. I’m a bit of a mood writer so I write when motivation and inspiration strikes but as for the moment not that much it seems.. 
> 
> Sorry for the rambling, how are you doing? As for now enjoy the chapter. Mistakes are all mine!

The first thing Peter thought about when hearing the crash was, I’m going to die here. But then again, he was already dead when the Avengers had captured him so what will be the difference? Everyone was on high alert and Captain and Strange gave everyone orders. Except for me. 

Captain held my chin into his two fingers and his dark blues bored into me: ‘Do not leave this room! I don’t care what you hear, or what happens with us, you stay in this room, you look out for Loki.’ 

Peter could only numbly nod before every other Avenger in the room stormed out and locked the door behind them. For a second Peter followed the Captain’s orders, he sat down next to Loki, and traced the weirdly looking object around his neck. He recognized it as a dog’s collar, and a shiver rolled down his spine. 

Would they do the same to him, collar him and lock him up. Only for their pleasure, without consent? No, no, no. Peter jumped from the bed and began pacing around the little room. This was his change to escape with Loki, but he had to play his cards right. The break-in was the perfect distraction, he thanked heaven for it, so he had to use it in his own advantage. 

He looked out the window and they weren’t exactly high, or not for a spider. He could climb them both into safety but first he had to break it. He knew the Avengers weren’t stupid and probably has used an unbreakable kind of glass to prevent anyone to enter or to escape from there. 

He couldn’t spot a window so that was unfortunate. Under him he heard a lot of screaming and things thrown around. It was a heavy battle, so maybe he just could walk out of the door? He could try right, and better going down while fighting instead of giving his defeat that easily. 

He already gave some defeat otherwise he wouldn’t had almost sex with the soldiers, but that was part of the plan. Yes, it was part of the plan to win their trust. Keep telling yourself that Pete, you are falling for them don’t deny it, a nagging part of his brain whispered. He dempend that voice immediately, no that wasn’t right. 

He loved MJ, not two obsessive super soldiers, even if they were very handsome. No Peter, bad Peter. He shook himself, he was so deep in thought he didn’t hear the persistent whispers on the other side of his door. 

‘Peter are you here’, MJ whisper-shouted through the big hallways. The only voice he had hoped to hear once again, was here in this hell. 

‘MJ what are you doing here, run’, Peter shouted from his side of the door. But before anything else could happen MJ kicked the door and he fell into the room Peter was held in. 

Peter jumped a bit backwards, the door missing him with a few meters. He shook his head with a smile but a sigh escaped his lips. He was free, his friends were here to free him from his captors. MJ fell into his arms and sobbed a few tears in his hoodie, Peter rubbed down her back in a soothing motion while whispering nothing’s in her ear. 

‘Oh I’m so glad you are okay’, she sobbed while checking her friend for any injuries, which she didn’t see, and let out a breath of relief. She hugged him close to her chest 

again when she was sure nothing bad ‘yet’ had happened to her best friend. And ex-boyfriend. 

She looked at the bed and cried in anguish when she saw Loki laying there, when she saw him breathing she knew he was alive, but he still was unconscious and that was already a big shock. When she looked closely she saw the collar and she had to swallow because otherwise she surely would have puked right there. 

‘Come on we don’t have much time before Flash and Ned can’t hold back the Avengers anymore’, she said while trying to pick up the god, and failing since he was heavier than he looked like. 

‘Those three?’, a woman's voice asked closely to her ear, and when she looked at Peter he only saw fear in those lovely brown orbs of his. She swallowed any lump she had and straightened her back and her chin before turning towards the only Black Widow. 

Behind her Steve and Clint, this was the first time in a while she saw him lurking around the Avengers, holding Ned and Flash and his dad in a deadly grip. And then she knew they had lost, again. But she wouldn’t go down without any fight, not anymore, she was done being scared. She wanted to be brave, and it was a lot easier when you have someone to fight for, and in this case a lot of people to fight for. 

Natasha saw the change in the beautiful eyes of the girl, with a lot of determination and bravery and a chill went down her spine. This could be a lot of fun, she had to admit it had something really tempting to bring someone on their knees. Now she understood the guys better, but still she had some reservations about everything that went on the last couple of days. 

‘Let them go’, she hissed like a little kitty and Natasha held the smirk back, she liked her kitties feisty and she would be fun if she let her do her things. 

‘You are in no spot to negotiate kitten’, Natasha tsk’ed and Peter went white with the nickname Black Widow had for his former girlfriend. No way in hell would he let that happen. He opened his mouth but the dragger in his friend’s neck that tightened held his mouth shut. 

Captain was pleased that his little one understood the threat and held back his comment. He hadn’t thought that Natasha would have been interested in the girl all along, otherwise she would have been a captive since day one too. Maybe all of this wouldn’t have happened then. 

But then again he couldn’t be sure, because there were still two other friends and a father, who would lose his job immediately after this, who could cause havoc like they did now. They need to come up with something fast, in that moment Strange came inside with long strides. 

‘You three are in deep trouble. And my friends and I need to take action to let other people know, defying and double crossing us would lead to direct punishment’, his tone was dark and the room went chilly in seconds. Everyone shivered from the cold, and the three ‘heroes’ trembled under his intense stare. 

‘My friends can decide your punishment as they see fit’, he looked at Natasha first, seeing the same thing Steve had seen too.

‘I take the girl, maybe that way everyone here in this room would behave themselves’, she said and Peter whimpered while MJ was looking like she wanted to faint in that exact moment. 

The chubby kid inside Steve’s arms struggled too as he wanted to run to the girl. For what reason he didn’t have a clue, but he had to prevent anything that could happen. So he slid the tip of the dragger across his neck which caused the gash to bleed a bit, and the other friend stilled in his grasp yet again. 

Strange looked then at the bird since he was the one who had put an end to the invasion by pinning all them to the walls with his arrows. He was quite intrigued by what he would pick as a punishment for the son and father inside his grasp. He looked at the boy and when he caressed his face with his bloody knuckle the kid trembled on his legs with fear. 

‘I’ll keep the younger one. The old one should be firstly fired from the company and second will have to leave the country with his wife and cannot come back ever again’, Clint chuckled darkly and the younger one had fainted in his arms while his father was not far behind his son. 

‘Take this one to the dungeons, he is also leverage for the other three since they are all friends of each other’, Steve said at last and Strange looked pleased with how this all turned out. 

As ordered, MJ and Flash were taken by Clint and Natasha, while Ned was dragged to the dungeons screaming. Peter wanted to open his mouth to protest but all his anger and fears were pushed away when Loki groaned and opened his eyes. Unknown of what had happened a few minutes before. 


	18. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up, and find out that some things has changed. And mostly a huge part of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another new plotline is woven into this story, hope you like it! 😊  
> You asked for more whump Loki so hope with this chapter I already provide some for you, more in coming chapters of course!   
> I don’t have any specific plan anymore from now on so we’ll go where the story takes us right! 
> 
> As always mistakes are mine! Enjoy!

Loki knew the moment he had opened his eyes something wasn’t right, he did feel a bit weird. Like something was missing from him, and a huge part of it, the buzzing in his head didn’t do great for thinking though. A rumble inside his brain did stop his every movement. 

No this wasn’t happening, he locked that side away a long time ago with his magic. His magic, and he almost jumped out of bed with the revelation. Only to stop when a part of the group of Avengers and a sickly looking Peter were watching him. All of them in battle wear, with here and there some blood on their clothes. What had happened when he was asleep? 

‘What happened’, he croaked out, suddenly thirsty, and that was another sign that something wasn’t right. Because he didn’t have the necessity to drink and eat, he did it for pleasure but it wasn’t a need like the humans. 

‘You were asleep and a lot of things happened. Like we captured all your little friends’, Strange smirked and he looked frightened at Peter who looked ashamed at his shoes while nodding. 

He wanted to curse but another rumble halted his steps yet again, he had to react fast if he wanted this to keep a secret. He looked around the room and saw a lot of mess, like the door that was trapped in, and a part of him wanted to clean it up. Another disadvantage of his kept secret, this wasn’t the time. 

When he tried to swallow a lump he felt it for the first time since he woke up, his hand automatically went to it and with all his might he tried to get it off. He suddenly was transferred back to before everything went dark and he saw the dark green light, a sign that definitely was something up with the thing. 

‘Take that off’, he almost begged, his voice tearing at the last couple of syllables. Peter felt bad for his friend, but one look at Strange and his Captain told him everything, this was all part of the plan. 

Stephen sat at the end of the bed, hand stretching out to touch Loki’s face, Loki shied away from the touch immediately. Stephen looked a bit disappointed for only a second before his poker face went back on. He took his hand back, but not before he activated something on the collar. 

The action went unnoticed for the god, but not for Peter, but he hadn’t had a clue what it all was about. Hopefully it wasn’t something bad, but honestly what could be worse than they had to endure already? When he looked outside again he saw that evening was approaching, already a day went by. 

‘Can we please go to sleep, it’s getting late and I’m getting tired’, Peter lied but to make his point he yawned on commando. Stephen and the rest looked at each other before nodding. 

‘Of course we can’, he said before he stood up, holding his hand for Loki to take, which he ignored. Stephen sighed before he grabbed Loki, who made a screeching sound and held him in bridal style. Peter’s eyes went wide absolutely not imagining that they would get other sleeping accommodations. 

‘Can’t I sleep with Loki here?’, he asked and Loki nodded vigorously scared of what the night would bring otherwise. 

If he would be sleeping next to the inventor and sorcerer he didn’t know what the other side of him was capable of. The only way it could go was very wrong, if the other side hated them, it could cause havoc. If he liked them, well he didn’t want to think of that just yet. 

So both options were horrible in his opinion, so sleeping with his child was in his eyes the best possible option. The sorcerer had other ideas though when his eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. He shared a look with the Captain and also he wasn’t really a fan of the idea. He preferred his little spider in their bed, sandwiched between him and Bucky, safe and protected all night long.

‘No, you need to learn your places, and that means under us in every sense of the word’, Stephen smirked at Loki with those last words directed with heat in his voice at him. 

He heard Peter give a squeak and when he looked at him, he was in the same position as him in the arms of the Captain. And he didn’t know exactly what had happened but before he knew it he was out of the arms of Stephen and held his baby protectively in his arms, shying him away from every one of them. 

Eyes glowing in the dark room, two petite fangs on display, and there was his other side of him. This wasn’t exactly the perfect moment to come out to play, but Loki knew it would happen either way. So he was happy it first happened because he wanted to protect his child, then under the sorcerer’s body panting and sweating after a powerful orgasm. 

Peter looked at Loki in awe, he never knew that side of the man, but he guessed it had to do with his nature as Jotun. Also the Captain and Stephen were looking quite surprised at the new revelation, Loki closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again, the glowing had stopped and the fangs retreated. 

Well secret out now, no need to hold back right, he needed to protect his child from all dangers that the world held. And now it was the Avengers, or particularly the two supersoldiers who wanted to take his child’s virginity. So when Cap tried to take a step forward to his child, he began hissing to him, and Cap took the hint and stepped backwards again. 

‘Loki let Peter down’, Steve tried to negotiate with the god. But instead of letting him go, the hold tightened and the stance of Loki changed in one of fighting.

Stephen looked at the sight with appreciative eyes, he had heard about the bond between Jotun and their child, but seeing it with a youngling that isn’t even his was even more special. There were also rumors about the second gender of them but it was never confirmed until now. He had to admit it was a really nice change, and now he wanted the God even more. 

Maybe he should help the Captain though, because they all wanted to go to bed after a long and stressful day. So with one click of his finger a buzzing sound was heard and Loki fell to the ground screaming in pain, while letting go of his child that rolled away from him and right in the arms of Steve. 

‘Loki’, Peter cried while making grabbing hands at him, while Steve tried to get a better grip on the kid. 

‘Make it stop’, Loki cried out, tears streaming down his pretty face, his eyes flickering from his beautiful blues into glowing ones and back. Stephen tsk’ed while shaking his head, expecting something better from his little prince. 

‘Be nice, little prince and maybe then I’ll stop’, he said smirking. Loki’s mouth snapped shut while tears were still rolling down his cheeks, he shook his head stubbornly. With another flick of his fingers the buzzing sound went up a notch and a hurtful whine came out of Loki’s mouth. 

But still not another sound made a way out of his mouth and Stephen found it amusing. Have it your way then, he thinks and yet again he flicks his fingers. A screech was heard in the room and now not only Loki was crying also Peter shed some tears for his father figure. 

‘Loki please’, he begged. 

‘Make it stop please’, he sighed defeated, the words so low Stephen had difficulties to understand them. He raised his one eyebrow not pleased with it and before he could flick his finger again a stream of ‘please’ were thrown at him. 

‘Please, please, please no more, make it stop please’, Loki begged and with one pleased smile he flicked his fingers again and the buzzing stopped and Loki could breathe again. 

‘Wasn’t that hard was it now, little prince’, Strange said and Loki looked ashamed at the ground, while his other side sighed happily that the pain finally had stopped. He really needed to have a conversation again, now that he was in the picture again. Pain was something he needed to cope with because they would be in a lot of it. 

Stephen lifted his chin up and the other one purred at the lovely brown eyes, while Loki shuddered from the intensity and lust he saw in them. He held his hand again, and Loki took it, too tired to do defy it anymore. He only wanted to sleep, even if he just woke up from his unconscious state. 

‘Good boy’, Stephen whispered in his ears. Loki shuddered from fear, while the other sighed happily at the praise from the one higher above. Even his other side knew already he was below them, and it was almost happy to be not the one leading but the one that followed. 

Loki on the other hand was conflicted, but one thing was sure, he wouldn’t give in that easily as the other part of him. But there was enough fight for one day, there is always tomorrow. With those thoughts he followed Strange out of the bedroom, Cap and his child following just behind them. 

They said their goodbyes and went both in a different bedroom, still next to each other. So if it was needed they always could go look for each other, and that made it for Loki a bit easier to breathe. He didn’t even flinch when Stephen took of his clothes because when his head hit the pillows he was already out as a light. 


	19. Warnings and orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns what happens when he doesn’t comply with the needs of the soldiers. After that, he learns something new, which almost ends badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally a longer chapter, those are rare these days. It looks like smut makes everything longer.. so enjoy this pure filthy times, with a bit violence before that! 
> 
> Do you have any suggestions plot wise or just filthy ideas that you want to see in this story, let me know and I try to fit it in somewhere.. 
> 
> Mistakes are all mine! Enjoy!

At the other side of the walls, Peter thought about the last couple of hours, while the two soldiers were doing their own things on the compound, probably cleaning the lash messes his friends had made there. He thought about Ned and MJ what they were up to, and even he feared for Flash even if he didn’t like that boy. 

There was too much history between them, and not the good kind. Even if he is supportive now and tries to make up his past mistakes. Something in Peter can’t really forgive him all his flaws and faults, but he can’t say that Flash did not change. So he tries his best to be friendly with him, and he is pleased that he was also there to find Peter. 

‘Jarvis’, Peter tried, because he knew of the AI, since he read quite a lot of articles about his favorite superheroes growing up. 

‘What can I do for you little Spider’, Jarvis answered in his mechanical voice, and Peter couldn’t hold back his happy dance. He clapped his hands, happy that he could talk with it, because secretly it was always one of his dreams to have his own someday. 

‘Could you please let me see some footage of my friends’, he asked the AI, but as moments passed nothing happened and his happiness turned into sourness. 

‘I’m sorry youngling but Mister Stark doesn’t think it’s a good idea’, the voice answered after a couple of more seconds, and Peter's shoulders slumped. 

‘Please, just one second, I just want to see if they are doing alright considering the circumstances’, he pouted, but before the AI could answer next the door opened with a hard smack and two not so pleased supersoldiers marched into the room. 

Peter crawled a bit further away in the blankets on the bed when he saw the dark expressions of them. Almost saying ‘I’m sorry’ already, but he held himself back, there was nothing to be sorry about. He only wants to see his friends, that’s not too much to ask. 

When they saw Peter’s scared expression, both men were calming themselves down, only leaving a stoic mask in its place. When they’ve heard Tony saying that Peter was asking about his friends, they were pissed off, but now seeing him hurling up in their blankets in their bed made the cold exterior around their heart melt a bit. 

‘Jarvis, show him what could happen if he wouldn’t cooperate with us’, Steve said at last and a big TV screen scaled down the walls, Peter was amazed again with all the technology. If his idol wasn’t such an ass he would love to work for him someday and change the world for the better with all new technology. 

On the screen were now four squares, each projecting one of his friends. Loki lay sleeping in the sorcerer’s bed, while the same sorcerer had a possessive arm wrapped around him. MJ moped on the assassin’s bed, not sparing one glance at her, while she tried to get her talking. 

Flash was still unconscious laying on a bed, while Clint was nowhere to be seen, probably also doing some business downstairs, or on the shooting lane practicing his skills. But his heart constricted when he saw his best friend, crying on a cold hard floor in the dungeons. 

Of all the people he had the least fortune, maybe one day he could persuade the rest to let him at least stay on the upper part of the building instead of down there. But Peter knew it would take time, and hopefully Ned would survive that time down there. But before anything else could happen the screen went black again and the TV disappeared. 

‘If this is all clear, let’s take a shower before we lay some new rules’, Cap smirked, and the way they were looking down Peter’s body made him shudder. He should try and defy them, not get lost into the pleasure and keep his mind clear so he can think clearer and don’t make stupid decisions. 

So when Steve held his hand for him to take, he shook his head, he sighed desperately. And on cue the TV was back again and they showed now only Ned laying there, and when Peter thought it couldn’t be worse, the doors opened of the cell and bulking men were walking into the cell going straight for his friend. Waiting for new orders. 

When for a few seconds he didn’t do anything than gaping at the screen a first fist came into contact with Ned’s body and he screamed in pain and fear. Peter couldn’t hold back the gasp and he jumped out of the bed, already complying in his mind with every order they could probably give him. He would do anything if his friend would be spared. 

So when Steve held his hands out again, he took it without thinking and the bulky men disappeared out of Ned’s cell again. Both friends now breathing in relief, the screen went black again, Peter wanted to ask if he was alright but he held his mouth shut. 

He went without any reservations into the bathroom, waiting for the next request the others would make. He wouldn’t make the mistake twice, his friends' lives were at stake, he would do anything to protect the one thing he loved the most. Both soldiers knew this already and were smirking all the way, since they would have finally everything they’ve ever wanted. 

‘Strip boy, we can’t go into the shower wearing clothes’, Bucky said into his ear, warm breath sent shivers down Peter’s body, but he complied. 

He stripped down his shirt, pants, socks and underwear, shivering from the cold and the anticipation about what could happen next. Both soldiers were licking their lips, when skin was revealed, already fantasizing what they could do with the boy next. The few bite marks were contrasting beautifully with the creamy skin of Peter. 

Steve turned on the shower, and when the temperature was perfect, not too hot or not too cold, he beckoned Peter into it. Peter went without any complaints into the shower, and both soldiers sandwiched him between them. Steve at his front, James at his back, just like it always was meant to be. 

‘Relax doll’, James breathed down his back, massaging his sore and stiff muscles. Peter slumped in his arms, finally letting go of all the stress he went through that day, he almost fell asleep in his arms. 

A twinge at his nipple startled him awake again and a gasp made a way out of his mouth. Steve smirked at him, pleased with the sounds he could get out of him even as small as they were. Peter looked up sleepily at the soldier and Steve felt his cock twitch at the sight of it. 

Kisses trailed down his collar bone, and neck and Peter leaned into it, sighing with the nice sensations. When a hand trailed down his limp cock and played with it a bit, a little sleepy moan came out of his mouth. As Bucky played with his cock and balls, Steve clamped down a nipple. 

Peter moaned at both of the feelings, suddenly a bit more awake but still felt like he could fall asleep within a second. Both soldiers saw it, and even if they wanted to play more, they knew they had all the time in the world, so they could wait one night more. Both soldiers took their time though with taking care of their little spider, with soaping and cleaning him with care and soft touches. 

After clothing him with the softest shirt and pants they could find in their closet, they carried him to their bed. They laid him softly in there, and Peter snuggled up into the soft blankets and pillows. The hearts of the soldiers went hundred a mile with the sight of this little creature in their bed. 

Before they went next to him, they both nodded to each other, deciding it was time to go a step further, not wanting to let go of Peter any time soon. They wanted to wait a bit more, but since Strange had done it to Loki only a few hours ago why couldn’t they go that step too? 

They loved this boy already a bit too much, and they don’t plan to ever let him go again. Maybe it wasn’t exactly love, more obsession and possession but still they had a lot of feelings for Peter. And Peter would learn to love them both too, they would make sure of it. They would break him and mold him into their perfect little pet, to please both of his masters. 

So no more stalling, this boy was theirs and everyone could know about it. With those intentions Steve grabbed a box that was inside his drawer and took the lid off. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace, designed and created by Tony, with a shield and a metal arm, projection of both of them. 

It had the same little touches that Loki’s collar has, and both soldiers couldn’t wait to test them all out, because it wasn’t only about the pain. It was more of the pleasure, and they couldn’t wait to see their little spider squirming and moaning, begging for their cocks on this bed. 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, and saw the same lust projecting in their eyes. Maybe they could already start the fun, their little creature would wake soon enough with the moaning and the scent of sex in the air. So Steve buckled the necklace with a click around the spider’s neck before he crawled across his best friend’s sculptured body and worshipped him like he was his king. 

Steve went down licking and biting into the skin of Bucky, while Bucky rutted his growing erection against his half erect cock, groans and moans filled the room. Peter’s nose crunched up and he moaned unhappily in his sleep when he didn’t get his well deserved silence. When the bed creaked with the heavy bodies going almost in a rut, Peter opened his eyes, to be greeted with almost a pornographic sight, he closed his eyes with a squeak again. 

Bucky chuckled and his hand caressed Peter’s face gently, a kiss was placed on the tip of his nose and he crunched it up again. Slowly he opened his eyes again, and the dark eyes full of lust had him captivated for a moment, he swallowed, when his cock twitched in his pyjama pants. 

Steve crawled off Bucky and instead of climbing up to him, he just sat at the end of the bed, waiting for something. Both soldiers made eye contact and a silent conversation was going on again, Peter sometimes wished he could know about everything that was said with only one look between them. 

Bucky turned to him, and dark eyes trailed his body up and down, Peter bit his lip while his cheeks colored bright red with the attention turned to him. Bucky groaned at the sight of the innocent lamb before him, wanting to ravish him already but holding back. They wanted to wait for a perfect moment, and even if this was almost the perfect opportunity they still wanted to wait.

‘Come here doll’, Bucky beckoned the little spider over, Peter crawled a bit shy to the soldier.

Steve looked at the sight, the little perk butt crawling seductively towards his best friend, but still he saw the doubt and anxiety inside those brown eyes. When Bucky placed the spider onto his pecs and those little hands trailed down his friend’s body did things to Steve. 

At this angle he saw the half erect cock of Peter through his pants, and Bucky was pleased that his little spider was also attracted to both of them. It could make his breaking and molding into their perfect little doll a lot easier. They just had to push the right buttons to make this perfect creature everything they wanted him to be. He squeezed the cock and Peter threw his head back, moaning aloud. 

‘Why don’t we try anything new tonight? After that we all go to sleep, how does that sound’, Bucky asked seductively while massaging Peter’s cock through the tin fabric of the pants, Peter nodded even if he didn’t know what exactly he had agreed to. 

‘Free me my little doll’, he whispered into his ears and Peter shuddered, his conscious warning him, but his mind shutting it completely of already in a sex driven mindset. 

Peter dragged his hands slowly over the sculptured body of his captor, moaning when he felt all the muscles bulging under his hands. Steve and Bucky watched every move with lidded eyes, enjoying the little show their pet was giving them. When he reached the hem of Bucky's pants, he slid them down slowly, licking his lips while the erect cock sprung free from his cage. 

He wanted to taste it at that moment so he did that without any warning and Bucky cursed when he felt the warm mouth closed around his erect prick. Peter licked a stripe on the vein that made Bucky buckle up inside the warm cavern and Peter gagged a bit with the sudden intrusion. 

The gagging noise spurred Bucky on, and without any warning Bucky took Peter’s head inside his two hands and thrusted his whole length in one swift movement inside his mouth. Peter wasn’t prepared for the sudden length and gagged now at full force, trying to get the thing out of his mouth. 

‘Fuck doll, that’s so good’, Bucky moaned while he thrusted in and out his mouth without sparing any glance towards the now crying boy, who couldn’t get to breathe because of the fast speed. 

Steve who was first watching it while pumping his own cock saw the sudden change in Peter’s behavior and he knew he was almost at his limit. He loved the sight of the two of them, but he knew if he didn’t stop Bucky now, it would take a lot of time to get Peter to do it again. 

‘Bucky stop you’re hurting him’, Steve said through breaths since he wasn’t far from an orgasm too. Bucky let go of Peter with a loud plop and excused him immediately for almost going too far. 

Peter looked a bit shy but shrugged his shoulders, to let him know he didn’t care. Bucky took Peter’s hand and guided him towards his dick, let Peter grab the base and let him set his own pace. Peter’s blush went all over his body with the contact with that intimate part of his body. 

It didn’t take long for both soldiers to reach their orgasm with that sight of the little spider getting to know those parts of their bodies with such a care only he could provide for them. Steve, who enjoyed the show before him, decided that their little boy could have a reward for taking Bucky’s cock so good. 

He crawled on the little lithe body of their youngling, and took the pyjama pants off him. His cock stood proudly upwards, looking red, precum leaking all over, the sight made Steve’s mouth water and he didn’t hesitate to take it all the way to Peter’s base. 

Peter threw his head back and moaned out loud, and it didn’t take very long to come inside the soldier’s mouth. All of that made him see stars and his vision whitened out, and before he could thank them he was out like a light, even before his head hit the pillows once more


	20. A little red fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up in a dream world where he meets his alter ego again for the first time in a long time. When Stephen appears he has to do something to prevent his fox from doing stupid things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second more plot related chapter (but a bit shorter than my first update today). I like smut bunnies, but I like also plot bunnies a lot. So what do you think? Any suggestions for smut or plot related things are welcome, I’ll try to fit them in somewhere! 
> 
> As always mistakes are mine! Enjoy!

First there was nothing, only a peaceful darkness that Loki enjoyed, but then came light, and suddenly he was standing at a flowerfield full of daisies, roses, sunflowers and other kinds of flowers. It was beautiful but Loki didn’t know where he was, exactly until a little red fox came out of the bushes around the flowerfield. 

He recognized his alter ego immediately but it was a long time ago since he last saw him. Though it was his doing that caused the long time not seeing each other, locking his other side deep inside his brain, locked after a huge wooden door. Locked with magic and the key buried deep inside the depths of his mind. 

The little fox sprung into Loki’s arms and nested against his chest, purring when he finally came in contact with his master again. Loki caressed the little thing, still pondering about what he could do with it, now without his magic he couldn’t lock this side up again. So the only solution was to live with the new turn of events, if he didn’t like it. 

‘Missed you’, the creature spoke to him, while his eyes glowed. 

‘We have to talk’, Loki said at the same time. The fox nodded and looked up to him, tilting his head in a way it said it was listening to him. 

‘Don’t get ever attached to the people inside this bedroom and what may happen don’t give in’, he said seriously and the creature frowned at him, not getting why exactly he couldn’t make friends with the people closest to him. 

The dream changed and Loki shielded the creature, hiding it behind his back. The flowerfield was now a red room, with a bed, chains everywhere, and a few closets littered across the room. If the situation wasn’t bad with his fox inside the picture, Loki would have laughed with a bad representation of the BDSM community. 50 shades wasn’t exactly the greatest projection of the broad community. 

Strange appeared, and of course was it again one of his games, Loki gritted his teeth now that he couldn’t do anything anymore just endure the torture. He wore a white button up shirt, with dress pants, and if it wasn’t an asshole and a kidnapper Loki would have said that he was attractive. 

Strange was pleased now that he could go into Loki’s mind without any problems, and when he went into his unconscious he was pleased that he caught him in a private moment. He knew that he was hiding something because of his wide eyes and rosy cheeks, and Stephen was intrigued what it could be. 

He took a few steps in the direction of Loki and when the prince was also taking steps back, his intuition was correct to detect that something was wrong. Hands behind his back, Stephen knew that’s where he was hiding something from him, he was getting angry and the last steps he took with great intensity. 

When he came closer, he heard a little hiss and whimper coming from behind Loki, and Stephen’s eyebrow went up. Loki held stubbornly his head high but the thing behind him whimpered pathetically. Loki hissed but Stephen couldn’t see why, maybe something was hurting him. 

Meanwhile Loki held back his hisses when the fox was clawing in his skin, demanding that he would cower away from the dominant male before them. But that was the last thing Loki would be doing, submitting to a man he despised. When Stephen held his hand before his waiting of Loki to give him the little fox, Loki shook his head. 

Maybe he hated his alter ego, who still was whimpering behind him and also inside his mind, but he wouldn’t give it away either. It still was a part of him, the part he wanted to lock up and never see again. But times have changed and maybe it was time to accept the new turns and do something with it. 

‘Give it to me, little prince’, Stephen said, but still Loki didn’t move, no sign that he would comply with his orders. 

He sighed and used his magic to summon up the little creature that was hiding behind Loki’s back. When he caught sight of it, he was memorized with the little fox clawing away inside his bubble of magic. Loki tried to grab it, whimpering when he couldn’t reach it. 

He beckoned the little creature towards him and he looked at it close by. He was beautiful with the reddish fur, emerald green eyes that sometimes glowed in the dark, and whimpering beautifully inside the bubble scared for his life. He looked back at Loki and the same fear was projected in the same emerald green eyes of his. 

One and one, summed up is two, so it wasn’t that hard to connect the dots. This was Loki, or the alter ego of him, the same they saw just that afternoon for the first time. He was surprised that it was that small of a size, expecting a much larger copie of the same creature. 

‘You are beautiful’, Stephen said to the fox, and the creature let out a little happy sigh, pleased with the praise it got.

Loki heard the little fox purring inside his mind, and he knew his previous comment of not getting attached to them was already ignored. He cursed the little creature silently, and he whimpered inside his mind. Loki breathed out of his mouth, there was no need to get angry at him. He was just doing what it was supposed to do at his age, finding someone to breed with since the time was running short. 

Inside the bubble of magic, the little fox turned onto his belly and showed his submission and Stephen was extremely pleased with it. Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard after all now that this little thing came into the picture to have Loki submitting under him. The little fox knew already who the master of the house was, now if only the human part would recognize it, everything would be perfect. 

He summoned his own signature to let the fox get to know it already, since he knew it would have been an option that Jotun’s had their second gender, the sorcerer had played with creating his own. And to say he was pleased with the outcome was an understatement, when a huge black wolf came inside the fox's bubble. 

Loki sputtered when he saw the other gender of Stephen, he didn’t know human sorcerers could create their own. He felt his fox getting excited with the potential candidate to mate with, and a low purring came out of his mouth. He snapped it shut when Strange looked at him at the corners of his eyes. But he knew Strange had heard it when the corners of his mouth went upwards. 

He had to do something before everything would fire backwards. Once a Jotun half was mated, he stayed mated and that was a huge thing. That meant that Loki had to stay, because he then was also bonded just like his other half. So he had to get away before everything was destroyed in his eyes. 

He looked around the room, but couldn’t find anything useful. The only thing he could think of was to wake himself up in the real world. There he could hold his fox back but here it was a losing battle. This is a dreamworld that his mother told him about. 

Dreamworld was a part of the human's imagination, to wake yourself up you had to find the door. A door, he looked around the space and the only door he could find was behind Stephen. Hit or miss he thought, so when Stephen was busy looking at his fox, and how his wolf and his fox made acquaintance with each other, he made a run for it. 

Stephen had reacted too late and when Loki opened the door behind him and disappeared both of them were sent back to the real world. Where Loki woke up squirming and panting. 


	21. A new hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet two other parts of the Avengers, but nothing is what it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I’m sorry... I haven’t got exactly the time to write yet, and when I had I have spent that on another work that’s still a mystery for all of you (and probably will be a wattpad story either way). 
> 
> Still I want to say to all of you, this story won’t be abandoned but I will sometimes disappear for a while to be back right away with a few updates. Because sometimes I need to switch to different projects.. so that’s that.. 
> 
> Another couple is introduced and it’s one which I was introduced to a few days ago but since then fell in love with it. Still this is a dark story and one of them is on the same page as the other Avengers. 
> 
> I’ll stop my ramble now.. kudos and comments are still appreciated.   
> Mistakes are as always all mine!

MJ was fuming and was walking back and forth in the little room she was trapped in. How could they get out of here now? She didn’t see any options, and now since they were all trapped here, nobody could look for other potential allies. Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

A knock came on the door, and she frowned, if it was Natasha she would have entered right away. She peeked through the small part of the door when she opened it a little bit. Outside she saw another Avenger standing there but it was a new recruited one because she couldn’t remember this one. 

When she opened a bit more, she saw his sunken eyes and hickeys lingering around his throat. So he was in the same boat as they were, interesting. She saw a bit of empathy in the otherwise lifeless eyes and he asked if he could come in. She opened the door more and let him come into her cage. 

She noticed he was limping and she felt sorry for the guy already, he would come with them once they could get out. He wasn’t even that old, or maybe he had immortality like a few of them had, she didn’t know. But the emptiness of his blue told her everything she should know, that he was almost at his breaking point and that there won’t be a return of it. 

‘Hey’, the low voice said, but even he could not seem to smile. 

‘Hey, I’m MJ who are you?’, she asked him but he only shook his head while he silenced her and he pointed around them and to be silent again. Oh they were recorded noted, and she nodded. 

He asked for a pen and paper and she gave them, because she knew where Natasha kept them. Or she didn’t know until she snooped around once she left the room now almost an hour ago. She gave the items to the new man and he scribbled a few words down. 

_ Scott Lang, Antman. Nice to meet you, how did you get here?  _

Antman, she did hear of him on the news, also a little man inside the world. Would have been a great ally for them too, but he disappeared from earth almost 6 months ago. And nobody knew where he went, his daughter was still searching for him without success. Every wall of the school was hung full of his picture but after a while they lost hope and all the posters disappeared within the next few months. 

_ Hey Scott nice to meet you too, I’m MJ and I’m going to the same school like you’re daughter Cassie she misses you so much. Loki and Peter or Spiderman are the reason I’m and a few others are here, we tried to get them away from here but we were captured too in the process.  _

Scott read the message and a few tears were rolling down his cheeks when he pointed to the name of his daughter. She felt sorry again for the man because she knew how it felt to lose a parent. So she could comprehend how it felt to sort of lose his child. 

_ She is doing fine, she still is mourning you but it’s not that bad anymore. She still thinks about you every day but she has moved on a bit. She is laughing again and she’s spending more time with her friends.  _

But she remembered the posters of the man very well but it looked like he didn’t change a day, or even had made a de-aging. He looked younger somehow, but his eyes still held a lot of wisdom, and a lot of secrets too. He grabbed the pen again and started scribbling something down but he stopped when a sing-song voice was right outside the door. 

‘Scotty, where are you’, another voice of a man was heard and Scott stilled at the other side of the bed. He ripped the page off and hid it in the hands of MJ, MJ had still a lot of questions but when the man opened the door she held her mouth shut. 

He was huge, and that was an understatement. He was towering above them for a couple of inches and when he saw Scott his smile widened but Scott was trembling from fear. MJ frowned at the man when she saw the state of the grownup next to her, and she made the connection. That was his abuser. 

‘Oh there you are darling, I lost you there for a second. I thought you were running away again but you know that it isn’t a possibility anymore right’, his voice went from enthusiastic to stern in one minute. Scott shook his head and shook from fear and a few tears gathered around the corners of his eyes. 

MJ stood up and she had to look up even more to even reach the other man’s eyes. But even if she was a bit frightened of the man she didn’t show it in the slightest and even had the bravery to prod the man in the ribs. Quill didn’t know what was happening when the little girl was poking him. 

‘You will not touch him ever again do you understand me’, she frowned up at him and Scott's eyes went wide as saucers and Quill frowned too. Nobody tells him what to do ever, and certainly not when it came to his baby. 

‘Oh Quill, Stark needs you and Scott on the main floor’, came the voice of Natasha from the door. All of them turned towards her and Quill nodded when he took the hand of Scott inside his and dragged him away. 

‘Scott, I’ll come for you I promise’, MJ yelled once both were outside her bedroom again. Natasha frowned then but unknownst everyone there, Scott had found a new hope. And he would cherish that until the girl came to him and to save him again from this lunatic. 

Natasha shut the door and crossed her arms before her when she looked upon the girl who was now again mute. She sighed but let her be, but before she went outside again she placed her food on the nightstand. When she was outside again, she needed to have a word with the others. They had to come up with something before everyone who they cherished would be gone again. 


	22. Scott’s life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Scott was kidnapped and how he and Quill met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters one day, I told you it would be that way 😆 still I hope you enjoy this chapter to see a possessive Quill hovering around our lovely Ant. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Mistakes are mine as always.

Scott’s life wasn’t easy, far from that even would say. It all started in high school where he was the nerd, the nobody, the not worth mentioning kid. But after the appearance of that kid hid a loner, a boy who was a bit abused by his parents by neglecting their only kid. 

College was better and he got to know a few friends and his first crush Maggie, who would become his first wife and the mother of his daughter. But after birthing his flower Cassie the relationship went southwards and ended in a divorce, he got the papers and the guardianship of his daughter though. 

His light in the darkness, because even if their life’s were shit, they always got each other. Scott had troubles with coming around every month so when the end neared he had to find other incomes. So that’s when he started stealing for his own purposes, he had caught the eyes of a few people though. 

First of all he had caught the eyes of the Avengers, but since he was a common thief at that moment that fame went quickly by. But the second pair of eyes wouldn’t go away and after a few months stealing he was approached by Hank Pym with an alluring proposition. 

So that’s when Ant Man came into play, the Robin Hood of his time, who stole from the bad guys and gave it to the good ones. He robbed a few criminals and always gave it to the poorest. He got a lot of attention from all over the world, and when he finally was happy then he came. 

He was buying a few things to put into his soup for the evening when a big hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around and had to look up to see who had disturbed him, but when he came into eye with the most beautiful man he had seen in a while he stood there with no word to say. 

The guy looked him over and when he was satisfied with what he saw he smirked. Scott swallowed when he saw the eyes of the stranger darken, and he took a step backwards, colliding into the shelves. The stranger was amused with the man’s antics and he took one step forward and caged the thief in. 

The stranger looked down and the greenest eyes met the blue grey ones of Lang. And from that moment on, Scott knew this man was a serious danger. Not only because he was almost two his size, but he saw the dark thoughts swirling in his eyes.

And when those eyes suddenly changed from the green to the galaxy, Scott knew he was fucked. This guy wasn’t exactly normal, but neither was he, so maybe he had a change. But when he looked to his right and stood in eye with the famous Tony Stark, he knew he wouldn’t go home tonight and in the foreseeable future. 

‘Hello Scott’, Tony said almost bored but Scott swallowed anyway. He looked from his left to his right searching for any escape route. He saw an emergency door a few meters to his left, and with Cassie in mind he just went for it. 

He dashed for the door but didn’t go very far when the other bulging arms took his capuchon in his hand and snatched him back into a firm body. Tony sighed and walked around both of them so he was in eyesight of Scott again. He held a photo of him and his daughter in front of Scott’s face and he went limp in the hold the other had on him. 

‘That’s better because you don’t want your daughter to be murdered right in front of you do you?’, Tony asked him and he shook his head, fearing the life of his own but still the life of his daughter was more important. 

‘You’re playing time as Ant Man is over Scott, time to spent your time doing something else don’t you think?’, Tony mocked him. Scott looked at the ground, his time as Ant Man wasn’t worth the life of him and his daughter so he nodded. 

The man behind him purred and nosed the neck of the younger man, and Scott stilled a bit more in the hold of the man in fright. Tony looked amused at the two and the thought of Scott bending over the table and taking Quill’s dick in front of all the Avengers had his pants tightening. 

‘Of course, I’ll stop but please let me go’, Scott pleaded with Stark and the man behind him growled suddenly when he tightened his grip around his middle. Scott let out a little oomph. 

‘I don’t think our celestial being here doesn’t like that proposition very much. And because you should be punished anyway I let him decide what will happen to you’, Stark smirked and all the hope that was building inside Scott to see his daughter again in the evening disappeared as soon as it came. 

Hot breath was in Scott’s neck and when the other man bit in his ear he jumped a bit and a whine was on his lips. Stark smirked again and watched, amused the scene right in front of him, the dark eyes of Quill predicted a lot of fun. Big fingers caressed his face and Scott tried to face away but the big guy didn’t have it. 

‘Mine’, the other growled in his ear and Scott slumped in fright a bit more.

No, this couldn’t be happening, he had a family to go home to. He couldn’t let those people take him away, he had responsibilities here. He fought a bit in the hold of the celestial as Stark called him, but it didn’t do anything to loosen the hold. It had even the reversed effect when he felt a bulge at his ass, and Scott fought back a whimper. 

‘Stop squirming baby otherwise I’ll take you here for everyone to see’, the other man promised darkly in Scott’s ear and a little moan of fright came out of his mouth. The noise had the prick in his backside growing even more and Scott feared for his life right there. 

‘Let’s go Quill we’re getting too much attention right now, how less people see this the better’, Tony said and with that Scott tried to get away again, not wanting to go anywhere else than back to his little house and his daughter. But now he had finally a name to put on the beast right behind him. Quill. 

‘Sleep well baby’, he said into Scott’s ears before a cloth with chloroform was placed before his face. Scott tried to hold his breath but he had to breathe either way so when he finally took that breath. He felt his vision darken and right before darkness took him away, he saw the galaxy again. 

*** 

When Scott came by, he was blown into a panic attack when he didn’t recognize the room, and when everything came back tears were flowing down his cheeks. He was kidnapped by the Avengers and nobody knew it. His daughter, his Cassie, he didn't get the chance to say goodbye to her. 

A chain was around his arms and was bound around the headboard of the bed he was laying in. He slumped down the cushions again when he didn’t have any way to get out of them. He was a thief and he got sometimes in dangerous situations and mostly he knew a way to get away from it. But now, he was with his back to the wall and he didn’t get anything. 

The room was dark, but the bed was soft and nice, and he saw in the darkness a desk and a few closets. It could have been a nice room, if he wasn’t there as a prisoner. The door to his right opened and he closed his eyes again, pretending to be asleep so he hadn’t to face his captor. 

Big fingers caressed his face again, and he did his best not to show any signs of disgust, still pretending to be asleep. A light chuckle came out of his captor’s mouth and instead of his fingers, his mouth was now making a way from his eyes to his lips. Scott opened his eyes when he felt his mouth on him and he tried to get the celestial being off him. 

‘Stop, no no no’, Scott said but was silenced with the other’s lips onto his own, he pressed his lips together and didn’t show any signs of reprociation. Quill growled and grabbed Scott’s cock in one hand and gave it a tight squeeze. 

Scott’s mouth opened to scream out his pain but Quill used the opportunity to put his tongue inside the younger’s. He searched the tongue of the younger one and once found he swirled around him and dominated him throughout. When they both parted to take a needed breath Scott shook his head. 

‘Never do that again’, he spat but the older man on top of him wasn’t exactly pleased with his answer. He growled and the whole room shook with the volume of it, when Scott looked into his eyes again the galaxy was present. 

It was darker than the previous time he saw it, and he had to admit he was pretty scared of the being right there. But still Scott wouldn’t go down with a fight, and tried to get Quill off him. Quill didn’t like that his baby was acting this way and he had to do something quick so that he finally could take his baby like he wanted to do the moment he saw those baby grey’s in the supermarket. 

‘You’re mine baby, mine to please and fuck, mine to punish and mine to cherish. And I’ll never let you go again, you deserve someone to take care of you and I’ll be from now on the one who’ll do that’, Quill said while Scott’s eyes were now wide with fright. This man was out of his mind, and Scott needed to go away from him, rather sooner than later. 

‘Never’, Scott shouted, but was more likely a whisper. He was scared out of his mind and he just wanted to go home already. Quill’s eyes darkened again when his baby again refused to be taken care of, then he would do it the hard way. Also fine, but he would get his baby the way he wanted either way.

‘Fine we’ll do it the hard way’, Quill snickers and Scott closes his eyes again, fearful of what would come. 

‘You’ll probably be thirsty let Daddy give his baby something to drink first’, Quill says playfully but Scott heard the threat inside those words. 

Scott heard a zipper being opened and when he felt a thickness on his lips he opened frightfully his eyes, and his fears were real. Right before him, his captors red cock was right before his eyes and he smeared a bit of precum onto his lips. When he didn’t open his mouth, Quill used the trick from before and squeezed his dick again. 

Once his mouth was open Quill shoved his dick deep into the throat of Scott, he choked and gagged around it, the retching sounds didn’t bother Quill in the slightest and he even went deeper. Scott felt like dying right there, and he just went in a safe space before his mental state would be broken beyond repair. 

He didn’t even register when Quill spilled his load inside his mouth or not when Quill kissed him again. He was there, but not really. In his head he was with his little family, he was laughing with Maggie and Cassie because of some stupid movie they saw in theaters together. 

‘You’re beautiful baby’, he heard Quill saying in the background but he paid mention to it, he only heard his daughter laughing with one of his jokes. And with those thoughts he went to sleep, hoping that he would get out soon enough. 

Days passed, weeks passed too, even months but Scott couldn’t find a way out and every day he lost a part of himself. He still was mostly inside his head, reliving moments with his daughter. But in the real world he was a bit of a puppet for Quill to play with. He was his baby, and Scott did refer to him as daddy just to not get into troubles and to live another day. Another chance to maybe see his daughter again and that was all what matters to him. Hopefully one day to see her again. 


	23. A new Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen goes over to step two of his plan to domination. And nothing goes as the way Loki has planned it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is a plotbunny again.. since Strange is really the bad guy in the story (Sorry not Sorry, I love him in the movies but this is just my imagination). He still knows a lot about time traveling and universe hopping. So that’s why I used another new plotline to explore further in those new spectrums and how it could change a lot to the ‘prisoners’ lives. 
> 
> Don’t worry, I will get everything fixed in the end but for now let’s see them suffer a bit. I know this story really goes from one way to another, and has more plot than I had ever imagined it to be, and probably is a very big mess. But still I hope you enjoy the journey even if it’s with many obstacles in the way 😂
> 
> Sorry I’ll stop my rambling again. I hope you enjoy this chapter, kudos and comments are appreciated. Mistakes are as always mine!

If Quill was pissed, that was the understatement of the year, he was fuming and Scott feared the celestial. Still he cherished the hope that the younger ones could save him from this prison. So when they both were standing at the main floor and all the other Avengers were staring him down he still held his head high. 

He knew he gave them a way out and he hoped and prayed the girl would find a way to contact the one.  _ Call Wade Wilson on number XXX, he still owns me one after saving his ass on a mission.  _ And if one could save them it was Deadpool and his gang of the X-men and a few other misfits like Matt Murdock and Jessica Jones. 

Natasha was the last one to come down, and after that everyone took a seat, except from him. He was forced to sit on Quill’s lap and the unhappily growling when the celestial nosed his neck didn’t forbid anything good later tonight in their bedroom. Scott shivered and squirmed from fear but quickly stopped when he felt a growing thing under his ass. 

‘So we need a plan’, Natasha said first and Scott listened carefully, but when she saw his wandering eyes she frowned upon him. She didn’t like how he was acting, something had changed and Natasha couldn’t put her finger on what exactly. 

‘Quill we have an eavesdropper could you please do something’, she scowled at Scott and he quickly lowered his eyes again, hoping it would please her enough to continue without him being punished. 

Quill though had other things in mind, because he was still mad at his baby for not defending him by the little girl. So he pulled out his Walkman and put it in Scott’s ears and put the volume on the highest setting. Scott whined unhappily when he didn’t understand a word anymore the rest of the team was saying. There goes his plan to be helpful. 

‘Like I said we need a plan’, Natasha started again when Scott had the earplugs in. She didn’t trust the guy anymore, and she always trusted her gut and her perception of humans. 

‘Why, everything is going as planned?’, Tony said, ‘we have all the troublemakers and the rest of the world won’t do anything as they all fear us.’ 

‘The troublemakers are still causing havoc around, like for example Scott’, and when she pointed at the man, the man in question was frowning at her. ‘He was almost perfect and something has changed, there’s a fire again.’ 

And when all the team acknowledged that, they all hummed. They need to bring all their prisoners on their knees before they could cause any more havoc then they did already. They needed to be broken so they could repair them again as they pleased, they needed to dampen the fire in all of them. 

‘Maybe I can do something’, Strange said and he was pleased they could finally go into step two of his plan. 

‘As the sorcerer supreme, I have already witnessed a lot, I have seen a lot and have experienced a lot. And one of those experiences is traveling through universes and bending them at our own will.’ 

With that he made two portals that showed the Avengers to worlds somewhere existing. One is a more happy version of the world they lived in now, and the second one is what Strange had made his perfect vision around. 

Cities were broke, people were looking for scraps and they all feared the ones who lived in the tower. Fighting was now a norm, and it was certainly a world where the strongest survived and took all the riches and bedpartners they wanted. What the Avengers didn’t know then was the second gender everyone had. 

He zoomed in onto the tower, and there were all the Avengers enjoying riches and everything they could dream of. Loki in between himself and Tony enjoying food from their fingers. Peter in between the two supersoldiers and a variety of other supers on their knees before them. 

All were silently watching the scene before them, but what they didn’t hold account with was Scott and his frightful face. Because yes he saw himself too with his daughter in the hold of the same celestial being but with a broken smile and lifeless eyes. 

No that wouldn’t be his universe, he wouldn’t let them. They deserved all the happy universe that was still a possibility when they all would get free. Natasha saw the change in the thief’s eyes and she didn’t like it but didn’t comment on it since they all knew Strange would bring that universe to them either way. 

‘How could we get there’, Steve asked and the smirk of the Avenger said it all. 

‘Oh pretty easily just with one’, and suddenly he flicked his fingers and Scott felt the change, they probably all did it. 

The last thing before the heat took a toll on his body was what did they get themselves in now? 

*** 

The second person who felt the change was no other than Loki, he felt the animal inside take over, and that wasn’t a good sign. Loki sighed and slumped a bit further down on his bed, what had the sorcerer done now? 

Suddenly he heard everything happen at once, outside the tower there were suddenly yells and people screaming for their lives. Second thing he mentioned was the sudden heat his body was thrown in. The third thing was his little spider that came running to him. 

‘Loki, I don’t feel so good’, he said before he slumped inside his hold, and when Loki tried to touch his face, it was warm too. 

Again, what did the sorcerer do now? It looks like everyone… oh no.

Of course he knew from the different universes and their secrets and their abilities, and one version of the millions they had, was the second gender world. Just like he had his fox, now everyone in the world would get their own animal and based on that a second gender. 

He didn’t need to think a lot to figure out his spider was another Omega like he was, and that he will experience his first ever heat right at this second. He heard another few groans around the building and he guessed everyone had now a secondary gender and most of them were Alpha’s or Omega’s just great.  _ Fucking fantastic.  _

If he had his magic he would undo it in an instant but… he was powerless and he couldn’t do anything about it. Except from protecting his children from the eyes and hands of the people he despised most.  _ Again thank you very much Stephen..  _

And when MJ, Flash and another man he didn’t recognize came running in and hiding behind his frame, he knew this would only be the beginning. A few growls and whines came from behind the closed door, and when it finally caved and fell on the floor. Nobody except Loki should know he almost shit his pants.  _ He will say it again thank you VERY much Strange…  _


	24. The runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they finally be free or what will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again we’re here with more plot... and when I had originally planned a story with no plot at all only pure filthy smut, there’s already a lot of plot and almost no smut to detect. Oops? 
> 
> So I don’t know, but for those who wanted more smut, I will give you more don’t you worry. I’m not tempted at all to make it that easy to escape and to win the war. Stephen still has a few tricks up his sleeves...😈
> 
> Still I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter and pray for Ned! Kudos and comments are still appreciated. Mistakes are all mine!

An omega’s screech is the only way for protecting him or herself in difficult situations, when there is no way out and is only used temporarily to hold back the ferals who're threatening them. That’s the only thing he knew from his mother’s latest stories she told him before all crashed down in Asgard. 

He never used the screech, he even didn’t know how to use it. But something in the situation was clearly very wrong in the eyes of the omega and it’s owner, so they did it unknownst everyone else. It started small and quiet, almost a little wind that flew by, but it became louder and louder and suddenly all of them except his fellow members laid on the ground protecting their ears. 

He wasn’t the only one, it seemed like he started an orkest full of screeches. It was so bad that windows cracked and bursted. And for only a few seconds whole the earth stood still, and then the chaos started. Now everywhere in the US and countries around them started their own concert full of them. Everyone who wasn’t omega laid down wishing the torture would be over soon enough. 

Loki was that in a stupor he stood still the chance they only got to escape, luckily for him he has his spider. He took his hand and almost dragged him to the now open windows, he got MJ and Flash in both his hands and he asked with his eyes to take the other newest team member. He didn’t spare another second to grab Scott and to spring out of the window, knowing his spider would catch him. 

Once safely on the ground and indeed saved by the webbing of his child he took one glance upwards and saw the angered eyes of his captor. Loki who was now with wide eyes on safe ground flipped him the bird and smiled, he could finally smile again. He heard shouts and all of their new little team took off. They knew they had forgotten a member, but they also knew they couldn’t get him, not now at least. But they would be back, but with more people who could help too. 

Unknownst of Loki his collar was also out of order and he could use his magic again, but when everything calmed down enough on the sofa in a little safehouse. He flicked his finger and was pleasantly surprised when a small flicker of his green magic sparkled at his fingertips. 

‘What do we do now’, Peter was the first to ask. 

Everyone looked defeated and shrugged their shoulders, even if they had won this little battle they still had a war to win. The first thing Loki should do though is reverse Stange’s new reality but when he tried to flick his fingers nothing changed. Maybe his magic wasn’t fully loaded enough, so Loki shrugged it off and would try later again. Unknownst of Loki was the reason why he couldn’t reverse the spell was that Strange still had a few tricks up his sleeves and still held full control of Loki’s magic. 

‘We have to go back, Ned is still there’, MJ said and Loki felt sad for the younger boy, probably now interrogated by every Avenger to get their prizes back. 

Part of him though didn’t want to go back to fetch the guy, he was scared and never wanted to go straight against Strange again. But the other part smacked his head only just for thinking about letting the boy die in there, he still was a valuable member of his little team. And he had to admit he had learned to like the nerdy boy, he saw him like Peter and MJ as one of his own. 

‘Sorry but I’m not going back’, the first to say was Scott and he nodded at the older man. He did understand because he had to endure everything for a longer period of time and to go back willingly is a lot to ask. 

‘Stil call Wilson, he and the X-men and other antiheroes around the streets of America could help you out I’m sure’, he said and when he nodded at MJ, she remembered the little paper she was given in the afternoon. 

‘Not Deadpool’, Peter said while he hid his face in his hands and the whole room, except for Scott who didn’t understand, snickered. 

‘Long story’, said MJ to a still confused looking Scott and he nodded. 

‘Good luck and hope I never see you again, nothing personal but yeah’, he waved at the team before he turned around and tried to touch the doorknob. 

‘Yeah, I can’t let you go out of here though’, Loki said when he stopped Scott from going out of the door with his little magic he got. He turned around quite looking dumbfounded and sad, a few tears threatening to fall.

‘Come on after everything I’m finally free and I can look for my daughter and get out of here and now I’m still trapped?’, he said truly devastated by the fact he still can’t hold his daughter to his chest and cry his eyes out. Even if he’s a grown old man, he still has a lot on his plate and man can cry too. 

Loki knew the feeling of being away from his kids, he had two of his own who were taken away just after giving birth to them. And he really gets how he wanted to hold his daughter after months of being apart, but it could ruin a lot of things. He could get caught again by Quill and the rest of the team who could be already looking for them by now. 

Or he could make it to his house and see his daughter but instead of being alive, she would have been murdered. And the team would still be there just to snatch him away devastated and everything would fall to pieces, since Scott would have finally reached his breaking point and would spill everything. So no he could not let him go, it was too dangerous for everyone. 

‘I know how you feel right now Scott but be realistic please, it’s still dangerous out there. They are now looking for us and when they snatch you or have done something to your daughter and you see it happening before your eyes, you will have reached your breaking point, and I can’t let that happen.’ 

Scott swallowed and thought about everything and it’s a real possibility that they will go for his daughter just to get to him. And Loki is right to assume it would break him to a point of no return, he sighed but admitted his defeat by sitting down on the old sofa again. Loki gave him a small smile which he did return. 

‘Still I won’t ask you to come back with us, I just ask you to not leave this house.’, Loki said and he nodded again. But still Loki had a feeling something would happen with him, he hoped that he would be wrong, but he won’t be shocked if they will find him back in the quarters of Quill sometime soon. 

It was not promising in the slightest but Loki still knew how a parent would face anything to make sure his children are safe. Just like the exact same way they would risk their lives to save Ned from the dungeons of the Avenger tower. But first they needed backup and a lot of it. 

*** 

Back in the Avengers tower, Stephen was pacing back and forth in the common room, everyone around him waiting for the outburst. Tony, Steve, Bucky, Quill, Clint and Natasha looking remorsefully at their shoes. This was bad, they lost their treasures and they didn’t know how they would get them back. 

‘How could this happen?’, Stephen asked no one in particular. 

He had every little step planned out, he had everything under control until he hadn’t. Loki found a way to double cross him, even if the prince didn’t know in the slightest what happened either. He looked quite dumbfounded and paralyzed after the horrendous sound. 

He didn’t know that omega’s could produce that sound, if he would have known he would have chosen another universe to play with. But Stephen was selfish, he wanted to create a world where he could claim the prince so he couldn’t get away again.  _ Stupid _ . 

And not only were they shocked and stunned by the sound but everywhere in the whole world had taken the same event place. Everywhere in the world were omega's screeching, those who were in danger and who were not, claimed or not. He was again amazed and intrigued by him, and wanted him even more now. 

‘Get the kid from the dungeons, we have a lot to talk about’, Strange said to Bucky who nodded and then he turned to the rest of the team. 

‘We will get them back, and when we do, we’ll claim them so nothing like that can happen again’, he said while crossing his arms, all the Avengers around him nodded. Right after the elevator dinged again to announce Bucky had already returned. 

Behind him he dragged a terrified looking Ned, who hadn’t changed, which only meant one thing. He was a beta, and would not be a danger to them, and would be easy to break. Stephen smirked at him and Ned swallowed a lump. 

‘We need to talk.’


	25. New senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade was minding his own businesses when it all started, but everything became chaotic as the day went by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is really a stress reliever right now. That’s why I have a lot of little chapters in such a short period of time, hopefully you don’t mind 😂
> 
> Still Wade makes his appearance as some of the other X-men. Oh and smut is on it’s way! 😂
> 
> Kudos and comments are still appreciated. Mistakes as always are mine!

When you would ask Wade Wilson when he went insane, he would say right at this moment. First he was fighting with some douchebags, which he must kill one of them to earn his money, before he suddenly laid on the ground clutching his ears because of the deafening sound all around him. 

‘What was that’, he yelled to one of the douchebags when it all faded down again. He shrugged his shoulders, a sign he didn’t know either. 

Wade rolled his eyes behind his mask, of course those dumbasses wouldn’t know. A trilling went down his spine when his cellphone ringed, when he looked at the screen it was an unknown number but he knew already who it was before answering. He first threw his katanas towards the bad guy so that he was pinned at the wall before he answered. 

‘I’m busy Wolfman’, he said through the phone and a sigh was heard at the other side. 

‘First of all it’s Wolverine or Logan and second of all, did you hear that sound’, he asked him. Wade rolled his eyes again, of course he heard the sound. It was the most horrendous sound he had ever heard in his life. 

‘Yes  _ Wolfman _ , I’ve heard the sound, who wouldn’t anyways it was something else’, Wade said and he sighed when the bad guy tried to sneak away. ‘Wait a minute.’ 

‘Who said you could run away huh’, Deadpool said with a smirk before he took one of his guns and shot the man in the foot. The men in question screamed out his pain and Logan sighed again at the other side of the line. He seriously needed a talk with the man. 

‘Don’t be such a party pooper Logie, I heard you sigh and I even wasn’t on the phone’, Wade rolled his eyes when he grumbled when the man crawled away, he took his gun again and shot him in the head instead. So that was that, even if he wanted to have some more fun. 

‘You killed him’, Logan stated the obvious fact and sometimes Wade asked himself why he even was associated with those losers.  _ Because you’re a great man Wade _ , he heard the voice of the big men in his head. Yeah not so much oldie. 

‘No he only takes a nap’, Wade growled, ‘yes Captain obvious I killed the poor bastard.’ He heard a few snickers from the other team, oh great he was on speakers. He now saw Logan give all the others a bitchface since everyone was silent not even a few seconds after. 

‘Come back Wade we have a problem’, the other man said and he heard how tired the man really was. After being the leadman in the group of misfits who called themselves the X-men seriously took his toll. 

‘I’ll clean this up first and I’ll be there tomorrow afternoon’, Wade jokes, since he certainly won't be cleaning his messes and first and foremost wanted to visit the grave of his Vanessa first. 

‘No now Wade, it’s serious’, but before he could say some more he was set on hold. He grumbled when he looked at this phone, hurt that he was put on hold, nobody would set him on hold. He grumbled some more when a nagging voice of yellow was in his head. 

‘Okay, it was serious, now it’s a life of death kinda situation, so let all things drop immediately and come back this instant Wilson’, Logan said almost seething and Wade blinked a couple of times with the new colder atmosphere. Who killed his kitten now, Wade thought bitterly. 

‘Yeah, yeah I’ll be there as soon as I can’, Wade grumbled. 

‘Good because Spiderman needs us’, Logan snickered and with the name of his beloved spider he immediately was in a better mood. 

Oh God how he loved the little spider in the spandex suit, he was a bit too young for his taste but with the doe eyes and the angel face he made his heart melt a little bit. And really if he was a bit younger he would bed that youngling in a second, because he was damn fine. 

‘Spidey’, he said enthusiastically before he ended the phone call and swung the death man on his back. He would take him first and would take the first taxi he could find towards the bunker he and the X-men stayed at after the war started with the Avengers. 

What he didn’t pay attention to was that he was quicker and stronger than ever, a change because of his new presented orientation. But when he arrived at the abandoned building in less than ten minutes, which he otherwise did a lot longer for he blinked again. 

He quickly set the man on the ground when he suddenly was attacked by a lot of new senses. He could smell every single man or woman in a radius of 50 miles, some smelt good and some smelt like puke. He scratched his head deep in thought, this was new. He shrugged it off and knocked on the door, when the person behind the door opened, he was attacked by the smell of roses and vanilla. Not the greatest combination in his eyes but it certainly had an effect on him now.

‘Oh yeah hi, thank you for killing him, your money will be on your account next thing in the morning. Have a good evening’, he said before the door slammed in his face again, body long forgotten on the pavement. 

He needed a run, and now, a new longing of being free was set in his mind. He didn’t understand, he never had the urge to run before, and now it was the only thing on his mind. It was even more weird when he instead of taking the normal way home he longed to be in the woods. 

So following his instincts he did what his mind was telling him to do and he made a detour to the woods. Inside his brain grumbled something and it wasn’t yellow of white anymore, when he thought of it those two were very quiet at the moment. And after all those years having them on his back every single second of the day it felt weird now not having them around. 

‘RUN’, his mind screamed at him, but before thinking everything through he just started running, following his mind directions. It took him the night to run from his hideout in North Carolina to the compound of the X-men. 

He was exhausted but the adrenaline still kept him up, when he jogged into the house, everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Logan was the first to stand up and help the newly turned alpha on the sofa. So it was not only them that had new turned abilities, it was literally everyone. 

But before they could ask him questions a knock was heard on the door. Logan asked with his eyes if Wade was okay and when he nodded he stood up to answer the door. Before them stood everyone who they thought they had lost and Logan thanked heavens for that. 

‘Come on in, everyone has just arrived and is waiting in the dining room’, Logan said and Loki, Peter, MJ and Flash followed him into the den of the wolves. 

It happened only in a second and Wade didn’t know how it happened but suddenly he was holding a spider in his arms and was threatening everyone who came close. Peter was first confused with how hot he had become and when suddenly his senses were indulged with the loveliest aroma he had ever smelled, his knees buckled up. 

‘Goddamnit’, was Loki’s first response before everything went to hell once more. 


	26. A little bit of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki sent both Peter and Wade to the bedrooms to relieve some steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes here I am again, I have another update for you. And guess what... I did the unthinkable I wrote SMUT 😂 that took a long time again, but I like this a lot! 
> 
> And yes another ship is thrown at your head, I don’t know why I always do this but how more ships the better right? Anyways, enjoy this chapter with not a lot of plot, but a lot of fun times! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. And as always mistakes are mine!

‘Wade, Wade, calm down and let the boy go’, Logan was the first who tried to get close to the alpha and the omega who he had cornered in the doorway.

Wade didn’t know what was happening, but one thing he did know was the urge to protect the boy behind him as best as he could. He smelled lovely, like a winterbreeze on the coldest day while he would enjoy a hot choco in his apparent Christmas music playing softly in the background. It urged something in him to take the boy and hide him away from everyone in the world. 

He growled at Logan and showed his teeth, Loki who watched the scene before him sighed. Of course after everything they went through, he had to walk right into the den of a high compatible mate for his son. Maybe he should be happy that it wasn’t with the other two Avengers, that Peter was destined to be with someone else. 

But right now, he just wanted a bit of peace and quietness before they would go and search for the boy, but even that was too much to ask it seemed. MJ and Flash looked both at each other and asked Peter if he was alright, the only sign he still was breathing was a little whine. 

Loki groaned of course he had to go in heat too, very compatible were the alpha and the omega for each other. He looked over at the mercenary and when he saw the fetal state he was in, he knew that they should bring both in a safe place inside the little bunker.

It would only go away when they both were safe in each other’s arms and let some steam off. On one hand he didn’t want both of them to mate, since Peter was way younger than Wade and he even had reached his 18th birthday yet. Fantastic, he even was underaged, that would be a definitive problem. 

‘Wade’, he said and the mercenary looked at him, red rimmed eyes full of lust and protectiveness. 

‘Peter is not eighteen yet and is in full blown heat so he can’t give consent. So try and relieve each other without biting and knotting right’, Loki said and Wade tilted his head like a confused kitten before he looked behind him at the doe eyes of Peter. 

He looked over the lithe body of his spider, and when he reached his face again he saw some recognition. This boy was indeed underage and the rational part of Wade’s brain knew it was wrong to take him now, but the other lust filled side just wanted to have a taste, 

‘No biting or knotting got it’, he spitted out, a huge part of him sad with his promise to the God. 

Loki gave the older guy a once over again and when he found nothing to be afraid of he nodded. He turned around to the others who were watching the whole scene with interested eyes, Loki knew he had to explain a lot, but first. He snapped his fingers and both alpha and omega were gone. 

‘Where did they go’, MJ asked, already angry at the God for letting Peter disappear with the mercenary. 

MJ did tease Peter a lot with his not so secret crush on the older and bigger man, but now when they were both out of their minds she didn’t like it one bit. Peter was now like a brother she never wanted and she wouldn’t forgive herself if she couldn’t save him again. 

‘I sent them both to Wade chambers in the bunker and put a silence spell of it so that we won’t be distracted by their coupling’, Loki said while he scrunched up his nose, not liking it either but it’s already a better option than the two soldiers. 

The slap on his face he was a bit surprised by, and definitely by the tears that were streaming down MJ’s face. 

‘After everything you let that happen? You just give Peter away again?’, MJ said and the whole room felt silent. He sent a pleading look to Logan and Charles but they were also shocked by the new turn of events. 

‘I have a lot of explaining to do and I will but MJ I would not give Peter away like that, but it’s for a reason those two need to get togheter now. And when I said not biting or knotting, they won’t be permanent or not before both of them give consent to each other’, Loki said and MJ shoulders slumped a bit when the stress ebbed away. 

Maybe she should trust her father figure more, but after everything they both already went through, she didn’t think it would be that easy to let Peter go with another stranger. Because that was Deadpool aka Wade Wilson in their eyes, another stranger but with better intentions than the Avengers.

‘Maybe you should start from the beginning’, said Charles and Loki and MJ started their stories and how they eventually got there in the first place. 

***

In the room just above the rest of the team, Peter and Wade were looking at each other. Both quite shocked and apprehensive about the whole new situation. And even if Wade wanted to jump Peter’s bones right away, he knew they should talk first. 

‘Nice to see you again baby boy’, Wade said when he sat down on his bed next to Peter.

He still left some space between them so Peter could get away from him without any problems. If the stupid beast inside his brain would be quiet for a couple of minutes would be nice, but nothing that he couldn’t handle since he had already a lot of pracise. 

‘Hi Wade’, Peter said shyly. 

A rumble inside his brain did Wade halt his steps again, not because he was scared, but because he could see a lot of steamy pictures. Some are more R rated than others, and he stored them away for later, and after much more talking with this kid. Because yes Wade saw Peter as one, a very nice looking kid, but either way he was a kid. 

‘Sorry for making a scene down there, but something told me to protect you for potential danger, and for other things’, he said while he knew his ears were turning pink. Peter looked up from his lashes and he also turned a lot redder in his face than only a minute ago. 

‘I presume it was me presenting on this bed with my ass high in the air?’, Peter asked with a little smirk and holy moly that did things to Wade in that moment. He didn’t notice when he was getting closer to the boy but suddenly they were looking each other in the eyes. 

Peter’s hand went quite slowly to his cheek, and he caressed his face before he closed the gap between both their mouths. It started slow and sweet, but the inner beats of Wade took control quite soon and it started to get steamier when Wade asked entrance. 

Peter opened up his mouth and when both of their tongues danced a sensual walz, he knew it was quite different than kissing with the soldiers. It was more a game of dominance and submission, and with the soldiers they wanted to get their submission. But not with Wade, he liked it more with Wade, he was more in control, he was more equal to Wade in a sense. 

In that moment Peter took a decision and when he broke the kiss, he started to get slowly undressed. Wade looked with wide eyes when Peter started to undress before him, and before he could get to his pants, Wade stopped him. He held his hands above Peter’s and tilted his head so that he had to look in his eyes. 

‘Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you into doing things you don’t want’, Wade said looking unsure, worrying his bottom lip. 

Peter smiled for the first time in a while, and now he looked quite forward to having sexual experiences. They were equals, which was something Peter wanted, alright he had to admit submitting to someone was something he liked. But trust was the first thing going into that sort of thing, and trust in his eyes was being equal. 

Peter silenced the mercenary with a kiss and he took them both laying on the king size bed. He took the guy’s bigger hand into his and went down his body with the same hand, touched areas which were sensitive and he moaned because of the contact. Wade looked with his now fully red orbs at the omega underneath him. 

Peter didn’t know how long he could have survived without the contact, because now his body was in full blown heat, and every little touch of his alpha’s hand did wonders to his hot body. So when he opened his eyes, there was no circle of honey brown color left, only a golden circle of omega. 

‘You are beautiful’, Wade whispered into Peter’s ears and he moaned.

‘Alpha please, it hurts’, Peter whined when the first cramp hit. 

Wade prayed to the heavens for mercy because for the sin he would do, and started kissing down the kid’s lithe body. He paid a lot of attention to the perky nipples since they were one of Peter’s weak spots, while a hand trailed down towards Peter’s cock and hole. 

A stickiness was already present and Wade frowned a bit, it was not normal to leak from the hole. But when he tasted it on his taste buds he discovered a new favorite flavor, and dismissing the nipples, which did Peter whine unhappily, he went direct for the hole and Peter squealed. 

‘Alpha please’, Peter whined when Wade stopped because of the sound and when he thought he had hurt Peter. 

When Wade was done looking Peter over, he slowly went back to his hole and experimentally licked a stripe from Peter’s cock towards his hole. Peter shuddered and let out a moan and Wade groaned when he was greeted by another wave of honey flavored slickiness. 

When Peter started to wriggle and whine because he wanted another pressure in his hole, Wade stuck two fingers without residence inside his fluttering hole. Peter moaned out loud and it was now the new favorite sound of Wade. The spider would be the death of him that’s for sure. 

When another two fingers were pushing down Peter’s hole, Wade found the little nerve he was looking for when Peter arched from the bed and squealed. Peter went red from embarrassment and Wade grinned. 

‘Found it’, he said amused and Peter grumbled but his face scrunched up in pleasure when the same spot was hit again. 

‘Please Alpha I’m ready’, Peter begged and who was Wade to deny his spider anything. He pulled out his fingers and Peter whined again from the loss of it but mewled when another more hunger thing was placed for his entrance.

‘Are you sure, you can always back out now’, Wade said unsurely not wanting to hurt the younger one. 

‘I want you Wade, come on don’t let me wait  _ Daddy _ ’, Peter smirked exactly knowing which buttons he had to push by Wade. Wade growled and to punish Peter a little bit he went with one push inside Peter. 

Both men groaned and moaned out their pleasure, pleasure and pain from the penetration combining beautifully to create a perfect sensation. Wade hung his head on Peter’s shoulder and breathed in deep. 

‘Fuck your tight’, he snarled, red orbs boring into Peter’s golden ones. 

‘Maybe now isn’t the time to admit I was a virgin before this?’, Peter asked sweetly and Wade snarled again. 

‘Goddamnit Peter, if I had known I would have held back a bit’, Wade said and he was looking at Peter for any indication it might hurt, but the only thing he saw in those eyes was pure lust. 

‘Move please’, Peter said when the uncomfortableness of it all disappeared and only pleasure was still present. 

To make up for the rough start, Wade started slow, a bit too slow for Peter’s liking. He set a comfortable speed so that both Alpha and Omega could enjoy each other. Wade kissed Peter throughout and went down his body once more to attach his lips to one of his nipples again. 

‘Harder please Wade’, Peter moaned, and again he could not deny anything to his spider so Wade settled for a more punishing speed. 

Suddenly the only thing both men could hear were the ragged breaths and the headboard hitting the wall behind it. Both men were looking at each other with the most adoration they had for each other. 

They were almost both at their orgasm and Wade felt something growing too, and suddenly he was sent back to the dining hall now an hour ago.  _ No biting or knotting.  _ He looked at his growing prick and saw a whole new body part of himself. He could not freak out now, so he just breathed in and out. 

Peter came with a shout and Wade’s name on his lips and Wade pulled back out, right before he would be connected with the Omega before him. His inner animal wasn’t pleased when he wasn’t bound with his mate but he could not break the promise towards the mage. Otherwise he would have different problems than just a case of blue balls. 

Peter looked down also when he didn’t feel a connection which his inner animal was waiting for, and he saw the knot laying on the bed. He looked quite hurt at Wade who also was watching it with sad eyes. But he also remembered something deep inside his brain, Loki warning Wade. 

‘Need help with that?’, Peter asked and when Wade raised an eyebrow Peter’s eyes sparkled with myth. 

He took the knot in his hand while his mouth went straight for Wade’s huge cock. Wade didn’t expect his Spiderling to take him but he wouldn’t complain when he felt the little tongue on his still erect dick. Wade moaned and it didn’t took long to spill inside his mouth.

When Peter looked at Wade through his eyelashes, he took Peter’s head and kissed him again. 

‘Thank you baby boy that was wonderful’, he said between kisses. 

‘It definitely wasn’t the worst thing’, Peter sassed and the inner beast of Wade groveled unhappily. Peter laughed and kissed Wade again, and that the beast didn’t mind at all. 


	27. Mind torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange is done waiting and is taking everything in his own hands. If the kid won’t talk on his own he had to find a way himself to get the answers they were looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat shorter chapter but with another glimpse of what Strange is capable off. He is not a good person at all, and Ned is having a hard time to cope with everything. But there’s something changing in somebody’s mind... 
> 
> Next chapter, Smut is coming again... Quill wants his baby back and he won’t stop before he has him... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, kudos and comments are still appreciated. As always mistakes are mine!

The Avengers were getting desperate, the boy wouldn’t talk and as time passed by there were getting anxious that they wouldn’t get them back. Natasha took a seat and groaned in her hands after again an unsuccessful interrogation. 

‘He’s even more persistent than we had previously thought, Strange. The boy just won’t talk’, she sighed and Strange was done for the day. He only wanted his hand back on the prince was that too much to ask. 

Oh he felt him right, he felt how he used his magic but he couldn’t pinpoint where it was exactly located. He did try to find them but only got a few directions to look at. Wherever they were, they were being cautious and Stephen was getting frustrated. 

‘Bring him here, if he won’t talk I’ll make him talk’, he said and Natasha looked a bit worried. Even if she wanted them all back too, she was a bit afraid of how they’ll get the information. 

As a spy and a SHIELD worker, she had already done and experienced a lot of different techniques of interrogating criminals. But she would not use them because he was still a child, and she didn’t want to harass him until the point of mental breakdown. She knew what it was to deal with PTSD, and she didn’t want the boy to suffer too much. 

‘Are you sure’, Natasha tried but one glance of the sorcerer, she nodded and stood up to bring the boy to her teammate. 

Inside the dungeons, Ned sat there with his head in arms, he was tired. Another confrontation with the Avengers and he was sure to break. He loved his friends and would always try to protect them but he wasn’t like all of them. Strong and enhanced, he was just a human for fuck sake. He wasn’t as strong or strong willed as all of his friends, and he knew that at least Strange knew that too. 

When the doors opened and the redhead stood there he stood up and just handed over his hands. Natasha saw the change in the boy, the first time he fought tooth and nail but now he just surrendered. Maybe she didn’t need to bring the boy back to Strange, she could get the answers herself. 

The choice though was taken out of her hands when she saw a figure leaning against the wall right behind her. Stephen took the last few steps into the dungeons and saw the defeated expression on the boy’s face, but he was too pissed to care. He had waited long enough, and he was sure the runaways were already looking for backup so he hadn’t any time more to waste. 

‘So you won’t talk? Right for me then we just do it the hard way’, Stephen said and the fearful look inside the teenagers eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Natasha. She touched Stephen’s shoulder but he shrugged her off. 

‘You can go now Widow, I’ll have the kid’, he said and the eyes of him didn’t forbid any good. 

‘I can do it, I’m sure he will speak now, won’t you kid’, Natasha asked Ned who nodded biting his bottom lip and she looked hopeful at Strange. He looked bored and when he looked at Natasha he shook his head.

‘No more time to waste and I would suggest Nat that you just walk away right now’, he growled and Natasha swallowed a lump. 

This man was more dangerous than she had previously thought but he had the teams back and nobody would believe her so she nodded and she took one pitiful glance towards Ned who was protecting himself with his hands. She wished him the best of luck before she walked away with her tail between her legs. 

‘Now kid, you wished you had talked way before you were working on my nerves’, Stephen said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

Ned crawled away from him but he didn’t get far as the bricks of his little cel were pricking inside his backside. He looked frightened and Strange enjoyed the power he had over the child. This was the power he was craving for, the one who he wanted to achieve with Loki in the long end. 

With one flick of his fingers, Ned laid unconscious on the floor and Stephen smirked before he transported himself into the mind of the teenager. It was quite light inside, not too much angst and burden moments, only light and fluffy ones with his friends. It was a nice change when he thought about it, very different from all the other minds he had visited the last couple of months. 

Ned was relieving a picnic with his friends, the first time he saw them all together. He saw how both friends were confused by the sudden change in Peter and he smirked when he knew he was the reason. He saw himself on the bench and it was nice to see it from another person's perspective. 

With a sudden flick of his fingers the scene changed and Ned looked frightfully around him, and when they landed on him again he began shivering. He tried to hold on the memory of his friends laughing but when they disappeared to only reappear death next to him he screamed in fright and disbelief. 

‘MJ, Peter’, he tried while holding their bodies to his chest, ‘undo it please. Let them live.’ 

Stephen smirked and let them disappear while changing the scenery yet again. Now they were both standing at the tower, all his friends in the grasp of the Avengers they all loathed. Peter was sandwiched between the soldiers, Loki was chained down the bed eating fruit from Tony’s fingers. MJ was kissed by the Russian spy and Scott was on his knees pleasuring Quill. 

‘Stop it, they will never give in. Do you hear me, they’ll rather be dead then give you what you want’, Ned spitted out but tears were rolling down his cheeks. 

‘Loki dear, who’s your Master’, he asked the hologram of Loki, Loki looked confused at Stephen before looking at the direction of Ned but seeing right through him and was looking at the ruins of the US. 

‘You Sir’, he gasped when Tony went down his legs to capture the God’s cock into his mouth and Loki groaned. 

‘No no Loki, don’t give in. Don’t,’ Ned panicked and tried to get to the God but when he stood before him Stephen flicked his finger again. 

Now they were both standing in complete darkness, no sound or thing to detect. Ned was bawling his eyes out, scared out of his mind. He knew it wasn’t real, but it could get real and that was his greatest fear. He didn’t know what Strange was looking for or planning because now he didn’t want to spill out anything. Now he would be silent or die while keeping it secret.

But what Ned didn’t know is what Strange plan was all along, he wasn’t exactly paying attention to what he was doing. He was projecting himself in the dream he was playing in the kids head, while he was searching around in his head. He had found quite some things from Peter’s greatest fears to what he liked. 

He also found some things about Loki’s preferences and a few secrets Peter had told his friends about. But the only thing he was looking for he did find after a lot of digging. But he found an abandoned warehouse and he made the connection that this must be the base. And luckily for him he knew exactly where it was located, not far from the tower actually. 

‘Thank you kid, I have exactly what I was looking for’, Stephen smirked and Ned tried to open his mouth but Strange disappeared before he had the chance and he opened his eyes drenched in sweat and tears. 

Stephen reappeared on the common floor where the Avengers were waiting and when they saw their boss coming in with a great smile they knew they had won again. Steve was the first to approach Stephen and next to him were Bucky and Tony. 

‘I found their hiding spot and if we are lucky they will all be there’, he said and the team cheered except from Natasha who was still worried about the mental state of the teenager in the dungeons. 

‘Let’s go then, I have a baby to make mine again’, Quill was the first one to say something and Stephen smirked. Oh this was going to be fun… 


	28. An Alpha’s claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is alone in the warehouse, but what will happen when Quill is looking for him and is standing right behind his door. With a little surprise for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you all had an amazing Thanksgiving if you are celebrating it (and if not like me, hope you are enjoying the weekend). 
> 
> Smut is here, and it will bring some changes with it... hope you’ll enjoy it! It is one of the longest chapters I have written for this story so buckle up for the ride! 
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated and mistakes are as always mine!

Scott was in the middle of cleaning the warehouse, which was quite dirty after being abandoned for so long, when he heard the commotion behind the door. He quirked an eyebrow but shrugged it off and made a hot choco for drinking by the movie he would watch before the others would come back from their trip to the X-men. 

The first few minutes he watched without any disturbance but after five minutes the commotion began again. He frowned and switched channels to the news channel and swallowed when he saw the havoc created by the Avengers again. And more precisely by the celestial, he hated so much. 

He didn’t know if the reporter was being dumb or being brave but he got closer by the scenery and when Quill saw the reporter he smirked at him. He flew towards him and landed right before him, he looked him up and down. And you saw the cameraman shaking, and the reporter looked also quite frightful. 

‘Oh hello’, he smirked and waved into the camera, ‘I would like to make an announcement if I may. Scott I know you are there and I’ll be back for you baby.’ 

Scott mewled and tried to hide behind the little blanket he was holding, the cup full of hot choco crashed on the floor. He picked up his phone, or the prepaid one he got from Loki, and dialed the number of the same God. He waited and waited but when it got to voicemail he whimpered.

‘The Avengers are looking for me Lokes when you get this please come back as soon as possible’, he tried to get his breathing under control and pressed the button to disconnect. 

When he thought he was finally free this had to happen, he stood up, careful to not step on the hot drink and pieces of glass. He ran towards his only bedroom and hid under the covers. The phone dialed again a few minutes later and when he saw Loki on display he sighed a breath out of relief. 

‘Loki’, he sighed with a little smile on his face. 

‘Hey Scott, a little problem has occurred here and we cannot come back right now. But don’t be afraid there’s a protection ward around the house that even Strange cannot get through. If you don’t open the door and invite them in they can’t get to you. So one piece of advice is don't stand too close to windows so they can’t compel you’, Loki said and Scott nodded under his blanket. 

‘Okay, I’ll just wait under the blankets until you guys arrive’, Scott said shakily and he heard the hum of Loki at the other side.

‘Everything will be alright okay Scott, we will come back as soon as possible’, Loki tried to calm down the thief and Scott took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves a bit more. 

‘Yeah’, Scott said but while he said that a crash could be heard even through the line and Loki squealed and Scott screamed out in fear. 

‘Scott try to stay calm and we’ll come soon okay’, Loki said but then the line went dead and so went the power all around America. 

Scott tried to calm his breathing again but he was afraid of the dark. It was silly he knew but since he lived with the Avengers it became his greatest fear. Because in the day Quill was mostly out and he could breathe but when the dark came he came too. And then all the ‘fun’ began and he had to shield himself inside his mind to not break. 

‘Come and open the door baby’, he heard Quill yell, ‘I know you are in there. I can smell your beautiful scent and it drives me crazy not to touch you.’

Scott squealed under his blankets and wrapped them even tighter around him. If he just stayed under the blankets nothing could get to him, it’s when he stood too close to the windows that something bad could happen. He heard some things thrown around and the howl of Quill in the night. 

‘Scott come open up this fucking door’, Quill snarled and he heard thunder in the background. He mewled under his safety blanket and shook from head to toe. 

‘Dad’, he suddenly heard his daughter call him. He perked up at the voice of his daughter and shook his blanket off. 

Scott was in a battle with himself, what should he do now? It could be a trick to get him open the door, but it could also be really his daughter. He heard a frightful scream of her and he just ran towards the door. 

‘Cassie’, he said and he stood for the door, door handle in his hand. 

He bonked his head against the door a couple of times, not sure what to do. What would he do when it was a trap, he knew he hadn’t a chance against Quill and the rest if it came to a battle. But it was unfair towards Cassie to let her die either if she really was behind that door, trapped in the arms of his previous captors. 

He looked at his phone but when he saw that the power wasn’t back on and he couldn’t call Loki for advice, he bonked his head against the door once more. Tears were streaming down his face but when the calm scent of a lovely aroma came through the door he could breathe a bit easier. 

‘Open the door dad, he’ll be good for you’, he heard his daughter sniffle through the door. He bonked his head again, he knew it was a trap but even then he just wanted to wrap his daughter in his arms again. 

So without any more thought he opened the door and before him stood his daughter with tears in her eyes but after her stood Quill with a knife on her throat. He stepped out of the way and he and his daughter came through the door. When they were finally inside Quill kicked the door behind him close and let the girl fall inside the arms of her father. 

Scott sniffled when he got to hold his daughter again, he felt that he came home again. He looked through tears at the watery smile his daughter gave him before she wrapped her hands around his middle and hid her head in his shirt. Sobs wracked her body and Scott wasn’t far behind. 

‘Oh god I missed you so much’, Cassie said through her tears, ‘when you did not come home that night I feared for the worst. I thought you were dead.’ 

She slapped her father on his chest, dealing with all the emotions at once. And Scott could not care at all, he just was finally happy. He was home again, the feeling of his daughter by his side let him feel at peace. But when he looked at the dark eyes of Quill he knew he wasn’t safe at all. 

‘Honey why don’t you go home and I’ll be there as soon as I can alright’, he asked his daughter but she gripped him even tighter and shook her head. 

He looked at Quill but he had soft eyes when he looked at the pair. Scott hoped but was disappointed to realize that both of them would go home with him again. He adopted the child already as his own and Scott did not like it. He just wanted her to be safe again. But when he thought again about the projection of both of them at Quill’s feet was not what he was hoping for her future to be. 

Scott opened his mouth to protest but when he looked at the door now all the Avengers were looking inside their home. Scott swallowed and prayed for the others and wished that they wouldn't come back for a while. Strange looked at him and Cassie with a softness he hadn’t expected from the sorcerer. 

‘I’ll take her from here’, he said and Scott shielded his daughter away from the man while Cassie gripped his shirt even tighter in her hands. He looked at her and she shook her head frightfully with wide eyes. 

‘You stay away from her’, he hissed eyes now golden and his stance protective. He was unknown about the now spreading scent that made Quill crazy with need and want.

Before Scott could do anything his daughter and the rest disappeared and Quill picked him up. Scott screamed and wriggled in the celestial’s hold but he was a lot stronger and carried the wailing omega towards his bed room. He almost threw Scott on the bed and trapped him with his own body. 

Scott looked in the red rimmed eyes of Quill and he swallowed while he tried to get his breathing in control. He could give some fight now but he felt suddenly feverish, hot and cold at the same time. All thoughts went out of the window when only a single hand came in contact with his feverish skin. 

Quill sniffed his neck and growled loudly when the most powerful scent knocked him almost over. He had to have a taste, he wanted to ravish the man beneath him. But first he needed to punish, Scott ran away from him, he couldn’t let that pass that easily. 

‘You thought you could get away didn’t you baby, smart little thief running away with the others. But you can never underestimate me, I’ll always find my way back to you Scotty. And do you know why’, Quill asked with a low voice while he traced his finger over the body of the same man, and Scott shook his head’, because you belong to me and you always will.’ 

And with that Quill flipped Scott over and pulled him that way that his ass was presenting. He quickly made work of the trousers and underwear before he delivered the first smack. Scott didn’t see this coming at all and cried out when the first smack landed. 

Scott’s head hurts, his head was tolling, he couldn’t make out the truths from fantasies and dreamwalking anymore. The only thing that made him aware of the present was the hard smacks his bottom was getting. The pain made this experience real again, and from that moment he tried to get away. 

‘No, no get away from me’, Scott said while kicking his feet and trying to kick Quill in the balls. 

‘Stop’, Quill commanded with a shout and Scott stilled in his grasp. Quill didn’t know the effects of the alpha voice on omega’s and that those voices could compel every omega in the radius of ten miles to do everything that he pleases. 

Quill smirked and Scott just swallowed his golden orbs glazed over because of the effect of the voice on him. His alpha commanded him to stop struggling so the omega inside Scott complied the wishes of his compatible mate. Quill took the time to absorb every little thing on his body and Scott wanted to squirm under the attention. 

‘You’re mine Scott do you understand’, Quill asked him again and Scott still under the effects of his alpha voice nodded, his omega pleased with the possessiveness his alpha provided. 

It was no secret that Omega’s were mostly submissive of nature, since they had to carry the children and stay with them while they grew up. But some Omega’s were more submissive than others, and Scott was a natural submissive, like it was a second skin. 

Quill didn’t underestimate Scott either and he knew which big of a fights he could provide, but since Quill didn’t have the patience right now he took his measures. He quickly took out his rope and tied both Scott’s hands onto the headboard. He took his blindfold, a few dildo’s and a bottle of lube next and laid them on the bed next to him. 

He dressed down himself and when both men were naked he lowered himself and finally took a taste of Scott’s body. He already knew the body like the palm of his hand but it was always a different experience and now it was the same. It felt more magical if Quill had to describe it. 

Scott had a different taste, a taste that made Quill even more crazier and needier than ever. And when he got to his hole, his mind was in a frenzy, because the last time Scott wasn’t dripping with self made lubricant. He scooped a bit up with his finger and put it in his mouth, a whole lot of different flavors that Quill liked exploded in his mouth and he moaned around the finger. 

Scott’s mind went offline when he heard the sound, and only the purring sound of his omega took the forefront. Feverish golden eyes looked up at the Alpha with want, his omega didn’t care anymore that both men were enemies of each other. They were compatible for each other and he was beyond after the age for the normal omega to mate and the omega wanted children just once. So he didn’t care anymore, it was not that the man before him was not attractive and he smelled good. 

‘Alpha’, he said with a high pitched sound that was made for the omega’s to allure alpha’s in. Quill looked dazed up and when he saw the omega spread out on the bed he lost it. 

‘You can’t wait anymore, can you’, he asked Scott and he shook his head, tilting his hips a bit, ‘of course you can’t look at you, needy little thing.’ 

Since when was Quill good in dirty talking, Scott’s mind asked himself? Maybe he was always that way but since Scott hid away most of the time in his own mind he didn’t know? All thoughts flew out of the window again when the mouth of Quill attached him to a nipple and Scott threw his head backwards. Exposing his throat and the mating gland, Quill nosed it and when the smell of Scott was there the strongest he stayed there. 

Quill didn’t do a lot of foreplay and stuck already two fingers inside his body, his eyes fluttering close while a desperate moan came out of his mouth. And when he hit the magical spot he arched his spine from the bed and if he wasn’t already in a heat mindset he would be embarrassed of the sound he made. 

A third finger followed soon and he pumped all the fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. Quill groaned when he could not go far since Scott’s hole did not want to let him go easily. He was not complaining though it would be a lovely experience once he’ll be inside. 

‘Alpha, I’m ready please’, Scott mewled and when Alpha and Omega looked at each other, Quill lost himself in his rut. 

He knew he had some toys with him, but they were laying on the bed already forgotten since Quill didn’t have patience right now. He would have time later to discover another part of their sexlife, because the omega right before him would be his anyway the next few minutes. 

He looked at Scott, and asked himself how he got to be so lucky to have this man as his own. Because yes he loved the thief now he thought of it, the rut so strong it took a bit away from the hold Strange had on him, and he wanted that the thief loved him back. Quill knew how strange he had behaved around Scott and only the need to take had been present. Maybe he could change a bit afterwards… 

All those thoughts were swirling around his mind when he entered the Omega. He groaned with how still tight he was, but the heat around his dick was wonderful. Scott felt first only discomfort but with a few thrusts the pleasure took over and he gave in completely. He would be devastated afterwards when he knew what he had done but for now he only wanted it to be over and done with. 

When he felt another part growing and trying to get in, he stilled a bit, because he couldn’t remember the previous times that this had happened. But when it pushed inside and hit his prostate every time he felt backwards in his bed. It was too much, but still not enough either. 

‘Alpha please’, Scott begged, but didn’t know what exactly he was begging for. 

Quill was in his own headspace while he was thrusting inside Scott’s, he was thinking about a time where he was still in space with Rocket and Gamora. He remembered their good times and how they were the saviors of the galaxy. He remembered the kiss he shared with Gamora but also remembered her death. All came suddenly back and he gasped when he heard the thief begging. 

He knew now this was wrong, but on the other hand it was exactly right. Quill didn’t know what he had to do with the new information. He felt something for the thief though that was nothing to deny any further, so he did what he thought was right. And he bit in the mating gland on Scott’s neck a few tears falling down his cheeks. 

Scott came with a shout when his vision whitened with his gland bitten, and Quill’s knot catched his rim. Both men were panting and Scott saw something’s changed inside the celestial’s eyes but didn’t know what. He would search for answers later, now he just wanted to take a shower and then a nap.

But when he tried to get away from Quill he was quite astonished to know he couldn’t go anywhere since a part of him was still locked inside his body. He sobered up pretty quickly, and all came back to what he had done, and he panicked. He was bonded, oh no… 

‘Please just stay here, I don’t know what happened but I have even more questions than you have’, a more suave voice said then he had remembered it to be. 

Scott looked back and something had changed in the green eyes, they were not glowing anymore. They were still green but a bit darker than he remembered them to be. He frowned but came laying back on the chest of the celestial wondering what the hell had happened. 


	29. New turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and the rest get back to the hiding spot and realise they are too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here I’m again. Sorry for the little delay school’s being a bítch and I haven’t gotten around to write anything until now. It’s pretty short too but it’s something. 
> 
> I think we’re nearing the end? Still things could change if I want to discover some other things first, like we still having some Avengers who want to claim some very desperately.. so we shall see... 
> 
> Maybe I’ll write some what if’s as an AU on this one 🤷🏼♀️😂 as for now enjoy the chapter! Kudos and comments are still appreciated. Mistakes as always are mine!

Loki paced from one side of the room to the other side, after the power went down, he was worried for Scott. MJ looked at her father figure worriedly, she had a bad feeling too but she wouldn’t make the situation any worse. 

After telling the story to the X-men and getting their help as back up when things would get out of hand again, they were finally having a breathing moment. But then Scott called and then the power went out. So really, what a day again… 

They needed to wait until Peter and Wade came back down, he wouldn’t go back without his little spider. So when both came down quite confused Loki sniffed the scent of Peter but when it didn’t had changed at all he knew Wade had held his promise. He sighed, luckily one thing did go as planned. 

‘Why is the power down?’, Peter asked when he was holding hands with the big man behind him. 

He wasn’t the only one who had seen the change and MJ smirked at him. Well Peter would get teased a lot by his former girlfriend it seems. When he raised his eyebrow and looked down at the intertwined hands, Peter let go of Wade with a blush. Wade growled lowly in his throat but when Peter gave him a glance he shutted up quite quickly. 

‘Has something to do with the Avengers I assume. Scott called me that the Avengers were looking for us and Quill had found him. But then the power went out so I haven’t heard from him since’, Loki explained and all the color of Peter’s face drained. 

Indeed the chances of Scott being alright were small, but they were there. They needed to get back and fast. Peter nodded and whispered something in the merc ears. He growled again and put his arms around the younger one’s middle, Loki raised the other eyebrow too and Peter’s blush intensified. 

‘Is it okay that Wade went with us? He’s a bit protective of me now that he knows the story in it’s whole too’, Peter said and Loki rolled his eyes but complied with his favorite one’s request. 

‘Yeah alright, he can come too I guess’, Loki said and both Peter and Wade stood next to him right in a second after that. 

MJ and Flash came to his side as well and he nodded at all the other X-men. 

‘Thank you for your alliance if things go haywire again’, Loki said and Charles and Logan nodded. 

‘It’s the least we can do for the world we all know and love. Try to keep yourself safe but we are one call away’, they all said and Loki smiled before he and the rest landed again at the center of their living room. 

The mess was huge when they all looked around. The coffee cup is long forgotten on the ground, hot choco now cold and blankets everywhere. The door was open and everyone felt the magic that was lingering around in the room. They were here, they knew their hiding spot. 

‘Scott’, Loki called and he heard ‘here’, a bit further inside the house.

All breathed out in relief but when they saw Scott trailed by Quill coming out of Scott’s bedroom all took out the few weapons they had. Wade held out his one dragger, Loki was creating a sword with magic while the kids were holding out all the cutlery they could find. 

‘Guys, guys wait wait please’, Scott shielded Quill away from all the danger that his teammates now were to his bonded soulmate. 

Scott and Quill had talked a bit during the time they had to wait for the knot going down. Quill had talked about his time in space and how suddenly he was approached by Strange and how suddenly he had a control over him without him even realising. The last thing Quill remembered before everything was a big haze, was his girlfriend's death by defending him. 

Scott told him a bit how he was behaving the time after that, and Quill was really embarrassed about everything that happened. He blamed himself by how weak he was, he was a celestial but he couldn’t even fight a bit of mind control. It was gnawing away from his ego and he didn’t like it one bit. 

Quill was a pure alpha even without his now second gender, so when another man could have held him down with only a simple spell. He was a bit embarrassed by it honestly. He asked some other questions if they had ever met the Guardians of the Galaxy. Another team that became a family. Groot, Rocket, Drax, Mentis and Nebula. 

Scott shook his head, he didn’t remember ever meeting those, but they could come in handy. He should let the team know, they need to search those Guardians. The more people behind them the better, and certainly against the Avengers. Scott had to admit he liked the man a bit better.

He wasn’t sure if it’s now only an act to win his trust, but something in those smoldering emerald green eyes had changed. Scott would give the benefit of the doubt but one wrong move and he wouldn’t see another day. And now his friends were threatening him. 

‘What’s going on Scott, why are you shielding him?’, MJ was the first to question Scott’s weird behavior. 

‘I don’t know what happened, but we bonded’, and he winced a bit when he admitted that and Loki was now growling with anger but Scott shook his head again, ‘no no Loki listen, but something changed after that. His eyes changed and he was confused about everything that happened. We talked and Strange had some power over him with mind control and that’s why he was behaving so weirdly. Why everyone is behaving so weirdly.’ 

Loki tilted his head a bit, so his suspicions about the mind control were correct. He didn’t know if that would complicate things or would make them more easy to solve. He pinched between his eyes and his shoulders sagged a bit and he lowered his hands. All of the team followed their leader figure. 

‘Explain now’, he said towards the celestial and he nodded. 

‘Hey everyone, I’m sorry we’ve met each other in these circumstances. I remember bits and pieces of times when I got a bit power back and could think clearly even if it was only a second. And I remember the things I’ve done and I’m not proud of them. 

I’m Peter Quill, and I’m a celestial, my father was Ego but my mother was a normal human like some of you are. I’m a Guardian of the Galaxy and with my team we have saved already two times the same Galaxy I’m talking about. I apologize for everything I’ve already done to each one of you, and certainly’, he turned to Scott’, to you.’ 

Scott blushed from the attention he got but he nodded. He could get past all that happened but he would never forget it, but he will give Quill another chance. And really he has no other choice since both of them were bonded anyways. 

‘I forgive you’, Scott said and everyone was surprised with the turn of events. 

‘If he can forgive you we all can. But you step out of line again and I’ll kill you do you understand’, Loki threatened the alpha and he nodded quickly. 

‘Maybe, I can help?’, Quill proposed and Loki nodded. 

‘Tell me what’s your plan pretty boy.’ 


	30. The first step in action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Quill infiltrate in the Avengers compound, step one of the mission. Win the trust of the Avengers and get to know all their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here I am again with a new chapter from this.   
> School is being a bitch and writing is now the last thing on my mind right now. I also started rewriting an oldie from mine who you can find also on my profile. 
> 
> We are now official nearing the end. But if someone wants a what if version if this story in a one shot of short story just let me know which version you want to see and I see if I can write it. 
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated. English isn’t my mother tongue so mistakes as always are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Scott could recognize a brilliant plan, but that doesn’t mean he was fine with it. He and Quill are a bit the bait in all of this, and he had to play his role perfectly to trick the other Avengers. So like he already mentioned, he did get the plan but he wasn’t happy with it. 

First step of the plan, get the trust of the Avengers and be the spion for the others. Both he and Quill had tracking and spion-ing equipment which the other could hear and see everything that happened in the compound. But they all thought Quill was still under the spell of Stephen so he had to act like that, that would certainly be interesting. 

Step two of the plan, evacuate both Ned and Cassie without anyone noticing. Both were with good chances being held in the dungeons of the compound. And without good alibi’s to be there in the first place it would not get that easily to sneak in there in the first place. 

Step three, call the X-men’s and the Guardians to help break in and get the final battle started. The X-men and Guardians would get in first and then the final four including Loki, Peter, MJ and Flash. Those four being the distraction of the rest of the team who would spread throughout the compound and waiting for the sign for action. 

Step four, Quill and Scott are the surprise since they were supposed to be on the wrong side. They could end the battle if they played the cards right and catch the sorcerer with the special bounds Loki had created for him to channel his magic. Once the magic will be gone everyone should be free of the mind control and would be on their side… Hopefully.,

Step five if it’s necessary and their first plan doesn’t work get the hell out of there. Loki and Peter were the ones who should be out immediately when their plan would backfire after they were safely out was Scott, Quill, MJ, Flash, Ned and Cassie and at last all the other supers who are trying to help them.

Scott really hopes that step five wouldn’t be necessary but you really can’t be sure with the sorcerer. Scott already knew he had a lot of tricks upon his sleeve but so had Loki. He hopes it would not come to a one on one battle with Loki and Strange but if it does he hopes Loki would get the upper hand and bring Strange to his knees. He deserved it after all he had done. 

They were walking already a good five minutes on the sidewalk and Scott hadn’t said a word to the celestial next to him, fibering with nerves. Quill had noticed this and just before they had to make a turn to be right in front of the compound Quill took Scott in an alleyway and looked deep inside his eyes. 

‘Hey hey Scott, look at me’, Quill said while his cold hands held Scott’s face, ‘everything will be alright I promise you.’ 

Scott took a deep breath and hoped that it would be true, his thoughts were disturbed by a warm mouth on his trilling cold ones. Scott sighed into the kiss and his shoulders slumped a bit, maybe kissing the celestial wasn’t that bad. Certainly not when he was in the right mind and didn’t want to hurt Scott. Quill was the first to break the kiss and he scratched his neck. 

‘Sorry that wasn’t maybe the right time to’, he couldn’t finish his sentence since Scott pulled him back and kissed him again a bit more hungerly than he had anticipated.

Kissing Quill was even better than taking drugs or any kind of medication, he felt free and on the highest cloud. Scott blinked when he parted again, kissing Quill felt like coming home. After all those months of abuse by the same man, kissing him now felt better than anyone he has ever kissed. And Scott didn’t quite know what he had to do with that information. 

‘Sorry’, Scott was now the one apologising but Quill shook it off and made a gesture with' don't mention it I know what you mean. 

Scott took again a deep breath and took Quill’s hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. Quill did the same thing and both of them still holding hands took the last meters to the compound. But before they went in, Quill let go and gave Scott the collar they all accepted, back home that it was the right choice to make if they wanted to get the trust of the Avengers. 

Scott didn’t like it, it was like getting all the memories back when he first was here with Quill. He hoped the mind control wouldn’t come back right after they stepped into it but it was a risk they all had to take if they wanted it to end. Scott put it on and the eyes of the celestial darkened but not in the bad way more in the I’m aroused way and Scott gulped. 

Quill made his presence known and all the Avengers stormed from where they were right next to the celestial. Scott held his head low but he saw the smirk Stephen threw his way and Scott bit his tongue to prevent any remark from slipping. Steve and Bucky gave Quill a slap on his back and Quill tried to be as enthusiastic as he would under mind control. 

Scott saw the difference though and he was glad he didn’t slip right into it again when they stepped one foot inside. He hoped so that Stephen wouldn’t see the little change and once he looked at his way, it didn’t look like it. He crossed his fingers in his mind that it would stay that way, it would make it all more easy. 

‘Did you see the others?’, Steve was the first to ask and Quill shook his head. 

‘Sorry Steve they weren’t back when we left. I suppose he’, and Quill nudged Scott a bit while doing so (or so it looked like it for the Avengers, in real it was a little caress to reduce Scott’s nerves a bit more), ‘probably had warned them so I’m not so sure if they will go back there.’ 

All hummed but Stephen wasn’t convinced at all if he had to believe his eyes. But he nodded and Scott was relieved he let it go for now. They all went upstairs and there were even more computers now then they were previously. They were all surrounding the house but they all had anticipated it so they didn’t leave any lights on. 

In the house they were now living in the darkness and the little lights Loki could provide with his magic. Luckily for them there were a lot of windows so in the house when it was light outside they could live without it. Scott wondered what they were doing now, and hoped they were all safe. 

‘I see you bound the thief’, Stephen asked at Quill when he studied the mark Quill had left while biting and bonding Scott the hours previously. 

Quill nodded proudly and Scott didn’t know if he was really proud to be bonded with him, or it was just an act to convince Stephen from it. Maybe it was a bit of both, Scott liked that idea a bit more than the previous one. But he did remember he had a girlfriend out there before it all started so maybe he wasn’t. 

Scott was confused again with his own thinking, he should talk Quill about it when they were both safely within their chambers. He would like to get answers about what they were and how they were going from there. If he wanted Scott for real or if he wanted nothing to do with him once this was all over. 

‘We have a lot to talk about but I know the urges of a new mated Alpha so it can wait, enjoy your time together, love birds’, he winked at Quill before he turned around and walked towards one of the computers where Tony was sitting. 

Quill led Scott towards the elevator and Scott wanted to open his mouth when the doors were closed but Quill held his finger before his lips and waved around. Scott nodded, right they were also everywhere monitored too except for the chambers. Once the door was closed Quill trapped Scott’s body into the door, Scott panicked for a moment but when he saw the same darker emerald greens of the normal Quill he slumped a bit. 

‘Damnit Quill you scared me for a moment’, Scott admitted but was silenced when Quill kissed him again. 

‘Guys, we don’t need to hear that’, Peter groaned in the invisible comms in their ears and Scott and Quill blushed a bit. 

‘Sorry Strange was right, I can’t control my body for much longer. The need to fuck your team mate is strong’, and he winked at Scott while the same man was now blushing everywhere. In the comms they heard now everyone groaning. 

‘Peter is right we don’t need to hear that, so when you get back to the others let us know and for now do you thing, Alpha’, Loki groaned before they both heard a click and then everything went silent. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a dream again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops is it already February 2021? I’m sorry for everyone that has waited this long for an update. I don’t have any excuses except for too much work school wise. This chapter isn’t that long but it’s something 😂
> 
> Hope you all still enjoying this even if I don’t know exactly what I’m doing with it 🤷🏼♀️
> 
> Mistakes are all mine!

Loki was again pacing inside the little dark room, the burden about everything weighed on his shoulders. Every little possibility lining up in his head, the different things they could have done differently or the possibilities of what could come if someone would find out. 

He was tired but didn’t want to close his eyes, scared of the dreams that would follow him. He knew dark circles laid beneath his eyes and he felt every pair of worried eyes follow his every move. He loved his new found children but they shouldn’t try to bear a bit of his burden on their shoulders. 

‘You should rest Loki’, the voice of Peter said behind him.

‘I can’t’, he said while a yawn slipped past his lips. 

Peter’s worried eyes followed him again towards the kitchen where MJ was sitting with a book on her lap. It was a comic of the previous heroes of earth, he almost laughed out loud when he saw the golden boy on the cover. MJ was smirking at him, proud of what she almost did. 

‘Where did you even get that?’, he asked and she shrugged.

‘It laid in one of the drawers of one of the bedrooms. And since we can’t do anything right now, why not get some information about everyone. Even if it’s just a comic’, she said while flipping through the comic. 

‘But Peter’s right, you should sleep a bit. We need all the energy when we will stand before them’, she said while Loki yawned again, exhaustion now steadily creeping up on him. 

‘I can’t’, he said again, no explanation further needed. 

‘Yes you can. I know dreams are following you, it’s the same for all of us. But we need our energy Loki, even you cannot fight if you are sleep deprived’, Peter said while massaging his back a bit. 

Loki closed his eyes only for a minute, but even then he saw the orange magic, and the smirk of Strange. And with a gasp he opened his eyes again, and looked again in the worried eyes of his teammates. He knew already even if it was all over, he wouldn’t sleep well for a few months, maybe even years. 

‘He can’t get to you Loki, we are here. He won’t do anything with all of us here to protect you’, Peter said and when he looked at his son now, his eyes were full of revenge. After him Wade was sharpening his knives and gave a wink towards the god when he felt the eyes on him. 

‘Go to sleep please’, he begged now and Loki sighed. 

‘Fine if you need me, I’ll be in my bed’, he said before turning around and walking towards his claimed bedroom. 

It wasn’t the biggest of them all, but it reminded him of home. His own bedroom in Asgard with his view over the city but the simplicity of his room too. His bedroom at home wasn’t all that luxury if you compared it with Thor. Only a huge bookcase that was meters long with full of books about magic and cultures was his proudest possession. 

He laid himself on his bed, not even bothering with changing clothes, because you never know when the kids needed him. He looked up at the ceiling and thought back at the time before everything. When he was in Asgard and he was just the outsider, now he was the one who everyone wanted. He liked the time as an outsider better. 

But maybe after Strange things would go better, maybe he could start over again. Not a hero but not a villain either. Just Loki. Yes he liked that future, no more running but just living with the people he loved. With those thoughts he finally let sleep consume him and let his eyelids fall close. 

_ He was in the same field as the first time he had met his fox after all those years. The same fox was running in those fields and squealing with delight. Sun was shining and the sun rays felt good on his skin. Loki sighed when he let himself fall in the high grass.  _

_ He didn’t see when the sun was slowly being shadowed by bigger angry clouds, he just felt the last rays warming his skin. But when he heard his fox squeaking with pain he suddenly sat up. Now the clouds were before the sun and a few drops of rain fell on his hair.  _

_ He felt the presence before he saw him, the presence lowered himself next to Loki. But he didn’t have the need to look at the person, because Loki already had a feeling and a guess that it would be Stephen.  _

_ His fox was thrown on his lap and the little creature was almost weeping of pain. He tried to take some of the pain away but he felt the same tears in his own eyes. He felt the same pain in his neck like the creature felt. The two were bonded, what one felt the other felt too.  _

_ ‘This is your safe haven isn’t’, Stephen asked him when he looked around the field. Sunflowers and other sorts of flowers surrounding them.  _

_ ‘If you already know it, why are you still asking?’, Loki sighed when he finally looked at the sorcerer next to him.  _

_ ‘I want to know everything about you little Prince, I thought we already stabilised that’, he smirked at him but inside those eyes he saw some pain of his own. _

_ ‘I just want peace and quietness, is that too much to ask?’, Loki asked him but the sorcerer kept silent.  _

_ The sorcerer looked at him and Loki felt himself shudder under the intense stare. Stephen suddenly reached out and Loki was too tired to fight back, so when the hand touched his face, Loki let him. The hand caressed his cheek and went lower to his lips, a finger traced his bottom lip.  _

_ ‘You can have everything when you come home to us little prince’, he said instead and Loki shook his head.  _

_ ‘I’ll never come, I’ll die sooner than coming willingly to all of you’, Loki said while also now backing up away from those hands.  _

_ ‘You’ll come home to me Loki. If you want it or not’, he said before dark spots were dancing before his eyes.  _

_ ‘And when you are home, I’ll never let you escape ever again.’ _


End file.
